Dragon Age: Justice Be Done
by dominicgrim
Summary: Justice wants Hawke to suffer, he will use Sebastian Vael to draw her and her friends to him. He will have vengeance. Characters from my other stories will appear here. F Hawke/Fenris, Bethany H/OC, Isabela/OC I do not own dragon age, I am grateful they let us play here. T for violence and adult situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: The following story is a sequel to my story **__**A Sword of Mercy**__**; you should probably read it before you read this one. Plus many of the original characters here can also be seen in my story **__**Chant of Darkness**__**. I know that is a lot of reading, but what can I say I am just mean that way, lol.**_

_**Dragon Age: Justice Be Done**_

_What has come before:__ The year is 9:40 of the Dragon Age, and Thedas is a world caught in the grip of war. A brutal civil war is tearing the Orlesian Empire apart as Empress Celene and her rival the Grand Duke Gaspard fight viciously for control. Meanwhile the Templar order has seceded from the Divine Chantry of Andraste, and they have declared war on the newly liberated Circle of Magi. A war that threatens to spread to every nation, brutality and death are everywhere._

_In the Free Marches, the city state of Starkhaven is proving to be a dangerous new player on the field of war. Prince Goran Vael, along with his new High Inquisitor, the bounty hunter known only as Thrash, have seized the Free March city of Ostwick. The Inquisitor's appetites for torture and suffering know no bounds. Starvation, plague, and suffering threaten the common folk of both Starkhaven and Ostwick._

_Seeking to end his peoples suffering Sebastian Vael, last surviving son of the original ruling family of Starkhaven has journeyed home to try and regain his throne. The High Inquisitor has sworn to bring the renegade prince to justice at any cost…and with him the woman who tried to murder him._

_The woman known as Hawke._

_IOI_

9:40 Dragon Age: Outside the city of Ostwick

"Sebastian Vael," the inquisitor's lackey declared with great relish, "you stand accused of the crimes of treason, inciting a rebellion, and murder of the forces of his Excellency Prince Goran Vael. How do you plead?"

Sebastian refused to give the toady an answer. It was strange, for the longest time he had come to accept that he would never sit upon the throne of his forefathers. He had pledged himself to the Maker and to continue the work of Grand Cleric Elthina, Maker rest her soul, but when word of the suffering his cousin was bringing to their people reached his ears how could he refuse?

Not that it mattered now, he was about to die, he and all the others who had followed him this far, he wished that the Maker would take mercy on them all in the afterlife.

The plan had seemed fool proof; the High Inquisitor had been shipping weapons to Goran's troops for months as they had laid siege to Ostwick. Sebastian and his few followers had intended to ambush the latest shipment. These weapons would have gone a long way to insuring that the small movement he had founded could grow quickly into a full-fledged rebellion.

Sadly that would not happen now; High Inquisitor Thrash had been waiting for them. The shipment had been a trap.

Now Sebastian and his thirty fellows were about to die, their bodies dumped into a ditch outside of Ostwick, no trial, no jury…simply an execution.

The High Inquisitor was quite fond of executions.

Few would recognize Sebastian from his days in the chantry, the armor that his parents had commissioned for him long ago was gone, he wore the leathers of a simple archer now. His brown hair had grown long, almost too mid back. A short goatee now graced his jaw.

Hawke would have likely tease him about this, she would have made some kind of snide comment how he should be careful not to sneeze, lest his new beard fall off.

Sebastian missed Hawke; he could have used her help right now.

"I do not fear death," Sebastian said bravely, "if I must be executed then so be it, but spare my men. They were only trying to defend their homes."

The High Inquisitor had sent fifty men to capture him, all well-armed and well trained. It had been a serious gamble what he had attempted here, still how could he do anything else.

These people had lost so much because he had not tried to reclaim what was his.

He needed to make amends.

"My Lord," one of the Inquisitors knights, a woman about Sebastian's age with dark hair drew the Captain's attention, "Surely the prince will wish to try these people in person."

"Lord Thrash requested this form of punishment," the captain snorted, "Are you questioning his desires?"

"I believe that these people should be brought before the proper court Ser," the woman replied.

Sebastian admired the woman's bravery, but any court presided over by his cousin was sure to one where his guilt was assured beforehand.

His death would be less painful here; he just regretted that his men would have to join him.

"If you feel so strongly about it then perhaps you should execute the would-be- prince," the captain laughed, "unless **you **want to be taken back to the 'Proper Court."

The knight blanched.

"Ser…I have served loyally. Why would you ask me to…?"

"You heard me soldier, kill Sebastian Vael."

"But?"

"I gave you an order woman," the captain growled.

Sebastian tensed, he and his men were not bound, only covered by men with crossbows, if the woman could cause a big enough distraction, he looked to his fellows, trying to will his orders to them. Some of the men nodded.

They had similar ideas.

The female knight refused to back down.

"This is not right ser, there is no justice slaughtering men like rabbits."

"You will do as I command," the captain growled.

The knight's eyes widened in shock, but narrowed in anger just as quickly, fury flashed in her dark eyes. She drew her great sword. Sebastian had only ever seen one other woman skilled with one, Hawke the champion of Kirkwall.

He held his breath, he waited.

The captain sneered at the female knight.

"I'm glad you have seen sense at last. I had no desire to see you exe…"

The knight spun, her great sword took the captain's head off.

"Now," Sebastian cried.

The fighting was quick and brutal.

IOI

The female knight had been gravely injured; she lay on the ground bleeding from several wounds. Sebastian went to her.

"Go… please…" she said coughing up blood, "leave me."

Sebastian could not; this woman had saved his life, saved all their lives.

He would not abandon her.

He examined her wound, she had taken a crossbow bolt in the chest, it had likely punctured her lung.

"My prince we have to go," one of his lieutenants said trying to pull him away.

"No," he said stubbornly, "we shall take her to Ella, she can heal anything. Help me; we must get her out of here."

Sebastian seized the woman by the arm, careful not to touch the bolt, she pleaded with him to flee, but her protests were growing weaker by the moment.

They had to get her out of here.

"I owe you my life Serah," he said gratefully, "thank you."

The woman nodded, her face pale, "I…I let good men die once because I trusted too completely, "the woman coughed blood, Sebastian fought to steady her, "Never again."

_Do as I command._

The captain should never have used that phrase in her presence. She lost so much when the last lord she had served had used it.

Her home, her honor, her pride they were all gone.

"Do you have a name Ser?" Sebastian asked?

"Cauthrien my lord," she replied.

"Well Ser Cauthrien, I welcome you to the rebel army, if you decided to stay."

The woman smiled weakly, "Let us see if I survive the night my prince…then we shall talk about that."

The rebels retreated into the mists around Ostwick, they did not capture the weapons shipment they had hoped for, but what weapons they did get, taken off the dead soldiers of Prince Goran, bore a strangely familiar marking.

They were all marked with the sigil of the White Griffon.

Sebastian did not know what to make of this, but first thing was first.

He had to save Cauthrien's life.

Then the war could continue.

IOI

High Inquisitor Thrash watched the battle from a ridge not far away. Prince Goran would be greatly angered that his cousin had escaped here, but Thrash would calm the tyrant.

After all, everything had gone according to plan…Thrash's plan.

The High Inquisitor was a disturbing looking man, bald headed with gray peeling skin. His eyes seemed to glow red when you looked at the just right.

Many had said that the inquisitor looked like a corpse, which was not far from the truth.

Thrash was dead, quite dead, he had died two years ago in Kirkwall during the destruction of the chantry, but his body and name still had uses. The bounty hunter had died in Lowtown, about the same time that the renegade mage Anders had died. When it had happened, Justice had fled his friends Anders' body. Thrash's body had been mostly undamaged, and it still could be put to use.

Justice had seen to that.

The fade spirit was pleased with how tonight's events had gone. He had not expected Cauthrien to turn traitor, but it had served its purpose.

The choir boy was free, and would no doubt go looking for help.

He would go to **her** for help.

Justice sneered, he had pursued Marian Hawke for almost two years with no success, she and her elven sex slave had evaded him at every turn.

Now he would put her friends in Jeopardy, now she would come to him.

He may even get little Bethany in this trap, that also pleased him. He wanted Hawke to suffer for murdering Anders. Her sister's torment would be sweeter as Hawke watched. She would live just long enough to see all those she love punished.

Then she would face Justice's burn.

He would taste sweet vengeance again.

The spirit smiled, he looked forward to that.

There was a time that the thought of harming innocents would have sickened him, he had been so naïve.

There were no innocents, Justice understood that now. The innocent were born guilty and would sin if given time.

It was better to punish everyone, everyone deserved to be punished.

The world deserved to burn.

But that would come later.

He watched Sebastian flee into the woods. His sneer widened.

"Now go little hound," the spirit hissed excitedly, "go…and fetch me a Hawke."

She would come this time, he was certain.

His baby would come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Minor spoiler for Chant of Darkness here, but nothing to critical. Varric's Lady friend can be seen in the new comic Series Dragon Age: Those who speak, I thought to mention her here to show what Varric had been up to post game.**_

_Chapter 2: A King, Two Queens, and a Dwarf_

_Ferelden: Denerim, The Royal Palace_

Varric Tethras was bored.

He knew that was likely an improper attitude considering the stakes in his mission here, but he could not help it. He felt sodding bored.

He fiddled with his father's signet ring, he brushed an imaginary speck of dust off his duster coat, he even stood for the third time, straightening out his tunic bearing the insignia of Kirkwall, his home to which he found himself as an ambassador today.

_Nope, he could not help it, he was still bored._

He was sure Aveline was sitting back home laughing her ass off at this. He had tried to explain to her that he was no politician. He was a businessman, a storyteller, a bit of rogue yes…but he was never a politician.

Still his old Friend Aveline, now the Viscount of Kirkwall had been adamant.

She needed his help.

"I know you are no politician Varric," she had said gently laying her young son Wesley back in his crib, "but you know how to bullshit, and you can recognize bullshit when you hear it. That is the reason I need you to do this. If Alistair and Elissa are not going to aid us against Starkhaven I need to know now."

Varric really could not dispute the logic in that.

So now he sat here in the palace, in one of the many waiting areas, he would soon have an audience with the king and queen.

_Provided he did not die of boredom before then._

Varric sighed; he had never realized how much he had missed his days traveling with Hawke.

Sometimes the dwarf did not know what he had done before he had met Marian Hawke and her sister Bethany.

In truth, he had a hard time remembering what his life had been like before then.

Life had been interesting enough before he had known Hawke, but it had never been truly exciting. Hawke had changed all that, she had been his friend, his leader, and his muse. He had never been without a story in those seven years of friendship, and he had never felt like an errand boy back then.

_Unlike today._

He sighed heavily, trying to keep himself entertained while he waited to be called. He needed to write Mae, she would likely be worried that he had dropped out of contact for so long. True they were not exclusive or anything, but it was not good form to piss off a beautiful Tevinter Magister. She had been his cousin's Thorold's widow, and they had _met_ several times when her husband had passed and business drew her to Kirkwall.

Fenris would likely have been extremely annoyed that he had consorted briefly with a Magister, but seriously what was a dwarf to do? He found himself wondering if his rather harsh treatment at Seeker hands had come to be because of this dalliance.

It likely did not help any that was for sure.

He reflected briefly on his time in Seeker custody. Lady Cassandra could easily have had him executed. After almost two months in captivity many of his cousins had thought he had been executed.

Some of them had been pretty pissed when he turned up alive. They had just started to divide up his belongings between them the greedy little bastards.

Varric had told the Seeker the truth about his time Hawke, he had told her the whole story, but he did not share everything that had happened after.

He had not lied when he said he did not know where the champion was.

He had gotten a few letters from the elf though, letting him know she was alright, it did not include location, just a heads up that they were still alive and safe.

Thinking of Hawke and her elf made him antsy, what he truly needed if he was to get out of this lethargy; this stupor was a little trouble.

The door opened as another guest was told to wait. A female elf entered the room, an extremely beautiful female elf.

Varric took a moment to appraise her, politely of course. Though wearing a heavy cloak and tunic he could see the rather generous form hidden beneath, full breasts and a firm rounded backside. Her skin was pale and without blemish, her pointed ears jutted out straight through shoulder length curly locks of black hair. Eyes as red as rubies, and burning like fire met his, they reflected both challenge and invitation.

Varric smirked lightly, he was looking for trouble and it just sauntered lazily through the door.

Now to see if it was interested in him.

"How do you do, Varric Tethras, Ambassador to Kirkwall at your service." He said with a polite bow.

"A pleasure to meet you Ser Tethras," the elf's voice was musical, her Orlesian accent hinting at one used to travelling with the Aristocracy, "I am Serene, a pleasure to meet you at last."

Varric paused _at last?_

"You've hear of me," he said not showing a bit of concern, "whatever you have heard dear lady I swear I didn't do it?"

The elf laughed lightly, it could likely have put a charging berserker at ease.

"Nothing bad ser I assure you," she said warmly, "my friend happened to live in Kirkwall for a while; you helped her quite a bit during her time locked in the Gallows."

The Gallows? Her friend was mage then, but the only mage he had ever truly helped in the Gallows had been…

He moved closer to the elf, so they would not be overheard.

"You're a friend of Bethany's," he whispered?

The elf nodded.

Varric did his best to suppress a sigh of relief, he had done his best to keep tabs on Lady Sunshine after she had left Kirkwall, she had vanished almost a year ago. As far as his contacts in the Gallows known she had not been apprehended or killed. He thanked the Maker for that.

"Is she alright," he asked.

"We are to meet up with her at the Gnawed Noble Tavern tonight," Serene informed him; "you are welcome to come if you like?"

"If you don't mind me asking good woman, who are we?"

"My Commander and I," the elf pushed back her gray tunic, it revealed a set of blue and silver armor, a blade, a scythe, and a breast plate. A breast plate bearing the mark of the white griffon.

**The elf was a grey warden!**

Varric felt his heart drop, _oh no poor sunshine_.

"She's a warden now then? "He asked.

"No ser," Serene replied, "but she is married to one. Justin our Commander."

**Sunshine was married!**

Varric felt his blood speed up, his inner storyteller quivered with curiosity.

Dinner tonight was going to be more interesting than he had thought.

Hello trouble, he thought, good bye boredom.

IOI

"We are well aware of the treaty between Kirkwall and Ferelden," Commander Justin Oslin said to the King and Queen, "We are also aware that your army is stretched pretty thin along the Orlesian border since many in the empire wish to reclaim Ferelden. What the Grey Wardens are offering is to deal with the Starkhaven situation for you."

King Alistair and Queen Elissa whispered quietly in each other's ears. They were understandingly suspicious why the Grey Wardens would involve themselves in politics like this.

Sadly it was because they were involved already.

"We appreciate the offer Commander," Queen Elissa said with a nod, despite the crown and noble gown, the brown haired gray eyed woman still had the look of a warrior. During the Blight she had led a small army of rebels against Teyrn Loghain and his followers. She looked tough enough to still lead one if she had to.

"We assume you can't tell us why the Wardens are so interested in Starkhaven," King Alistair asked. He was still a powerfully built man. His spikey red gold hair shone in the light of the torches.

He had been trained as both a Templar, and as a grey warden. In Justin's eyes that made him an ally, but the First Warden had been adamant, information for this mission was strictly need to know, and the King and Queen did not need to know.

"You have my apologies on that your Majesties," Justin said with a slight bow, "but Warden security demands I can say nothing more. All I can say is that Goran Vael is meddling with something he should not have. It is our obligation as wardens to…correct him."

The queen tapped her chin thoughtfully, many said she had final say in whatever decisions were made in the kingdom, it was not that Alistair was weak by any means, it was simply that the Queen, being the daughter of the late Teyrn Bryce Cousland, had travelled in noble circles her entire life.

The success of this mission depended greatly on her decision.

"What do you require from us," she asked?

Justin smiled.

"We require a ship and crew. My soldiers stand ready here in Denerim; we can leave whenever you need us to."

The Queen looked to Alistair and nodded.

They were in agreement.

"Show the Ambassador from Kirkwall in," Queen Elissa ordered a young elven servant, "he will likely wish to hear this as well."

The boy nodded, he returned a few minutes later with a dwarven man in tow. Serene was there as well. She and the dwarf whispered conspiratorially to each other.

_Alone together for only ten minutes and the two were already thick as thieves,_ Justin thought shaking his head.

The bard did indeed work fast.

King Alistair informed Varric that he could send word to the Viscount that a mission to deal with the Starkhaven situation was about to get underway. Varric nodded, saying that he felt that he should be a part of it as well, look after Kirkwall's interests and all that.

The two nobles agreed, as a show of good will.

"When can we expect the ship to be prepared," Justin asked.

"That depends entirely upon the Captain," Ellissa offered.

Justin was taken aback by that.

"You're Majesties," he said with a slight bow, "no disrespect meant, but I happen to be a skilled sailor and ship captain, there is no need to bring in someone else."

"No one touches my ship but me Oslin," a low sultry voice said from the back of the chamber.

Justin shuddered, he knew that voice. Maker save them. Of all the captains in Thedas why oh why this one?

Why her?

The captain stepped out of the shadows. Her dusky skin reflected in the torch light. She was a bit more….dressed than normal. Fine silk trousers, a long blue velvet coat with Ferelden Captain's bars on the shoulders; her blouse however was undone in the front giving everyone a generous view of her cleavage. Justin did his best not to stare; he was after all a married man now. Her golden eyes sparked mischievously.

"Hello Isabela," he said coldly.

"Justin," she smirked, she knew how much in irked any ship captain to be a passenger on another's vessel.

"Rivaini," Varric laughed embracing his old friend, "what is this," he said motioning to her clothes, "has the pirate queen of Llomerryn gone legit."

"Pirate no," Isabela corrected him, "privateer in the royal navy." She bowed low to the King and Queen, "Captain Isabela reporting for duty your Highnesses."

The Queen's posture stiffened.

"There is no need to bow in our presence Captain," Queen Elissa said coolly.

"But that is what one does to royalty… yes," Isabela asked, her lips quirked with amusement.

"True, but I would rather you not flash your breasts in my husband's presence," the queen said with an amused smile.

Alistair blushed.

Isabella smirked.

The warden commander however was not impressed, in fact he was angry.

Justin's eyes bore into the pirate queen's back. The last time they had met had not been a happy affair. His first mate and best friend had just asked her to marry him.

She responded by running off to sea.

It had broken Birdie's heart.

Birdie, otherwise known as Andreas Wren, also known as the son of Flemeth, they had not parted on the best of terms. Wren had aided them greatly during the warden's mission to end the mad Templar Gaston Delance, but that…that had not ended well.

Justin did not know now if his friend was alive or dead.

Part of that had been Isabela's fault; Birdie had turned colder after his relationship with the woman had ended. It had likely contributed to what happened at the end of the Delance affair.

Now he had to work with Isabela.

He tried to push thoughts of Birdie out of his mind for now, to focus on the mission.

Where ever his troubled friend was now, Justin wished him well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Birds and Wolf**

**The Antivan Border: Salvation Tower**

"Hawke?"

_The world was red flame, stone turned to sand; stained glass ran like water, she could still here the screams as the penitent burned._

_She could not help them, there was no way to save them, the air itself was ablaze, witch fire burned it all to ash._

"Hawke wake up."

_Was someone calling to her, it was likely him, the monster who had set this flame. The mad man who would destroy so many innocent people just to make a statement about how unfair, how unjust, his life had become._

_She had loved him once, loved him with all her heart and soul, and now this. He had tossed everything that had mattered to them away…on this._

_He would die martyr, and she would be left behind to pick up the pieces._

_A figure in black robes started to emerge; she could see the feathered pauldrons, see the blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She couldn't face him again, could not hear his mocking laughter._

_I told you I would break your heart._

"Hawke!"

She opened her eyes, the mad man's laughter still ringing in her ears.

IOI

"Nooooo."

Fenris had shook her awake. Marian Hawke, the former Champion of Kirkwall bolted up right in their bed. Her pale skin was covered in sweat, she gulped air like she was drowning, but hadn't she been? The memory of that horrible night now almost two years ago still haunted her.

_Why Anders? Why?_

Sadly, she had never found the right answer.

Fenris said nothing; he had been her friend for almost nine years now, her lover for almost two. She drew strength from his quiet bravery, his calm resolve. Something so different from her own sarcastic demon may care attitude.

"The chantry again," he asked?

She nodded, with a heavy sigh she lay back down, he wrapped her in those strong arms of his, slowly her heart began to slow.

"Why can't I have cheese dreams like a normal person," she said drily.

Fenris chuckled; she was one of the few people who could make the stoic elf laugh.

She loved that sound, him laughing. She did not hear it near often enough.

They had come to the settlement of Salvation about six months ago. It was a small coastal walled in village along the Antivan, Free Marches border. The hundred or so people who lived here were mostly elven. It was said that Salvation had once been a small slave market during the Tevinter days, but as the empire fell apart, the elves here staged an uprising. Over the next hundred years salvation had become a popular trade stop for traders and raiders both. The elves gathered fruit and game and sold them to the passing ships.

It was also a place where elves with human spouses could come. There was a stigma about such relationships in the more polite parts of Thedas. The elves of Salvation passed no such judgment. The few humans who lived here all had at least some elven blood in their veins.

Here Hawke and Fenris went mostly unnoticed, a pair of armored warriors was a welcome sight to the elves, it was rare when they had to defend themselves with their high walls and archery skills, but when they did have to fight, another blade was always welcome.

Hawke sighed, Fenris had been a little bit worried that she would not fit in in a place like this, he had no need to, for the first time in a long time she felt perfectly comfortable. The first fourteen years of her life she had spent living on the run, their small two room cottage here felt more like home than her Hightown mansion ever did.

She did miss her family however.

She prayed every day that Bethany was still safe. She always kept an ear out for news regard the Champion of Kirkwall's apostate sister. Now with the war on, the Templars had more to worry about than tracking one lone apostate mage. It would be nice to see her sister again, but she supposed that it was better to know that her sister had her freedom, or at least she hoped she still had it.

Now it was just the three of them, Fenris, herself, and…

Wait.

"Fenris," she asked?

"Hm?" he was very close to falling back asleep.

"Where is Amethyne?"

Amethyne was their student, a young elven girl possessing the powers of the ancient arcane warriors. Hawke and Fenris had first encountered her on their way out of the Free Marches, an escaped slave; Amethyne had requested their help in freeing her fellow slaves from the Magister Lord that owned them.

Sadly they were unable to save her fellows, and Fenris had been mortally wounded in the attempt. Hawke had been forced to make a deal with Mercy, a spirit of compassion that watched over the girl. She agreed to train her in exchange for the spirit saving Fenris's life.

It had been a fair deal in her opinion.

"She left an hour ago," Fenris murmured, some of the villagers were going off to gather roots in the forest. Amethyne offered to watch over them."

Hawke smiled, it may have seemed strange that a fifteen year old girl could defend anyone, but Amethyne had trained hard these last few years. She was extremely good with her sword and shield, Hawke had also begun to train the girl in the Templar disciplines. She was fast, sly, and growing more cunning as the months rolled by. One day, she would likely surpass Hawke and Fenris with her skills, and add into that her arcane warrior abilities. She was a fearsome opponent.

Mercy intended Amethyne to be a symbol, a warrior who represented the finest qualities of compassion: loyal and kind to her friends, forgiving in victory, but ruthless to those without mercy, those who would harm innocent people.

Hawke had promised to make the spirit's dream a reality.

Hawke sighed, the sun was only now beginning to rise; it would be early afternoon before the girl returned home.

That gave Hawke an idea.

"Fenris," she said playfully.

"Yes?"

"Amethyne is gone; do you know what that means?"

"That she is gone," he offered.

"It means we have the house to ourselves."

"This is true," he said blandly.

Hawke's eyes narrowed.

"We're here by ourselves Fenris, just us, alone."

"Indeed," he agreed.

She almost threw up her hands in disgust.

"Maker's breath do I have to spell it…"

He lifted her head just enough to kiss her, it was all fire and passion. A low moan escaped her lips as his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth.

_He was teasing me_, she thought, _that's not fair I'm the fun one._

He finally released the kiss, she was breathless. He eyed her hungrily; she felt a little shudder of fear and excitement run through her. His green eyes flashed with desire.

She wanted him, she wanted him so much.

"I suppose we shall just have to entertain ourselves for now Hawke, don't you agree?"

She nodded as she pulled hercrimson night shirt over her head; she crawled on top of him, running her fingers down his bare chest. She was smiling lecherously.

Sometimes it was nice to have the children out of the house.

They spent the morning exploring each other. It was a journey neither had grown tired of.

It would be the last peaceful moment they would have for a while.

Amethyne returned around noon, and she did not return alone.

IOI

"I assure you my dear the ropes are not necessary."

Amethyne glared down at the mage, "I will decide what is necessary," the young elf hissed.

They had been returning along the coast road when they discover a man sneaking around the base of the tower. Amethyne had gone to investigate. It was a human, pale skinned with bright blue eyes. He walked with a limp, and seemed to be recovering from several grievous injuries, but this was not the reason he was bound now. The elves of sanctuary typically welcomed weary travelers, but when the man in question turned out to be a mage, well that was a different story all together.

Mages, at least Tevinter mages, had been known to keep elven slaves. The people of Salvation were always s on the lookout for such people.

Growing up in Tevinter the elven warrior had a great many reasons to distrust mages. Too many friends she had known in her childhood had died to feed a mage's vanity or lust for power. It was all Amethyne could do to resist the urge to plunge her sword into the man's gullet.

_That is not what I have trained you for apprentice,_ Mercy's voice called out from the fade.

Amethyne frowned, she may not like it, but her teacher had a point.

_My apologies_, she thought back to her teacher, _we shall take him inside and let Mother Hawke and Ser Fenris decide what to do with him._

Ser Hawke had been flattered the first time she heard Amethyne refer to her as Mother Hawke. Amethyne's own mother had died during the blight, her father even before that. Hawke and Fenris were the closest thing to parents she had now. A few times they had even masqueraded as a woman with her elven husband and adopted daughter.

Sometimes Amethyne wished that Hawke really was her mother. She had come to love the human warrior strongly, and she would die to protect her.

If that was not something a child would do for a parent Amethyne did not know what was.

She smited the mage before he could use his magic against them, now she was using her Templar abilities to drain his mana, and keep him controllable, he would not escape.

She would take him to Hawke she would know what to do.

IOI

The mage stumbled as the elven girl forced him into the courtyard. His bad knee throbbed when he went down. Though he had managed to heal most of the injuries he had sustained months ago he was still fairly weak.

He had almost died. If not for the generosity of the Witch King, he might have.

The mage hated owing anyone anything, but the mysterious scourge of Tevinter had saved his life, and now in exchange for dealing with a traitor he would give the mage the power to claim vengeance on those who had betrayed him.

He liked the sound of that.

He had been to Salvation tower before, but then only down on the beach to trade with the elves for fish and bread. Their raider vessel had not been allowed too close to the tower of course, the elves were always watchful for slavers. This was his first time inside the place. He had to admit, he was impressed. The elves here had built a thriving community for themselves and their families. He could respect their strength.

"Brought home dinner Amethyne," a snide voice called out, he looked up to see a woman with a scarred face and graying black hair "seems hardly enough meat for all of us."

"I caught this mage sneaking around outside mother," the girl Amethyne answered.

"I wasn't sneaking." The mage said angrily, "I am simply a weary traveler looking for safe haven for the night."

The woman looked familiar to him, something in the nose and pale skin. The blue eyes were not familiar; still the mage thought he had met this woman before.

"Is there a problem Hawke," Another elf emerged from a small dwelling he had silver hair, and…was that lyrium that had been burned into his skin…it certainly felt like lyrium. The mage had heard about the practice in Tevinter, but he had never seen it up close before, but that was not what had truly drawn his attention, it was the woman's name.

_Hawke. _As in Bethany and Malcolm Hawke, the mage knew those names.

Bethany Hawke… was this, her sister then…was this Marian the Champion of Kirkwall?

The odds of finding her here were incalculable. He could almost see the hand of the witch king in this.

_Thank you my lord_, the mage thought repressing a smile.

"You captured a rogue mage," Fenris nodded, "well done."

Amethyne beamed at the man she had come to love like a father.

"Fenris," Marian hissed; she did not want her lover encouraging Amethyne's more base desires to hurt mages. Not all of them were bad after all.

"What brings you out this far serah," Hawke asked.

"I'm merely a humble sailor between ships at the moment my lady. I came here hoping to find a hot meal and a warm place to sleep for the night."

Hawke seemed to consider his words; unfortunately she was not as trusting as her little sister was.

"Are you on the run from the Templars?" Hawke asked.

"They are not actively hunting me if that is what you are worried about," the mage smiled, "I am also a skilled healer and herbalist. I humbly offer you my services in exchange for a place to rest for the night. After that I will be on my way, I have business in Starkhaven."

Fenris gave him a curious look.

"What sort of business," the Tevinter elf asked.

The mage smiled, "Prince Sebastian Vael is seeking aid to free his lands. I thought I would offer my services. He is not doing well from what I hear."

"So you are a mercenary then," Fenris hissed.

"I am a business man master elf," the mage replied, "and I am looking to get back into business."

Hawke and Fenris spoke quietly, Amethyne glared down at the mage. For the life of him he could not decide what fool would teach an elf Templar disciplines. It seemed to be a dangerous practice.

Hawke finally walked up to him drawing a dagger from her belt. The mage flinched, fearing she might harm him.

She cut through his bonds.

"You may rest here for the night. We shall get you a meal as well," Hawke said calmly, "then I want you to tell me all you know about what is going on in Starkhaven."

"Of course miss…Hawke was it?"

The woman nodded.

"And what may we call you ser," the elf Fenris asked, he continued to watch the mage coldly.

"Of course, how rude of me, "the mage managed his best bow despite his injured leg, "allow me to introduce myself, my name is Andreas Wren."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Alliances**

**The Rebel Camp: Outside of Starkhaven**

_Fire blossomed from the top of the Tower of Ishal._

_Despite the wind and blowing rain Cauthrien smiled, it seemed that her lord's concerns about the two wardens had been unfounded._

_She turned to him, anticipating his whim, Teyrn Loghain of Gwaren nodded grimly, it was time to go and reinforce the King._

"_Sound…the retreat," he said coldly._

_**What!**__ Cauthrien could not have heard that correctly. __**They couldn't retreat; they needed to reinforce King Cailan!**_

"_But what about the King?" she asked placing a hand on her lord's shoulder, "Surely, we could…"_

_Loghain took her hand in a vice like grip; it was all she could do not to wince._

"_Do as I command," he growled._

_She winced as she pulled her hand away. The look in her lord's eyes, she had never seen him like this. She knew he and Cailan argued, but he had been in the King's life since he was swaddled, did Loghain understand what this meant?_

_Loghain's cold glare told her all she needed._

_Oh he knew, she realized. Everything that had happened the last few days, it all made sense as the pieces fell into place, her lord's arguments with the King, his meetings with Uldred and that Templar Delance. The way her lord had pushed Cailan, resisting his whims so he would feel justified in forcing the issue._

_It had all been an act; Loghain had been leading King Cailan and the Grey Wardens to the slaughter._

_Part of her wanted to protest, to remind her lord of his duty to Ferelden._

_The coldness in his eyes stopped her, if she disobeyed him here, she would be betraying the man who had given her everything._

_She could not betray him._

_She stiffened her back; his words to her long ago rang in her mind._

_A soldier obeys orders._

_She turned to the men, they would likely not understand this either, she had to trust what Loghain did now was for the best of Ferelden._

"_Pull out," she ordered, "all of you let's move."_

_The army marched as one. Cauthrien tried to ignore the screams from the valley below. No help was coming; she could make out a fresh wave of Darkspawn coming over the hill._

_Those men were already dead; they had died the moment they took the field._

_Loghain watched the battle with grim satisfaction._

_Cauthrien did her best to fight the revulsion she was feeling right now. Where was the true Loghain Mac Tir, this was not him, this could not be him._

_The thunder rolled over head, as if the Maker himself was voicing his displeasure._

_She did her best to push down her conscience; she had to trust in her lord._

_She had to…_

IOI

Cauthrien awoke, the thunder of Ostagar still ringing in her ears.

The sounds of an army camp had brought back the nightmares it seemed. Memories from ten years ago chased her through her dreams.

The faces of Cailan, Duncan and all the other men and women they had left to die haunted her night time world.

_Why did you let us die Cauthrien_ they asked, _why?_

The female knight shuddered.

Someone had removed her armor; she wore a simple wool tunic and breeches. She felt where the bolt had penetrated her chest. She could feel the scar tissue that had formed there.

How could she have survived that?

"Good morning Messere."

She turned to see a rather plain looking young woman in circle robes. The girl's dark skin marked her as a Rivani, but her mousy voice hinted at her being a Kirkwaller. The mage shifted nervously under Cauthrien's hard gaze.

"I'm Ella," the girl continued, "a mage in the service of Prince Sebastian. You have no reason to fear, you are among friends."

Cauthrien sighed; she still found it hard to believe what she had done the other night. Killing a superior officer, aiding in the escape of rebels, but what else could she do, she had far too much innocent blood on her hands as is.

When Anora Mac Tir had tracked her down in Orlais, she had been a drunkard living out of a dirty room in an even dirtier tavern. Anora had just been exiled then, she was no longer welcome in their homeland. Cauthrien was surprised that the Teyrn's daughter did not blame her for the death of her father, for letting that Mage Solona and her bastard king lover kill her father, but she hadn't. She had took Cauthrien back into her house, got her cleaned up, and brought her here to Starkhaven.

At the time, she had been grateful to the former Queen of Ferelden, she thought her life would have honorable purpose once again.

She had been so wrong.

Cauthrien had thought she was done with serving tyrants; sadly Prince Goran only listened to Anora, who he had named his chancellor, so much. Sadly Thrash had final say on discipline in Prince Goran's holdings.

It was when she first realized this that she realized that she and Anora had made a mistake coming here.

Sadly there was nothing she could do about that now. She turned to the young mage, rising unsteadily to her feet.

"Is this the Prince's camp," she asked?

"Yes Messere," the girl responded, the Prince brought you here two days ago. You were very near death when you arrived, another hour and you would have been beyond my aid."

Cauthrien managed to rise, dizziness nearly forced her back down, but she fought it off. She had not been made a lieutenant in Maric's Shield based on her looks.

She managed to stagger out of the medical tent, the girl nervously following behind her. The rebel camp was not really what she expected, there were few real soldiers here, and most of the men and women fighting for Sebastian were people displaced by Prince Goran's advance.

She reminded herself that she should not underestimate these people; Loghain had begun as a farmer after all. She had been one herself until the day she had saved his life. Well a farmer's daughter, she had not wanted to end up being married off like a piece of livestock.

Loghain had given her a chance to escape that fate.

He had taken her in, trained her, trusted her…and she had stood aside and let the wardens murder him.

Just as she had betrayed his daughter by now aiding these rebels.

Strangely, she felt no shame this time.

It was just something she had come to live with she supposed.

"Please messere," Ella said nervously, "you are not fully recover yet, let us return to the tent so you can rest."

Cauthrien snorted, there would be time for rest, but first she needed to speak with the Prince.

They had a lot to talk about.

She started for the largest tent, the one bearing the sigil of House Vael.

She suspected she would find Sebastian there.

Ella followed after her like an overprotective governess.

IOI

Sebastian it seemed had a guest.

The scouts outside of camp had discovered a young woman making her way along the tree line. When discovered, she had surrendered without a fight. She was just a girl really, sixteen or seventeen summers if she was a day. Her skin was pale with very curly red hair pulled into two sloppy pigtails. Her throat was covered by a heavy black scarf. She also had a strange tattoo on the side of her face. One of his advisors identified as the markings of an Antivan Crow. Though clearly the girl was not Antivan, it was enough to put Sebastian's guards on edge.

The girl was armed only with a pair of daggers and a bandolier of throwing blades, but Sebastian had aired on the side of caution, if the girl was here to kill him, she would likely not have surrendered all of her weapons.

"She won't talk my Prince," one of his guards said, "dim maybe; it would explain the ease of her capture."

The woman glared at the man. Sebastian had the feeling if this one did not want to be captured, she would not have.

"Can you talk," he asked the woman?

She shook her head.

"Mute?"

She nodded.

It was an interesting choice in an assassin, one who could not talk even if captured.

"Have you come here to kill me?"

The girl shook her head no.

"Were you sent to find me?"

She nodded.

"By whom?" he requested.

The girl pulled up the sleeve of her tunic, revealing another tattoo. It was a symbol that was easily recognized all over Thedas, the mark of the white griffon.

Sebastian's eyebrow went up, "You're a grey warden?"

The girl nodded.

"Warden my ass," one of the guards growled, he tried to push the girl to the ground.

The girl sighed.

She grabbed his arm flipped him over and had his own dagger at his neck before he even realized what had happened.

She glared angrily at him.

The men around Sebastian tensed, all blades were pointed at the grey warden in their midst.

Sebastian regarded the girl carefully.

"Please do not kill him," he asked her.

She glanced up at Sebastian and then back at the unfortunate man she had at her mercy.

The lady warden sighed.

She planted the dagger in the ground next to the man's head, and backed away. The unfortunate guard scrambled away, he let out a sigh of relief once he was safely out of the girl's reach.

She gave him the warmest smile she could manage.

The man shuddered.

Well that settled the warden issue, Sebastian thought with a chuckle.

It also provided him with the chance to answer a question.

"Maybe you can explain this to me," he said throwing down one of the sword recovered from Goran's man outside of Ostwick, the sword bearing the markings of the Grey Wardens.

The girl motioned to one of the guards that had brought her here.

"She had a missive on her when she was captured ser," the man said nervously, "we were going to let Ella look at them before we brought them to you, figured it could be some kind of trickery."

Sebastian nodded, "someone go fetch Ella."

"Don't need to ser," the guard who had retrieved the letter said pointing behind him.

Sebastian turned, he saw Cauthrien approaching with Ella trying to keep up behind her.

The Prince chuckled; the woman was certainly a handful.

"Feeling better," he quipped.

"Yes ser," Cauthrien said; she regarded the silent red head with a sense of suspicion.

The other woman held her gaze, Cauthrien might have been an insect for the amount of concern the other woman showed her.

The missive was given to Ella who detected no kind of magical trickery about it. After which Sebastian took it and read the contents within:

_To his Excellency Prince Sebastian Vael,_

_My name is Justin, a commander in the Grey Wardens; the woman before you is Constance, one of my finest rogues. I regret to inform you that many of your troubles recently have had to do with a traitor within our ranks, a traitor who has now taken refuge among you enemies. This traitor had been arming your enemies using weapons stolen from us. You have our sincerest apologies for this. _

_The First Warden at Weisshaupt has charged my men and I with the task of ending this traitor. We shall aid you in your cause in exchange for assistance in dealing with this problem. If you wish to meet and discuss this further, Constance shall serve as my emissary and deliver you to a neutral site to discuss terms once I have arrived._

_We are sorry for the losses that you have suffered. All I can offer is our promise to aid you against this threat. To show you that I am not an enemy, I have included a token of a friend we share. If you do not trust me, I ask you to trust her. She will explain everything when we arrive._

_Your servant_

_Justin of the Grey Wardens._

Sebastian shook his head, a grey warden traitor; such a thing was unheard of.

Cauthrien looked like she was going to be ill. _Wardens, why did it have to be __**wardens?**__ Did they take some sick pleasure from destroying her life? Intruding into every aspect of it? Was she destined to be at their mercy forever?_

Sebastian turned to the mute warden, "You are Constance?"

The woman smiled and nodded.

"Where is this token your commander mentioned?"

The girl produced a scarf from the sleeve of her gauntlet, she handed it to the Prince.

His voice caught in his throat.

He knew the scarf; it was maroon with the symbol of Andraste in violet fabric. He had seen it several times during his time in Kirkwall.

She would wear it the moment she stepped outside of the Gallows, her arm in his as he escorted her from the Templars' shadow. She had always relaxed in his presence; she knew he would let no Templar harm her. He remembered their time together fondly, her hand in his, the sweet taste of her lips as they shared a kiss, but if the wardens had this?

His heart lurched.

"Is she well?" he asked Constance.

The mute warden nodded.

_Praise the Maker_ he thought, he had worried about her after they had parted. He thought she would be safer on her own than at his side. Plus, he had still had hope to continue Elthina's work at the time, before he had been dragged back into all this. Still he could not help but smile. She was safe, she was alive.

His beautiful Bethany Hawke was still alive, and best of all…she was returning to him.

Praise the Maker.

"I shall meet with your Commander," he informed the girl.

Constance nodded; Bethany had told her the scarf should be just enough. Still the girl had to wonder why Bethany had not sent a note telling her friend of her survival, not to mention her recent marriage.

She suspected the Prince would be in for a little shock when the Commander arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: spoiler alert for DA: Asunder if you have not read it yet, you have been warned. Other than that enjoy chapter 5**

**Chapter 5: The Templar without a Past**

**Chateau Haine: The old Grey Warden Refuge**

_How can you know where you are going, when you don't know where you have been?_

Tallis's words cut Bradley sharper than the blade she had driven into his shoulder. It had not been easy for him the last year, carrying out his duty with no idea who he had been for the first twenty four years of his life. Leliana had done her best to help him, she had answered his questions, and showed him his service file, but it was like hearing one of her stories, information with no emotional context.

_Who was he? What kind of man had he been?_

He had spent most of the last year trying to answer that question.

He knew his name was Bradley Reinhart, Seeker of the Chantry; he was a servant of Leliana, the left hand of the Divine. He was also a warrior of great skill, in the last year he had carried out many a mission in the name of Her Perfection, the Divine Justina V.

Now he had returned to her service yet again, the Nevarra mission had been…interesting. That Qunari agent Tallis had been an interesting challenge, but now that mission was done. It was time to get back to the business at hand.

Namely the war.

The network of caverns beneath Chateau Haine was the perfect place to keep the Divine safe. The Montfort family that had owned it was now all but instinct thanks to the death of their heir during the Orlesian civil war.

The empress and the royal court continued to resist, but the Grand Duke's men were extremely loyal. Plus, with no circle to fall back on, neither side had magic on their side to bring the war quickly to a close.

Why had the Lord Seeker chose now of all times to make a grab for power over the chantry? The traitorous bastard's timing could not have been worse.

The circles were now in open rebellion, the death of Wynne, one of the heroes of the Blight, during the Lord Seeker's failed attempt to hobble the circles had set off a firestorm that had been brewing since Kirkwall.

_Kirkwall…the city of chains._

Just thinking of Kirkwall made the Seeker's head throb, he knew he had served in Kirkwall, but that time, as well as everything else about his past, was lost to him.

His first memory was waking up in the village of Haven in southern Ferelden. It was there that the chantry guarded the Urn of Scared Ashes, the final resting place of the prophet Andraste. Bradley had been…wounded while defending the ashes from a darkspawn attack. He had ended up driving the last of the creatures into the cleansing flame that was the last test to see if someone was worthy of the ashes.

He had survived… his armor, weapons and clothing burned away, unfortunately the flames had also burned away his mind as well, he awoke only after they had taken everything he was, all he could remember now was that he was a Templar and that his name was Bradley Reinhart.

He had spoken with both priests and mages, to see if their lore held any clue to how he might become his self again, but nothing they had done had any effect in restoring his mind.

He simply could not remember who he had been. Not that it mattered; he was a soldier, like everyone else here. The rest of the order may have forgotten its loyalty to the Divine but he had not.

Bradley shook his head; most of the soldiers here were women who had joined the chantry to escape lives of great violence, now in order to protect the chantry they all loved they had to take up weapons yet again. Bradley sighed, so few of his own brothers and sisters in the Templar order had remained loyal after the Lord Seeker declared the covenant with the chantry null and void. Fortunately, the Lord Seeker had vanished shortly after he had dissolved the covenant. Now instead of fighting a unified Templar order, the various knight commanders throughout Thedas fought the war their own way.

There were at least five different Templar armies with five different agendas.

The though was enough to make Bradley's head ache.

Yet, it was not his business to ponder the stupidity of his fellows, some of them lost in the fires of lyrium withdrawal, as their supply lines were cut by mages loyal to Grand Enchanter Fiona. The Divine still had some allies within the circles. Hopefully, she could parlay those friendships into some kind of plan to end this wasteful war before the Qunari, Tevinter, or someone else decided to seize the opportunity and destroy them all.

His mission in Nevarra had been mainly to show the Qunari that the chantry wasn't dead. Tallis could report back to her superiors that the soldiers of the Divine still fought in her name. Justinia still had power over the faithful.

Despite what the Lord Seekers men said.

The Templars had installed a new Divine in Justinia's absence, but few doubted that the girl was nothing more than a mouth piece for the rebellious knight commanders.

She was no Justinia, the Templar order realized this, and dealt with that fact as they felt was necessary. The Divine had survived several assassination attempts as the Templar order tried to seize the last of her power for themselves...

Her Perfection would likely have died in Val Royeaux if it was not for a small, but loyal group of Seekers, Cassandra, Leliana, and himself among them. They had protected her as the faith they had sworn to defend was torn apart by ambition and insanity.

He found himself a place near the refuge's underground lake. The Grey Wardens had prepared these tunnels to protect innocents from the Blights. Now it served as the last refuge of the rightful followers of the faith.

_Grey Wardens?_ Something in Bradley's vacant mind clicked. _What was it about Grey Wardens that made him struggle to remember who he had been?_

Leliana had not been very helpful either. She had told him that the Maker had taken his memories for a reason. When he was ready, when Bradley had reached a certain point she was certain his memories would be returned to him.

In the meantime, all he had was his work, his faith, and his honor.

"Good morning Ser Bradley," the voice that had spoken was cultured, and well educated.

It was also very familiar. Bradley turned to see a man around his age in circle robes. Many of his fellows would be suspicious of a mage being allowed down here, but this man had saved the Divine's life a little over a year ago.

She knew he could be trusted.

"Hello Galyan," Bradley turned bowing slightly to the mage.

Regalyan D'Marcall had been a friend to both the Templars and the circle before the war. The mage with his long brown hair, and short well-trimmed beard, was a familiar face in dealing with the Divine, he had aided Lady Cassandra defending Justinia during the attack on the ten year gathering a year and a half ago. He now did his best to keep lines of communication open between the chantry and the mages that made up the circle, in a hope that one day reunification may be possible. That was one of two reasons for his presence here.

Of course, there was always the second reason, Bradley understood that it was hard to let go of the things and people you loved.

"Cassandra is not here Galyan."

The hope faded from the mage's eyes.

"A shame," Galyan deflated a little bit.

"She is still hunting champions in the Free Marches," Bradley said with a shrug, "of course from what I hear she is also having fun dodging the lord seekers men."

Galyan's reaction to this knowledge was barely disguised fear. Cassandra Pentaghast was a great warrior, but even she could not take on an army alone.

"I…I hope she is… alright," the mage said his voice thick with concern.

"This is Cassandra we are talking about," Bradley reminded him, "in a fight between her and an archdemon; I would have to advise the dragon to get another of its brothers, just to make the fight fair."

Galyan chuckled at that.

Bradley placed a friendly hand on the others man's shoulder, Cassandra and Galyan, they were an odd pair, the mage and the hero of Orlais. Cassandra loved Galyan as much as he loved her, but her duties always seemed to keep them apart. It was not just a matter of mages and Templars, both of them understood they were both from different worlds, and neither could give up the obligations to their respective orders.

Again the headache spike in Bradley's mind, a familiar sight greeted him.

A pair of eyes, a pair of beautiful ruby colored eyes, eyes that shown with love for him.

_Who are you? Why are you not with me?_

Maker why did he have endure this, why couldn't the Maker just let him remember?

Galyan noticed how he shifted his shoulder uncomfortably; the mage reached out and healed the dagger wound. Bradley sighed with relief and gave his friend a grateful nod.

A knight approached him from behind, one of The Divine's personal bodyguards. He motioned for Bradley to follow, the seeker said goodbye to his friend.

Her Perfection had need of him, as always duty called.

IOI

"I am sending you to Starkhaven," the Divine said once he had gotten settled in her presence.

Bradley was shocked, Starkhaven was a contested area, the Free Marches in general were reeling under attacks authorized by Prince Goran Vael of Starkhaven.

"Forgive me Your Perfection," he said respectfully, "but Starkhaven is not the most stable of places right now. Surely the Chantry cannot risk alienating yet another power when the Templar order is hunting for you. Adding another hostile enemy may not be in our best interests right now."

Justina nodded, the woman was extremely politically astute, but as always she had a reason for all that she did.

"We have been receiving reports of demonic influence in the City of Starkhaven. It is feared by the chantry there that a demon may be influencing the royal court. Despite our war with the Templars, we must still look after the souls of the faithful. The horrors being reported in Starkhaven cannot be allowed to continue."

Bradley did not mention that men and women did not need demonic influences to commit atrocities on one another. This report of demonic influence maybe a trap to draw Justinia's loyalist into the open.

It was good that he was being sent then; Bradley would die before giving up Justinia to his faithless brethren.

The Divine regarded him with concern, she had noticed something. The tension in his shoulders, the way he gritted his teeth.

"Are you well my son," she asked, "You seem… pained."

"It is nothing your perfection," he assured her, "I have been suffering from headaches of late, and flashes of what I think might be my former life."

The Divine raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Do you remember anything," she seemed concerned for his welfare, but that was not surprising, Justinia treated those in her inner circle like family. Ever since Leliana had first brought him to her side from Ferelden, she had tried her best to advise him on his path to finding out who he had been.

Of course, she would be concerned for his pain.

"Just flashes Your Grace," he assured her, "images that make no sense to me."

The Divine nodded.

"Perhaps the Maker is preparing you for the return of who you once were. Perhaps this journey to Starkhaven is part of his grand plan for you?"

Bradley doubted the Maker would take that much interest in him; he was a soldier, nothing more. He was a good soldier to be sure, but nothing special beyond that.

"If this a matter of demonic possession," he requested, "how do you wish me to proceed?"

The Divine considered this.

"The demon must be destroyed," she ordered, "once that is done I am confident the faithful will be able to route, any of the lasting effects from its presence.

"Am I to be acting under your direct order in this, or am I to consider myself a rogue element?"

Justinia sniffed, "I doubt any would think you were not acting under my order my son. You don't have a rebellious bone in your body."

Bradley wanted to smile, but a twinge of memory made him thing that maybe that just wasn't so.

He wished Leliana was here, but the sister had other duties now, the Divine kept her as busy as Cassandra and he was. Any questions he had for her regarding his past would have to be answered later.

His duty in this matter was clear. He would be going to Starkhaven.

He assured the Divine that he would leave as soon as his supplies were readied. Her Perfection wished him luck, and told him that the Maker would watch over him in this dangerous quest.

Bradley prayed that this was so, unfortunately he would be alone in this endeavor, he would perhaps seek out the aid of Sebastian Vael, the leader of the resistance to Prince Goran's rule. With his help, perhaps this task could be completed with minimal loss of life.

This mission would not be easy, but it needed to be done. Demonic influences could not be tolerated in this day and age. If the chantry was to survive, they needed to be more proactive, they could ill afford to show any weakness.

Bradley may not have known who he had been, but he knew who he was now. He was the servant of the Divine, and a Seeker of the Chantry.

He prayed to the Maker that it would be enough.

**Author's Note: One day will tell the story about Bradley and Tallis, but for now I shall continue to focus on the gathering of heroes. See you all soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I promise to have some action here soon. I just have to set the stage first. Anyway here is chapter 6. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: A Not-So Normal Life**

Ferelden: Denerim, The Gnawed Noble Tavern

Last night had been a mistake Bethany Hawke-Oslin realized

On one hand, it had been good to see Varric and Isabela again. It had been nice to catch up with them after all this time. Isabela told her of some of her adventures serving in the Ferelden navy; the pirate queen seemed to enjoy her privateer status, steady pay for her men, and a clearer conscience knowing she was raiding enemies of her adopted homeland.

Varric surprised her by admitting that he was engaged with a serious, though unfortunately long distant. relationship. This Magister Tilani seemed to be quite different from the Tevinter Mages Bethany had encountered in the past, from one of the letters that Varric had showed her it seemed that the woman had come to care deeply for her old friend.

After everything that Varric had gone through what with the Chantry and his brother and cousins, she hoped that this would give him a little peace in his life.

Bethany buried her head in the pillow with a sleepy groan, the first traces of a hangover starting to take effect, the slight pounding of hammers in her head.

She winced in the light, she should never have taken those last two honey meads from Isabela. She truly liked the stuff; sadly it hated her the next morning.

"Are you okay Betts," she could hear the concern in her husband's voice.

'Her husband,' despite the pain Bethany smiled, how lovely that sounded.

She had always feared that she would die alone, never knowing a husband's loving embrace.

Then Justin had come back, praise the Maker.

"No… more… mead…ever," She grumbled into her pillow

Justin chuckled, lightly rubbing her bare neck and shoulders, he had warned her, still…it had not been a bad evening. His young bride was a very amorous drunk. She had been the one who insisted they turn in early.

He could not say he had not enjoyed that.

"Guess I can't tease you about being a virgin anymore can I sweetie," Isabela laughed as the couple retreated to their room.

_No_, Bethany had thought with a wicked smirk, _her friend really couldn't._

Varric had been extremely interested in the story of how she and Justin had met, or perhaps she should say met again. They had been friends as children after all, until Justin had left home at sixteen, only to meet up again when his duty as a Grey Warden drew him back into her life.

"Sounds like one of the embellishments I used to dream up for your sister's stories sunshine," the dwarf had chuckled.

Merrill and Serene had joined them as well. Varric and the bard had hit it off quite famously, both story tellers by trade.

Isabela made a few not so subtle hints that she would not mind sharing her bed with the elven Warden Lieutenant. With her ruby-colored eyes and full curvy figure, the elf was very attractive. Isabela commented how she could see loving such a woman, perhaps two or three times in one night.

Serene had blushed and excused herself, saying she needed to check on the rest of their men before tomorrow.

Bethany watched her friend, leave feeling concerned for her welfare. Serene's life had become very lonely, the bard choosing to focus on her duties as a Grey Warden first. As far as they could tell the bard turned to no one for companionship, not the wardens at Vigil's Keep or even the new recruits that had joined Justin's Lost Garrison in the last few months.

Serene no longer engaged in casual relationships, she flirted true, but those were all business to gain the elf what she wanted, she wasn't looking to find anyone new. It was clear to both Bethany and Justin that the bard's heart still belonged to Ser Bradley Reinhart, a Templar that had died aiding them against Delance and his Darkspawn allies.

Bethany hoped that her friend would one day allow herself to love again, but until then there was nothing anyone could do.

As usual Merrill was oblivious to her fellow warden's plight, she had always lived in her own world.

Merrill had talked a league a minute updating Isabela on all that had become of her since joining the Grey Wardens. Justin had warned Merrill not to tell her old friend everything about the Delance mission. Something's should after all remain inside the order, and she was to tell the pirate nothing about Wren. So, Merrill settled for nattering on about her life with Alim.

Alim Surana was an elven mage who had…bonded with Merrill during a visit to Orzammar. He had been a senior Enchanter with the Orzammar Circle then, and had saved Bethany's life when she had been accidently poisoned during a dwarven assassination attempt. The elven enchanter had been proud of the Orzammar circle and what they were trying to build there. Sadly, that circle no longer existed; the Templars had bribed King Bhelen handsomely, to remove the circle from his city. Few of the mages had escaped; Alim had come looking for Merrill after he had seen to the safety of the survivors. He had showed up at Vigil's Keep wounded and starving.

Merrill had spent the next month nursing him back to health. She never seemed happier.

Despite the loses they had suffered, most of Bethany's friends seemed to be finding happiness.

It seemed that all of her friends were getting their lives together just as the world was falling apart.

Hopefully this business in Starkhaven wouldn't make the situation any worse.

Bethany had insisted on going, if Sebastian was in trouble, then it was a fair bet that she might get to see her sister again… fighting at his side.

Marian, the Champion of Kirkwall…Bethany missed her older sister; somehow she knew that somewhere on this mission, they would meet again.

She looked forward to that.

IOI

Justin Oslin smiled, he did not mean to, Bethany was not trying to be cute he realized, but she was none the less, scrunching up her face like a Mabari pup.

She really did not handle hangovers very well.

The warden sighed; there was a time when he thought that he was not the marrying kind. He had been in love with the sea and his life of freedom on it.

The wardens had taken that life of freedom away when they had conscripted him, still he could not really complain.

They had brought Bethany Hawke back into his life.

He had not wanted her along on this mission, not that he doubted her power or skills, no, as a senior enchanter in the Kirkwall Circle Bethany had no shortage of ways to defend herself.

No, he had not wanted her along because he did not want to risk her safety.

They had a huge fight over it, their first as a married couple. She insisted that he would need her to convince Sebastian of the righteousness of their cause, and it hurt that he did not think that she could handle herself in Starkhaven.

Justin had rolled his eyes, it wasn't that at all. It was the simple fact that he had promised her a new life, a life of safety and security. The Templars could not touch as long as she lived under the warden's shadow. Plus, their friend Sister Leliana had filed a report with the Chantry claiming that Bethany Hawke of Kirkwall was now dead. That report released her from the death sentence that the Annulment of the Kirkwall Circle had put over her head. After all, you could not kill someone twice.

Starkhaven was a war zone. There was also likely to be Templars roaming the area that had worked in the Gallows, Templars that would likely try to kill Bethany out of spite, or out of loyalty to the late Knight-Commanders Meredith or Delance.

Then there was Prince Sebastian himself.

Justin hated to admit it, but he was concerned about his wife seeing her old flame again. Not that he doubted her, but he was worried that when confronted by her old love, she might decide that she had made a mistake marrying him.

That was something he could not bear.

He had confessed that to her when he apologized for their fight. Maker bless her, she had not got angry at him for being jealous or afraid; she simply kissed him lightly on the lips and hugged him.

"Note where you are right now love," She said warmly, "Sebastian made his choice, and I have made mine, I chose you."

That had been yet another reason why he had thanked the Maker for bringing her into his life.

Maker help him…**she was his life.**

IOI

"Mm mm…more," Bethany sighed, enjoying the pressure of his hands on her neck and shoulders, "please love…more."

Justin smiled, he enjoyed these quiet moments they had together, "Sounds like someone is feeling better." He purred.

"Better and better honey bear," she smiled.

"Lady Oslin," he said with mock seriousness, "I must order you never to call me that in the presence of the others."

"What happens if I refuse," she smirked.

He considered this, what would be the appropriate punishment, hmm.

"I will have to spank you dear."

"Really," she giggled, "sound like fun…maybe we could skip right to that point," she laughed at the look on her husband's face, "Too much Isabela?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted, "I'd stick to being your smart sexy little-self, love."

"You think I'm sexy," she grinned.

"Who wouldn't?"

She took a moment to think.

"Maybe you need to show me how much you think so," she said suggestively.

He pressed his mouth over hers.

She moaned softly, as he shifted in their bed, starting to maneuver on top of her…he wanted more…and she wanted to give it to him.

A loud knock at the door interrupted them.

"Justin?" a familiar lilting called out, "sorry to disturb you, but we need your help."

Damn it Merrill he thought.

"Shit," Justin groaned.

"Damn," Bethany pouted.

"It is Merrill Justin," the Dalish's lilting voice called from behind the door, "there is a problem down on the docks."

He was almost afraid to ask, "What now?"

"Well…um…" the Dalish sounded more nervous than usual, "well…it is Leonie…she wants to squash Isabela."

"That's a problem," the warden quipped drily.

"Justin," Bethany spat, slightly slapping his arm.

Justin sighed, Leonie may be a golem now, but she was still a fellow Grey Warden. Normally, she could control her temper, but he knew how easily Isabela could rub someone the wrong way.

"I'll be down there shortly," he sighed, "run back to the docks and make sure Leonie doesn't crush anyone until I get there."

"Yes Justin," Merrill said, he heard her running down the hall.

Well so much for a little quiet time with his wife.

Duty called.

"Try to be nice love," Bethany reminded him, slipping back under the covers. They were set to sail with the evening tide. That would hopefully give her enough time to sleep off this slight hangover.

_Be nice to Isabela,_ he would try. Part of him though would never forgive her for what she had done to Wren all those years ago. Would his friend have gone so completely over the edge if Isabela had not run away from him?

He could not say for sure. Of course he was not entirely blameless either. He had not helped his friend deal with the pain, and Wren had gone…well if not mad, at least fanatically aggressive in his desire to punish the Chantry for the death of the woman who had raised him.

Could he really blame his old friend?

Not really, but…

**No,** he could not do this. Wren had made his choice. Isabela was a pain, but she had not left knowing what Birdie would turn into.

He just had to focus on doing his job.

He had no more time to worry about Birdie and Isabela.

Best to stay focused on what was to come.

Andreas Wren was the past.

Starkhaven and the Warden traitor hiding there was the present.

He needed to be dealt with, after that…well then Justin would have time to worry about the past.

Just not now.

Poor old Birdie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The New Lost**

**The Siren's Call II, Somewhere on the Waking Sea**

Justin Oslin had two great loves in his life.

The first was sleeping peacefully in the Captain's quarters of the Siren's Call II. It was kind of Isabela to offer her cabin to her friend. "You're newlyweds sweetie," Isabela had reminded Bethany with a smirk, "I wouldn't expect the two of you to sleep out on the deck." Of course, the pirate queen reserved the right to reclaim it should any of the handsome wardens catch her eye.

It was unlikely that would happen though, Justin had warned all of his men about Isabela's…appetites.

It was a petty revenge perhaps, but it was one Bethany had allowed him.

Which brought him to his second great love, he had risen early, not wanting to disturb Bethany, his poor wife had been sea sick for the few days and had not gotten much sleep. He intended to let her rest now.

That was all right, it had been too long since he had stood on the port bow of a ship and watched the sun come up, to smell the sea, to feel breeze tickle his hair.

He missed the seas sometimes.

There was a bit of commotion before he had awoke. The crew had spotted a nice fat Orlesian trade ship on the horizon. The crew had buzzed with excitement, the lure of wealth hard to resist.

Isabela's eyes had flashed with excitement, but backed down when Justin reminded her of their mission here.

She was to deliver the wardens safely to the Free Marches, nothing more.

The pirate queen had grudgingly agreed.

It pleased him to see the new recruits were awake and moving around on deck. He was hoping to have them trained so that eventually they would be able to crew a ship if the need arose, much like they had done under his predecessor Commander Torrik. Sadly, all of those wardens had been killed under the Gallows in Kirkwall.

Justin was the last of the old Lost Garrison.

The lost Garrison had existed in one fashion or another for almost two hundred years. The original members had been Ferelden Wardens who had fled their homeland when their Commander Sophia Dryden had betrayed her oath of neutrality and tried to seize the Ferelden throne.

Sophia's gambit had failed, and those few survivors were left without a home, no other warden garrison would touch them. They were sent back to the Weisshaupte Fortress to stand trial for their commander's misdeeds.

The first warden it seemed had other ideas.

Those wardens were to have been executed, but instead went on to serve as the First Warden of Weisshaupte's personal hand of vengeance. The next time a warden stepped out of line, or someone meddled in the affairs of the order. The Lost Garrison could be dispatched; they dealt with the troublemakers without pity or mercy.

Serving in the Lost Garrison was considered an honor; the lost took only the most loyal and most powerful, since they were often called upon to kill fellow wardens if they betrayed their oaths. Plus, the research conducted by the blood mage Avernus had provided the members of the Lost Garrison with a new version of the Joining ritual, a version that further enhanced their warden abilities.

It was unclear if the first warden would ever allow this new version of the joining to become standard practice, or if it would remain with the lost, Justin had no idea, such a decision was sadly out of his hands.

For now, he tried to focus on the mission at hand. He was unsure why a warden would voluntarily steal from his brothers and sisters, but that was part of the reason that they were here. Discover the identity of the thief, evaluate the damage done to the order, and then remove any and all who were aware of how these thefts were accomplished.

The weapons stolen from the warden caches were meant for the defense against future Blights, to use them in any other way was the heights of treason.

His eyes fell on the his charges, his fellow wardens looked ready, but for some this would be their first true mission, he prayed they were all up to the task.

He had no worries about those who had aided him during the Delance mission; these wardens were a known commodity.

Serene, his ruby-eyed elven lieutenant had been trained as a bard in Orlais. She had carried out many successful infiltration and assassination missions in the Empire and elsewhere, but then she had been captured in Starkhaven. She would have been executed, but Stroud of the Grey Wardens had invoked the right of Conscription. Serene had been brought to the warden base in Ansburg after that, when Justin and his fellows arrived looking for new recruits, Serene had been a logical choice.

Merrill, once a First of the Dalish, as well as a companion of the Champion of Kirkwall had been dying of the Blight sickness when Justin had found her in Kirkwall. The elf's blood magic had aided them greatly in their battles against the mad Templar Gaston Delance. Merrill had come to few the Wardens as her new clan and would do anything to ensure their victory.

Leonie Caron was a golem; she had once been a lieutenant in the Wardens of Orlais. She had perished in the Deep Roads, slain by an out of control golem when they had tried to destroy the restored Anvil of the Void. All she had left was the wardens now.

Faizyl Harrowmont was a master archer, as well as an expert of Dwarven engineering and explosives. He had come to the surface to aid them against Delance, and had only recently joined the order as a full member. Justin was proud to have the dwarf on their side, despite the fact that he was crazy as a shit house rat.

That left only the new recruits, they were varied bunch, but that was not surprising, Grey Wardens came from all walks of life. These men and women were no different. He had recruited ten originally; sadly three had perished during the joining. He hoped the remaining seven would be up to the task.

Constance had been an Antivan Crow once upon a time; she had been a student of the legendary Zevran Arainai. It had been he who had brought the mute young red-haired woman to the order at her request. There was no one better with a pair of daggers. Justin had sent her on ahead, if anyone could find Prince Vael in the wilderness of Starkhaven it was her.

Ser Bevin of Redcliffe had joined only a few months ago. The brother of the Arlessa of Redcliffe, Justin had been surprised such a man would want to serve in the Grey Wardens. Still he could not doubt the lad's skill with a sword and shield. He had become very close with Constance, not surprising since they had taken their joining together.

Toby was a member of the infamous Dryden family. He had been weaned on tales of the wardens and their exploits over the years. It was funny that a Dryden now served in the Lost Garrison, considering his ancestors role in their creation. His Father was a skilled blacksmith; it was no wonder the young man was so handy with a heavy maul.

Mateo was dark skinned warrior from the shores of Rivain. He had been a pit fighter there, that life had transformed a young boy into a large heavily muscled young man. He spoke very little of his past. Merrill took a shine to the lad almost instantly; perhaps he reminded her a bit of her friend Colo, an Antivan warden who had died during the Delance mission. So far Mateo had resisted the Dalish's offer of friendship, if he could continue to do so remained to be seen.

Wulfe was a hunter from the Brecilian Forrest. He was a tall shaggy man with strange yellow eyes; the rumor about him was that he had been born a werewolf, and that Solona the hero of Ferelden had restored his humanity when he was still a child. He had never confirmed or denied those rumors; he simply did his duty in his usual efficient manner.

Treasure was the daughter of a merchant from the city of Denerim. The last of seven children, her mother had always wanted a girl, but had produced six sons before getting her only beloved daughter, that was where she had received her rather unusual name. Her family had been killed during the darkspawn siege of Denerim ten years earlier. Treasure had been only eight years old at the time. Over the years she had come to revere the Grey Wardens. She inherited her family's money at sixteen, and used it to fund her combat training. At eighteen, she had grown into a beautiful tall blonde woman, with fierce green eyes. Her zeal in carrying out her Grey Warden duties came dangerously close to fanaticism, but Justin could not doubt her skills. He had never seen a woman handle a halberd war ax better.

Simon, their final new member, had come directly from Weisshaupte fortress. He was a small soft spoken man with receding brown hair. He was bit of an enigma, even among his fellow wardens. He was well educated, yet fought with the skill of a duelist on the shores of Llomerryn. He also possessed an extremely chivalric attitude. Before setting sail from Denerim, a man in the Gnawed Noble tavern had made a mistake of grabbing Serene's behind as she passed by him. Normally the elf would have dealt with the matter herself, but Simon dealt with it before she could begin. He broke five of the man's fingers, and demanded that he apologize to the lady, after which he had sat calmly back down and finished his meal.

They were an odd lot to be sure, but Justin was determined to turn them into the best Wardens in all of Thedas.

IOI

"How long?"

Justin turned to find Isabela watching him. She had changed out of her port clothes into her more familiar silken bodice and thigh high boots. Justin always wondered why she didn't wear more armor; she took a huge chance given the risky nature of her duelist reputation.

"Hm?" he answered.

"How long have you been gone from the sea?" she repeated.

Justin's brow furrowed, "Almost two years," he sighed, "I had forgotten how beautiful it is out here."

She came up beside him, taking a deep breath of sea air. "I was landlocked for almost seven years in Kirkwall. Drove me mad not being out here for so long. Still…it wasn't a total loss; I got meet Hawke and Bethany."

The fondness in the pirate queen's voice surprised him. Isabela had always struck him as a very selfish woman. Perhaps Bethany had been right, perhaps her time with Marian had forced Isabela to grow up.

"Excuse me Captain," Isabela's elven first mate said coming up behind them, "I think we have a problem."

Isabela's eyes narrowed as he handed her a spy glass. He pointed at a dark spot off the stern. She took a look to see who was back there.

"Lovely," she spat.

What," Justin asked.

'It's the trading vessel we spotted earlier," she informed him, "it is following us, coming up fast."

"The Call can't out run a trade ship?"

"I don't think it is a trade ship Oslin. My guess is that trader flag she is flying was to sucker us into attacking her."

"Raiders," Justin growled.

"Maybe," Isabela snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be privateers fighting for Starkhaven."

"How would they know about us?" he asked, "this mission is supposed to be secret?"

Isabela laughed, "I love working for Ali and Lys, but their palace has more leaks than sieve. One of them probably got word to that bitch Anora."

Justin had heard that Anora Mac Tir was living in exile in Goran Vael's court; he was just hoping that she did not enjoy the Prince's favor.

Sadly he was wrong.

"You better go wake Bethany Oslin," Isabela said drawing her daggers, "I think we got a bit of company coming."

Justin turned, so much for slipping into Starkhaven undetected.

"WARDENS!" he called out, getting his peoples' attention, "Prepare to receive uninvited guests."

The wardens rushed to gather their weapons.

He looked behind them; the other ship was gaining on them and closing fast.

They did not have much time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Blood at Sea**

"On your feet you dogs!" Isabela snarled, "All hands on deck, prepare to repel boarders!"

Her crew responded quickly, weapons were gathered, hatches battened down.

The Pirate Queen was pleased, her crew was responding perfectly.

She had hoped to reach the coast before the raiding vessel, but it was far faster than she had expected, it seemed likely that they would just have to fight their way out of this.

That did not bother Isabela that much.

Justin and his fellow wardens stood before her, Bethany and Varric as well, Merrill, her poor little kitten, her face was as green as her eyes. She used her staff to keep from keeling over from sea sickness.

"Where do you need us?" Justin asked her.

Isabela smirked.

"You would follow my order then?"

"Your ship, your rules," Justin shrugged, "the grey wardens stand ready to assist you Captain …at your word."

Isabela nodded.

"Position the mages near the helm, they will have a higher vantage point on the battle from up there, archers to if you can spare them."

"You heard the captain," Justin said, "mages defend the helm, Faizyl, Wulfe you to, see if you can't pick off an officer or two."

Both archers nodded.

"Treasure I want you up there as well, defend the mages with your life."

The young warden tensed.

"But… I want to fight commander," the girl complained, "You could use me in close quarters."

"Someone needs to keep the archers and mages safe," Justin reminded her, "your halberd gives you reach and you can keep the enemy back."

"But…"

Justin's eyes narrowed.

"My wife is up there Treasure, I'm trusting you to keep her and the others safe. If you are not up to that task…"

"N…no commander," the girl stammered, hearing the warning in his voice, "the others will be safe in my care. I…I live to serve."

"Good," Justin nodded. He turned to the others. "Simon protect Isabela, the rest of you fan out and aid the crew where ever you can."

The wardens broke up, Serene glanced at Justin.

"Not bad putting the taint princess in her place," the elf smirked.

"Treasure is a good soldier," Justin said blandly, "she just needs to learn that there is more at stake here than glory on the battlefield."

Serene nodded, the bard made for the riggings, scrambling up them like a cat. She had a belt loaded with fire and acid flasks. From above she could overlook the entire battle, hopefully she would be able to lob a few flasks onto the enemy deck.

The enemy ship drew closer, the bard could make out two ballistae mounted on her, one fore one aft.

This was clearly no trading vessel.

The Siren's Call II made for the coast, the Free Marches were almost in reach, Isabela hoped to draw the raiders in and scuttle them in the shallows, the Call was a lot lighter than the raider vessel.

If this did not work they would have a fight coming.

Serene tensed; it would not be long now.

IOI

"No worries Lady Oslin," Treasure promised Bethany, "I will keep you safe."

Bethany merely nodded.

She was not sure what to make of the intense young woman. Her fanaticism was on par with what Bethany had seen only in Templars… that could be both good and a bad thing.

Bethany glanced over at Varric; he had _Bianca_ out, readying her to fire.

"Ready to make _Bianca _sing?" she asked the dwarf.

Varric chuckled, Hawke used to ask him that before every battle they were in.

_It was good to hear it again._

"Ready and waiting Sunshine," he responded.

Treasure had worked herself up into a frenzy, her eyes flashed with bloodlust, her grin fierce and wild.

"Don't be so eager to die for the order Rea," that had been Wulfe talking; Rea was the nickname Nathaniel Howe had used for her during their training. The two of them had gone through their joining together, before being transferred to the Lost Garrison. The hunter understood the value of confidence, but he also understood the need to be careful as well.

"I would gladly die for the order Wulfe, she smirked, "but I would much rather kill for it."

Bethany shook her head; she feared what would become of the Garrison if Treasure ever had to take command.

The mage turned her attention to Merrill, the poor Dalish looked miserable, it amazed her that she was even standing up right.

"I don't feel so good," the Dalish gulped air, trying to keep from getting sick.

"Try to keep your eyes on a set point on the horizon," Bethany offered, Justin had told her that and it worked for the most part. She was still a little queasy, but she was better off than Merrill.

The other ship drew closer, there came a flash from its main deck.

Isabela gasped.

"INCOMING!"

Bethany just had time to drop as the fireball exploded against the Siren's Call II.

The other ship apparently had a mage aboard as well.

Bethany summoned cold, attempting to douse the flames.

Despite her weakened state Merrill began to cast.

Storm clouds rolled over the deck of the enemy ship, lightning rained down from the heavens.

Faizyl fired and explosive arrow at the ship, only to have it redirected by winds summoned by the enemy mage.

The arrow exploded uselessly in the water.

"Sodding nug-humper," the dwarf cried out angrily.

The other ship grew closer still, Merrill was forced to let up on the lightning, less it hit the Call as well.

Bethany could see the faces of the raiders; they readied grappling hooks preparing to board the Call.

The battle was about to begin.

IOI

"So you are here to protect me," Isabela asked Simon with a smirk.

"You have nothing to fear Captain," Simon said blandly, he might as well been discussing the weather, "I'll be watching your back."

The Pirate Queen smiled.

"I'll bet," she laughed, "Try not to get too distracted back there big boy."

"It won't be a problem," Simon answered; his good natured smile never left his face.

Isabela frowned.

"You don't like women do you?" she asked the warden.

The boy laughed.

"I adore women, but there is a time for vice and a time for violence. This…is a violent time."

Simon drew his weapon of choice, a Orlesian dueling saber. The blade was his pride and joy; many an enemy had shed their blood on it.

He was quite proud of that.

"Sex is an excellent release," he smiled at her, "but so is this."

Isabela wondered what it would be like to duel the warden, something to consider if they survive the next few minutes.

Grappling hooks struck the Call's main deck and riggings, raiders swung over shouting their war cries.

Justin called out one as well, drawing on the rage of the battle wrath. He had been trained as a berserker, and this type of fighting was perfect for him, close quarters, with little room to maneuver.

Serene moved down the main mast like a balance beam, the bard had been a skilled acrobat in Orlais, her Master's cover for their real work had been circus performers. Serene had maintained her climbing skills.

She was an extremely versatile warden.

Beven and Toby fought back to back, the two could be a major pain in the ass sometimes, finishing each other's sentences, annoying people was a sport for them. What had started out as a rivalry for Treasure and Constance's affections had grown into an odd kind of friendship?

Justin envied that a little, both of his best friends were gone, Carver was dead, and Wren…

Thinking about Wren filled him with new rage; he used it on the battle field.

Justin spun his boarding ax and long sword _Vigilance_ sang through the air, once the property of the legendary Grey Warden Solona Amell, the sword had been his since she he had tried to return it to her.

"I'm not much of a swordsman," the mage had said adjusting her spectacles, "It belongs in the hands of a true warden. It would honor me if you kept it."

How could he not have accepted it?

IOI

Simon and Isabela fought back to back as well, both were skilled one on one fighters. Simon's grin grew feral as he engaged his opponents; combat was the only time the man showed any true passion.

"Their poorly trained," the warden tsked, running yet another of the enemy through.

"I know," Isabela laughed, "They just don't make raiders like they use to do they big boy."

The one engaging Isabela tried to break off, only to run into Mateo, he grabbed the man and slammed him viciously into the main mast, crushing the man's spine.

The Rivaini Warden was a juggernaut, even though he had a sword, the former pit fighter preferred to use his fists, he wore two heavy spiked gauntlets. If Mateo got a hold of you…you were in a very bad way. Justin had seen him take a hurlock's jaw off with one punch of those things.

Another fireball struck the deck, pirates not engaged in battle tried to douse the flames. The flames managed to burn both Mateo and Toby though, the men both staggered back. Beven and Justin came to their aid.

They really needed to do something about the raider's mage.

IOI

Bethany and Merrill traded spells with their opponent on the other ship. The man was good, no question, and unlike them he had no problem with sea sickness.

"Get behind me," Treasure ordered, as she cut down another attacker with her halberd.

Treasure gestured at the enemy mage.

Her smite threw him to the deck.

Bethany's eyes widened, she had not known that Treasure knew Templar disciplines.

"Faizyl, Wulf," the blonde warden called out, "one of you kill that bastard."

"No need missy," Varric purred raising his crossbow, "Say hello_, Bianca_."

The enemy mage rose unsteadily, only to be struck by a crossbow bolt in the chest. The enemy mage slumped over dead on the deck.

Varric grinned from ear to ear.

Treasure smiled.

"I think I could grow to like you dwarf," she said fondly.

A raider managed to swing up onto the helm, Treasure hooked the man with her pole ax, knocking him to the deck. Before he could rise, she drove its spear end into his throat.

Blood gurgled in the man's mouth as he died.

The enemy ship began to disengage, the damage the mages had done were causing in take on water.

Their Captain had apparently had enough.

The remaining raiders were now trapped on the Call.

Treasure was covered in blood from head to foot, but still…she laughed.

The young warden threw back her head and let out a terrifying victory howl.

Bethany shivered at the girl's cry. She would remember that sound as long as she lived.

IOI

Two raiders managed to get below deck of the Siren's Call II. They carried fire flasks; they intended to burn the ship out from under the wardens and their allies.

They never stopped to wonder why no one pursued them down here.

"Sorry lads," a tinny Orlesian voice called out from the darkness, "You should have stayed above."

The men turned.

Two glowing blue eyes shone back at them.

Leonie reached out.

The golem's massive silverite hands crushed the two men's' skulls.

They didn't even have time to cry out.

IOI

Serene darted from mast to mast, her short sword spinning wildly, a few enemy had made it up to the rigging, she engaged them the best she could.

She lobed a fire flask onto the enemy ship, its sails caught flame.

The elf grinned.

An enemy sailor scrambled up after her. She met his daggers with her short sword; its poisoned blade would cause dizziness at the most minor of cuts.

_Let's see the bastard maintain his balance after that._

Something hard hit her in the stomach; one of them had managed to get behind her. She threw her head back cracking him in the jaw. The man staggered and fell screaming to the deck below.

Serene coughed trying to regain her breath, she wiped at her mouth.

Her fingers were stained red.

She looked down.

A dagger was lodged in her chest.

The elf's ruby eyes widened in surprise, _oh… Maker_ she thought.

The world spun away, her vision darkened.

Serene fell.

The waves of the Waking Sea claimed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dark Places**

There were places in Thedas where good people did not venture.

Places where a person could go if they wanted someone located, or if they wanted someone captured or killed. These were cruel places, vicious place, but they were also necessary places.

Between the Templars, mages, and the royal house of Starkhaven, such places were enjoying a massive upswing in business. Warrior flocked to the battlefields of these newest conflicts. Ash warriors from Ferelden, Reavers from Nevarra, Tal Vashoth from the Qunari lands, and even a few Tevinter blood mages had emerged to sell their surfaces in fighting the wars that were slowly engulfing all of Thedas.

One such place was on the border between Antiva, and the Free Marches, it was a small establishment catering to the more savage elements in the world.

It was referred to simply…as the Inn.

It was a place known for its mercenary and raider recruitment, it was the kind of place that a prince trying to regain his throne, might turn to for help.

It was for this reason that Wren had led Hawke and her family here.

The healer sighed, it had been a long time since he had found himself in this place, back then he had been hunting for possible crew members for their ship. Captain Cradock had paid handsomely for any new recruits.

Sometimes, Wren missed those days, back when profit had been his sole motivation.

The Witch King had changed all of that.

He sank into the nearest chair, his bad leg throbbing painfully; he took the time to remove the brace the dwarven smith back in Antiva City had made for him. It aided his walking, but it was far from painless, Wren feared that his leg would never heal right, that he may have to remove it, before all was said and done.

The thought of losing his leg enraged him.

Damn Justin and damn his circle pet!

It was all Bethany's fault, the circle pet had wounded him horribly, wounds that Justin had added to. The thought that he would never walk without pain again, infuriated the healer.

A small part of him was tempted to take it out on the girl's older sister.

Of course… it would never have been that easy, the Champion of Kirkwall was difficult to kill. Any woman who had killed a Qunari Arishok in single combat was someone not to be trifled with. Then there was her family, Fenris was far more dangerous than any other elf Wren had encountered before, his lyrium markings made him far too dangerous to engage directly. Amethyne was equally dangerous, even without her arcane warrior abilities; Hawke had trained the girl in the templar disciplines.

She was not someone to be underestimated either.

So…Wren was patient, he would wait for the right opportunity to present itself, preferably after they had dealt with the Witch King's enemy in Starkhaven, then the work of dispensing justice to Wren's true enemies could begin again.

The healer looked forward to that.

"So this place is called the inn then," Hawke asked him.

"Yes," he sighed, rubbing his bad leg, "mercenaries, assassins, and information dealers trade here, the man we are meeting should know where we can find Prince Vael."

"I wonder what the owner of this place was thinking," Hawke mused, "calling this place the inn. If he had any children I bet he named them the son or the daughter," Hawke chuckled to herself, "No one has respect for originality anymore."

Despite himself, Wren actually smiled, Hawke did bring up a very valid point.

"This mage we are meeting," Fenris said grimly, "you are certain he can be trusted?"

The healer nodded.

"Quill and I have done a lot of business in the past," Wren informed them, "he has no love of the Templars and he always has an ear to the ground, if anyone knows where your friend is, it will be him."

Amethyne regarded their fellow customers suspiciously, killers of all shapes and sizes here. One caught her eye, a man in black battle armor, he was hooded and cloaked, but she could swear he had been watching them since they had arrived.

She was about to let Mother Hawke know when a shifty, nervous looking man walked through the door. He looked around for a moment before spotting Wren.

The man smiled, yellow teeth shone between his lips. He headed over to greet them, "Hiya Birdie," the man exclaimed.

"Quill," Wren smiled, "you are looking well…business had been good I take it?"

"Not bad," the man shrugged, "Heard you lost the Queen…too bad…she was a fine ship."

Wren did not like thinking about the Rebel Queen…she had been his home for almost ten years, and now she was gone.

"Yes she was," Wren shrugged.

"These your new crew," the mage asked, "if so I have a line on a new ship for you... She is a beauty, I can…"

"Actually we need some information," Hawke said interrupting the man, "We wondered if you could point us to where Sebastian Vael is hiding these days."

"Vael," Quill's eyes widened, he turned to Wren, "what is going on Birdie? Thought you stayed out of politics?"

Wren sighed, since when was Quill skittish about doing business?

"Business has led me to reevaluate my choices on staying out of such things. If you could point us in the right direction we would be grateful."

Fenris shook his head, during his years of running from Danarius, he had often done business with people like this Quill, they were loyal to no one.

Amethyne's eye fell on the black knight again; the man seemed very interested in their conversation, far more so than a person who frequented this place should be. She placed her had n on the hilt of her sword…just to be on the safe side.

"I could find out about the Prince for you, but it might take some time," Quill offered, the man looked around the place, "You going to stay here long?"

"Not if I can help it," Wren sniffed, "can you help us or not?"

The man glanced behind them, it was second or third time he had done this, Fenris started to get a bad feeling.

"Sure…I can help you," Quill flashed another yellow grin, "but it won't be cheap, Vael has a long list of people wanting him dead. You stick around for a day or two and I…"

"We won't be sticking around," Wren said flatly, "Just tell us what you know right now, and we will take it from there."

"Don't know much," the man said wiping the sweat from his brow, it did not take a genius to see the man was nervous about something.

Hawke had heard enough.

"I think we should be off now," she said rising from the table, Fenris and Amethyne followed her, "Nice meeting you Serah Quill, but we really should be going."

The man sneered at her, "That won't be happening…Champion."

Eight men rose from the tables around them with weapons drawn. They regarded the woman and the elves coldly.

Fenris and Amethyne both began to glow.

Wren stared at his friend, his former friend, his eyes narrowed.

_What did the fool think he was doing, the Witch King would have his head for this!_

"What have you done Quill," he asked his fellow mage.

"Sorry Birdie," the man shrugged, "The King is looking to make a deal with the Inquisition in Orlais. When he found out you was travelling with the Champion, he made them an offer. "

The Inquisition…it is what the Templar order was changing into, the chantry existed now simply to justify their cruelty, they were puppets with no real power.

_And the Witch King wanted to make a deal with them?_

Wren could not believe it!

"Sorry Champion," Quill shrugged, "I respect what you tried to do in Kirkwall, but there are just too many eyes on you. The Witch King wants you gone; sorry you had to get caught up in this Birdie… old pal."

_Oh yes, Quill sounded completely broken up about it._

Hawke glared at Wren in disbelief.

"You…you serve the Witch King?"

Not anymore Wren supposed, how nice of Quill to blow his cover, he would have to kill the man slowly for this.

"It…is complicated Hawke," Wren shrugged, "I will explain later."

The Healer glared at the traitorous mage.

"Quill," he said smiling cruelly, "I suggest you run, run as far away as you can. I will come after you and when I catch you…"

I don't think you will be around long enough to do anything like that Birdie, see yah."

Quill hurried out the door, leaving Wren and the others to their fate.

The black knight in the corner perked up when the witch king's name had been mentioned. It was not the first time he had heard of the elusive Tevinter mage.

"Wren," Hawke sighed drawing here great sword, if we survive the next few minutes we are going to have a serious talk."

Wren sighed; he suspected that that talk would not be pleasant.

The Black knight in the corner rose from his seat, he moved slowly towards the slowly tightening circle of blades that ringed Hawke and her companions.

This one was more dangerous than the others, Amethyne thought, Hawke had trained her well to identify threats on the battlefield, and this man with his slow patient gate was definitely a threat.

Wren forced himself to his feet, he readied an illusion spell, soon the room would fill with him and his companions, hopefully that would give them time to escape.

One of the mercenaries behind them moved; he brought up his heavy maul, ready to bring it down on Wren's head.

The black knight ran the man through from behind.

The patrons not involved in this darted for the door, while the bartender dropped out of sight, behind the counter.

The battle began.

Wren fired arcane bolts at their enemies while, Amethyne phased in and out, her blade, striking through their opponents armor. Hawke and Fenris fought back to back, years of fighting at each other's side had made them a very lethal pair.

The unknown Black Knight was the wild card here. Why was he helping them? Hawke did not know, and neither did Wren. Still…the man was a good fighter; he had caught their enemies completely by surprise.

Despite having only one good leg, Wren managed to kill two more of their attackers. The remaining five were having little luck dealing with Hawke and her elven family.

Wren turned to aid them, casting illusions to confuse the remaining mercenaries.

It was then that the Black Knight struck.

Wren felt a leather garrote constrict around his neck, it snapped closed before he could do anything about it. The Healer turned with a feral snarl.

He could feel the change beginning; horns began to sprout skin, turned to scales.

Let's see their mysterious friend deal with a dragon.

The black knight pulled a strange crystalline staff from his belt; it was the size of a small dagger.

He pointed it at Wren, "Stop," the man ordered.

Wren was about to laugh when…

_**AGONY!**_

The collar burned into his throat, he felt all the mana be burned away from his body, his blood boiled in his veins.

The healer fell to his knees, he tried to disappear, to cast an illusion that he was gone, but he could not.

The lyrium woven into the collar blocked his magic.

He couldn't cast, he could not even stand.

What had the knight done to him!

"Say what you want about the Qunari," The knight said, "but they do know how to control mages."

Wren's eyes widened, no…this could not be! The man had somehow got his hands on a Saarebas collar!

Wren was neutralized.

"Don't move," Hawke growled at the knight, Fenris and Amethyne dealt quickly with the surviving mercenaries, "I don't know who you are, but the mage was one of my companions, I don't take kindly to someone hurting them."

"He is not serious harmed, the collar is for all of our protection, he is a servant of the Witch King. We have been trying to capture one for a long time."

"And who is we?" Fenris asked the man.

The knight removed his hood.

Wren's eyes widened, _no…no, it couldn't be…he was dead! It couldn't be him!_

The knight was young, a few years younger than Bethany Hawke suspected, but he had old eyes, this boy had seen much in his few short years.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the blonde haired boy said, "I am Bradley Reinhart…Seeker of the Chantry."

Wren stared in disbelief, _it…it was impossible, he saw the boy die in the Temple of Andraste, but never the less, he was here._

Bradley Reinhart was alive…and Wren…

Wren was his prisoner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Bradley and Wren are characters in my story chant of Darkness if you don't already know. The mission that Wren speaks of took place there. For your enjoyment dear readers, I present chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10: The Lost Seeker**

Bradley had made his camp a half days ride from the inn. When he had left the Chateau, he had been extremely careful. The allies of the vanished Lord Seeker still searched for the Divine and he had no desire to lead them to her location.

_As long as Justinia still lived, there was still a chance to stop the inquisitors._

The Seeker had not wanted to risk a direct route into the Free Marches, crossing into Antiva before turning south towards his former home.

_A home he no longer remembered._

It was strange, Bradley had expected returning her might trigger some kind of memory. He had grown up in Kirkwall; he knew that from his file, yet being back in the Free marches had awakened nothing.

Well, he was not entirely without clues to his past, he…dreamed. Mostly these dreams were jumbled information, faces he no longer knew, places he no longer recognized…but there was one common theme running through all his dreams.

He saw her.

He did not know who she was, but he dreamed about her almost every night. At first, he had feared that a desire demon was trying to possess him, how else could he explain those strange, bewitching red eyes.

With time he had come to realize that what he was seeing was not a demon's eyes at all, they were the eyes of an elf, a beautiful, alluring elven woman, a woman with short dark hair and pale skin, a woman that haunted his sleeping mind.

_He wished that he could remember her name. He wished that he could remember anything._

Was the woman an enemy? In his dreams, she seemed furious with him, had she been a mage he had arrested?

He asked Leliana several times about the elf, she told him that he needed to have patience. The Maker would reveal the truth in his own time.

So he had returned to his training, Leliana knew many secrets that had aided him in the past, the location of the inn were one such secret.

She had first told him about The Inn during his training, the bard had often mentioned it, she said it the perfect place for mercenary recruitment. He had figured someone there would know how to find Sebastian Vael, and if they did not…they could at least point him in the right direction.

Though he had not discovered the rebel prince's location, he had found something infinitely greater, two something's actually.

For months the Seekers had been trying to capture someone associated with the Witch King, and now, thanks to the collar he had gotten from Tallis, he had captured one. So far this Andreas Wren had not been very chatty regarding his former employer. Well that was just too bad, if he did not talk to Bradley, Leliana had people who would make him talk.

The second being Marian Hawke, the Seekers had been looking for the elusive Champion of Kirkwall since she had vanished almost three years ago. Now here she was travelling with him, her elven family in tow.

Bradley had to resist the urge to smirk; Cassandra would be pissed when she discovered that he had lucked into the champion's location, when she had been searching for almost two years now.

He would have to make sure Galyan was around when he told her, she was less likely to be moved to violence with her lover standing there.

He led them into his small camp, Fenris volunteered to take first while Amethyne tried to hunt them down some dinner. Wren slunk off to the far side of the camp, building a small fire away from everyone else.

"Aren't you worried he is going to try and run off," Hawke asked?

"He can't," Bradley reassured her, "the collar will keep him nice and docile."

Hawke grimaced; she still had nightmares about the Qunari invasion of Kirkwall. She still bore the scars of her battle with the Arishok, "never thought I would see the day that a Templar would be using a qunari weapon on a mage."

Bradley could tell by the tone of her voice that the woman disapproved.

"I'm not very fond of it myself," Bradley admitted, "but the Chantry needs to know what he knows. My conscience will just have to accept that."

Hawke actually chuckled at that, "Same old Bradley I see. The armor may have changed, but the man remains the same."

Bradley felt a surge of excitement; he had met few who remembered meeting him before his…injury.

"So you did know me Champion," he asked her.

"It is just Hawke now," she informed him, "I gave up that Champion stuff long ago. As for knowing you, I'm sorry to say that I did not know you very well. I knew your mentor Ser Thrask, and you and I… encountered each other several times over the years, but little beyond that."

_So she could not tell him anything new, how typical._

Fenris joined them a few minutes later; he had slipped back the way they had come, checking for any sign of pursuit…he had found none. The elf settled into his watch position while Bradley tended to his supplies. He had little to offer his guest, but something was better than nothing.

"So you remember nothing," the Tevinter elf asked him, "nothing of your past life?"

The Seeker shifted uncomfortably, he really didn't like talking about this, people that found out tended to see him as broken. Yet, he could not ignore the question either.

"Nothing before a year and a half ago no," Bradley sighed, "My first memory is waking up in a small village in western Ferelden. I had apparently…been injured defending chantry interests there. The sisters nursed me back to health, but everything I was… was lost. I knew my name, the fact that I had been a Templar of the Chantry, and retained my fighting skills, beyond that… nothing else."

Hawke frowned; she found that she actually felt sorry for the kid. Bradley had always tried to help the Kirkwall mages. He was never a ruthless fanatic like Meredith and the rest of her goons. It was a shame that the boy had lost everything he had been. He had, it seemed, retained most of the innocence she remembered which was good, but beyond that she could no longer say.

"Losing everything you is, it can be difficult," Fenris shrugged.

The Seeker glared at the elf, he had no idea what this was like.

"It is more than that," the Seeker growled, "sometimes it seems so close, I feel that if… I just see one thing, hear something…than maybe it will all come back, but instead…all I have is an empty page. It's…it is just so…"

"Frustrating," Fenris replied.

The boy nodded, perhaps he had been wrong, the elf seemed to have a good grasp on what he was going through.

"You are not the only one who lost everything you once knew," Fenris informed him, the elf showed him the markings on his arms. He told Bradley his tale, how his former master had branded lyrium into his skin, how the pain of that ritual had stripped everything he was away from him. Even his name had been lost.

The Seeker winced, the thought of having lyrium burned into one's skin. He had no idea how the elf could have survived such a thing.

"Don't you ever think about it," Bradley asked him, "Your old life, don't you ever wish you could get it back?"

"Sometimes," Fenris shrugged, "I try to focus more on what I have gained rather than what I have lost," the elf's eyes fell fondly on Hawke, "I have the woman I love, and an adopted daughter who loves me. Would regaining my past change that? I do not know what I do know is that I am content to be who I am now."

"I'm quite fond of who you are now myself love." Hawke smirked, kissing Fenris lightly on the cheek, the elf blushed slightly, but seemed fine with that.

Bradley sighed; he wished that he had the elf's sense of calm. He thought constantly about who he was, wondering if his life had become a mistake.

_What if his old self would not agree with the choices he had made? What if he discovered one day that he had been a monster?_

It was hard to say what he would do in that situation. The Seeker tried to focus on the now, but Tallis's words still haunted him.

"How do you know where you are going, if you don't know where you have been?"

Bradley Reinhart had no answers. He simply let the Maker and his own heart guide him.

He hoped that one day that would be enough.

IOI

Wren tried to rest, to just lie down and ignore the leather and lyrium garrote that now bound his magic, and his body.

He reached up to scratch his head, the collar started to constrict. He did not even have to touch it, it almost seemed to know when his hand was approaching, then it constricted painfully.

It would not allow him to touch it, to even try and get an idea of how the locking mechanism worked. He was no rogue, but if he could figure out how it worked, maybe he could find a way to remove it.

He found that he could not sleep; every time he tried he could feel the lyrium burning into his neck. Part of him wanted to tear Bradley's throat out for doing this to him, while the other part wanted to turn his mind inside out, he could do that, just show someone their worst fears until their minds snapped.

It was a pleasant thought, but for the moment…unattainable.

Just thinking about doing that to 'his new lead' was enough to make the collar tighten around his throat even more.

According to Bradley, the collar he now wore was used for young Qunari mages, ones that had little self-control, the collar was meant to teach that control. Always obey your lead, and never even think about trying to remove the collar.

Wren hated it; he had no intention of turning into some pet mage of Bradley Reinhart. As soon as he figured out how to remove it…there would be blood.

Wren was certain of that.

The annoying thing was that Bradley had saved his life once, Wren was honor bound by that debt. He hated owing anyone anything, but he was not without honor.

_And yet you betrayed the others, you betrayed Justin. You betrayed Bethany, and Serene._

_That had been for the good of all mage kind, the Witch King had promised…_

_And now…he has betrayed you, tossed you aside like you were… __**nothing**__._

Wren fidgeted, he hated that, if it took the rest of his life he would find a way to make the King pay for this…outrage.

The fact that Bradley had been left an amnesiac by his time in Ferelden was not necessarily a bad thing. If the boy had found out what he had done to the others, what he had done to Serene…

Being collared by the Seeker would have been the least of his worries.

He had stayed silent about their history together, how the two of them had fought alongside the Grey Wardens, how they had battled the mad Templar Gaston Delance.

Wren had come…to regret how that mission had ended. He was furious at being cast down and defeated at the moment of his greatest triumph, but at the same time…he hated himself for betraying the man who had been like a brother to him.

He knew he should let go of his regrets…but they clung to him like barnacles on the side of a ship.

"Ser mage?"

Wren looked up, Amethyne stood there, she offered him a plate food.

Despite not being hungry, he took it. The elf nodded and turned to leave.

"You must find this quite funny I'd wager."

The elf turned, she did not understand.

"You grew up in Tevinter, yes," the healer clarified, "seeing a mage so bound must be amusing to you."

The elf's ears twitched.

"I find nothing amusing about seeing someone bound ser mage," she informed him.

Wren chuckled mirthlessly, "I find that hard to believe."

Amethyne frowned.

"My teacher has taught me to respect all life," the elf informed him, "no one deserves to live in chains, neither elf nor human. I despise slavery, but you are not a slave. You are a servant of the witch king. We have seen much of your master's grand works over the last year. We have every right to protect ourselves from someone who serves such a man."

"I'm apparently not his servant anymore," he groused, "You heard Quill yourself, I have been cast aside…betrayed."

"You are not the first to be left behind by such a creature," Amethyne informed him.

Wren fell silent; he was torn between being angry at the elf for her presumption, and grateful for her kindness.

"Thank you... for the food," he whispered.

She smiled slightly and left him to his thoughts. He followed her back to the others. Part of him wanted to join them…

_Stop it, you mewling little fool!_

No matter what he did anymore…the world it seemed was destined to vex and confuse him.

Who was he now? Was he a hero, or a villain?

He could no longer say with any certainty.

He found himself almost wishing for his Mother's guidance right now. He had heard nothing from Flemeth in months. Had she cast him away as well? Had she gotten what she wanted from Bethany and Justin?

He could not say.

He cursed under her breath, he hated regret. He was turning into one of those broken down soldiers you found in almost every tavern in Thedas, sentimental fools that cried in their ales discussing the lives they had ended in the course of a war.

Wren swore that he would never turn into someone like that.

_Focus on your hate_, he reminded himself, Justin wounded you. _Isabela abandoned you. The Witch King betrayed you._

Hate sharpened his senses, it made him dangerous.

Now all he had to do was get this thrice-damned collar off.

Then he would show everyone the meaning of pain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Arrival**

The wardens had finally reached the shores of the Free Marches. They had been fortunate, only one of their number had been lost in the battle of the Raiders. The loss of Serene hit those who had travelled with her the longest hardest though. They assembled on the beach, Justin supported Bethany, his strong arms holding her, tears ran down her face, thought she tried to be strong for her lost friend. Faizyl and Leonie stood together, the golem shone from the sea water from which she had just emerged. She was too big for The Call's long boats; the golem had literally had to walk ashore.

Merrill stood before them, the waves calmly lapping against the shores. The Dalish sighed, this was not the first time she had said the prayer for the dead over a friend. It would have been better had they a body to burn or return to the soil, but for a warden that was not always possible.

Serene may not have been Dalish, but Merrill considered her part of her clan.

Slowly she began to recite:

"_Hahren na melana sahlin."_

"_Emma ir abelas souver'inan."_

The Dalish paused, gathering her strength, blocking out her own tears.

" _Isala hamin vhenanhim dor'felas."_

"_In uthenera na revas."_

Merrill closed her eyes gesturing out over the waves.

"Dareth shiral Serene," Merrill said reverently, "May Falon'din guide you, and may the dread wolf never catch your scent."

"So let it be," the assembled said quietly.

It wasn't much of a funeral, but it was more than most Warden's received, most fell alone in the darkness taking as many spawn with them when they fell.

Serene would have approved of the small gathering of friends, her family, bound by the tainted blood they shared.

"She could have survived."

Justin turned to see Simon standing there, the man's normally bland expression was slightly pained, "We're pretty close to the shore, if she survived the wound and the fall, she might have been able to make it.

Justin did not count on that, the Waking Sea could be a cold-hearted bitch when she wanted to be, he had sailed her waters long enough to know that, and even if she had survived, they had no time to search for her. Constance would be leading the Prince to the rendezvous now, provided that she had found him.

Justin was not looking forward to telling the girl about Serene, Constance had come to see the elven bard as a mentor of sorts. She would miss her as much as they did.

She is lost to us, it was sad, but it was the truth.

The new wardens had performed quite well though, Tobey and Mateo had come out of the battle with only minor burns. Treasure was more than eager to carry on, she was trying to impress him Justin realized, she had her eye on that now vacant lieutenant spot.

The girl was good, but she would need a lot more seasoning before she was ready to step up and command. Justin would watch her, and try to rein in the bloodlust the girl possessed.

For now, they had to continue on, the mission took precedence.

They had a traitor to deal with.

IOI

Varric Tethras kept his distance while the wardens honored their fallen comrade. Her death was a shame, he had actually come to like the elf, had even thought up a proper nickname for her, Ruby, because of her ruby-red eyes.

He gave Daisy a quick hug as she returned to the others. Milady Sunshine seemed to be holding up better, but then she had Lord Sunshine now to lean on for support.

Varric chuckled; Hawke would likely have fainted if she could see her sister now, married and all grown up.

"Are you read to precede Ser Dwarf," Justin asked him.

Varric nodded, it was time to find Choir-boy, and hopefully they could help him get his country under control. Ostwick had already fallen to Starkhaven. If they managed to seize Kirkwall as well…

Varric tried not to think about that. That Inquisitor Thrash had shown no mercy to the nobles of Ostwick they had died brutally and publically.

The Dwarf had no intention of seeing Aveline do the same.

IOI

"I'm leaving you in command Brand," Isabela informed her First Officer, "Bring the Call to dock in Kirkwall; I get word to you as soon as I can return."

"Aye Captain," the elf saluted, "Though I don't understand why? We did our job getting the wardens here. Why not head back to Ferelden?"

Isabela frowned, it was hard to admit, but she…she had taken an interest in this missions success. Ali and Lis needed it to succeed, for no other reason to keep Starkhaven from knocking on their door; they had enough to worry about with the Orlesians right now.

Then there was the fact that Isabela still felt that she owed Hawke something. Sebastian had been one of them, one of Hawke's flock. She didn't doubt that if Hawke was anywhere in Free Marches she was likely on her way to Sebastian's side right now.

Hawke would likely need her blades.

_Plus, there were all those cute young wardens_, Isabela thought with a smirk, she had never actually been with a warden before, she found herself curious, it was said that they possessed great stamina and a high threshold for pain and pleasure.

Isabela was determined to test that.

She strode up to Justin and saluted smartly.

"Captain Isabela reporting for duty Commander."

Despite the loss of his friend Justin did manage a wry smile, "Are you going to be able to follow my orders…Captain."

"Your mission, your command," Isabela grinned, "besides you could use another blade. I'm willing and able to serve."

Justin snorted, he still did not particularly like the Pirate Queen, but her skills would be useful.

Plus he had promised Bethany that he would be nice to her.

He had no desire to anger his young bride.

"Then gather your gear Bela, we start out for the rendezvous in an hour."

"Aye-aye, ser." She smirked.

Kill me now, Justin thought.

IOI

It was an odd sort of army that marched into the interior of the Free Marches. Justin led with Bethany at his side, her war hound Milady trotted along happily beside them. Varric and Isabela followed close behind, the two friends catching up on their lives since Kirkwall. Merrill led the new recruits while Faizyl and Leonie brought up the rear.

They would hopefully be able to link up with the Prince soon and get down to the business of removing the warden traitor from the court of Starkhaven.

Or die trying.

IOI

The tide dumped her painfully on the shore, the elf was unable to move, the blade had come lose from her side after the fall, the blue waters were stained violet with her blood.

She coughed weakly, she tried to roll over, the bard glanced around her, the elf thought she could see a small patch of elfroot growing along the shore, if she could reach it she could begin tending to her wounds.

Serene whimpered in agony, the saltwater in the wound burned like Andraste's pyre. Plus her left arm looked broken; she was clearly not in the best of shape.

At least you're still alive, she thought, focus on that.

First, she had to tend to the knife wound.

She did not think the blade had hit anything vital, but it still hurt, right now blood loss was her enemy, she felt cold, she knew that she could not let herself fall asleep, if she did, she would likely never wake up.

She slapped her own face hard, forcing her to focus.

She slowly crawled over to the elfroot; she plucked some of the leaves, chewing them in her mouth until they became a fine paste. She applied that paste to her wound; pain blazed bringing her to full wakefulness. Her red eyes widened as she gasped as the paste began to disinfect the wound.

She wrestled off her chest plate, tearing a strip off her tabard, the elfroot should help to staunch some of the bleeding, the binding would work for a while, but she needed sterile bandages, perhaps a needle and thread.

What she would not give for a bit of healing magic right now.

Slipping off her tabard, she did her best to bind the knife wound, not an easy thing having the use of only one arm. Hopefully she could make a make shift splint, there was enough drift wood lying around after all.

Somehow, someway, Serene managed to struggle to her feet. She had lost her short sword in the fall, but she still had a bandolier of daggers, and her scythe and chain. Hopefully she could find some settlement along the shore, from their she could get patched up, and try to catch up with the others.

She staggered weakly, having to stop often to rest. She would need food and shelter soon. It would likely get very cold after dark.

She managed to find a piece of wood large enough to set her broken arm, once again using strips from her warden tabard to bind it.

Serene had never been more grateful for her bardic training; Master Benoit had made sure that she knew how to survive out on her own. _Pain is nothing but a distraction little one_, he would say, _focus on your mission._

Right now that mission was to find a way back to the others.

She wandered down the beach until sunset, then she gathered up a small bit of drift would and built a small fire.

She checked her wound, it had stopped bleeding, but she would need to find some way to close it up soon, she applied a fresh coat of elfroot, it helped a bit, but still burned like living flame.

She sank to the ground near her small fire, she considered trying to cauterize the wound, but doubted that she could get the fire hot enough for that.

Serene would just have to hold out until morning.

Her stomach growled, sadly the bard had not had any supplies on her when she had went into the water. Food and fresh water would have to be her first priority tomorrow.

Tomorrow she would find food, but now…now she was so weary…she…she just wanted to sleep.

She sank into a dark and dreamless abyss.

IOI

"What do we have here boys."

The voice woke her, Serene looked up, she found herself surrounded by four armored warriors. Normally such a situation might worry her, but given the extent of her injuries it was not likely that she would be able to defend herself.

"Hello Messeres," she said weakly, "I don't suppose you could aid a Warden in distress could you?"

"Warden," the first speaker repeated, "didn't think they let knife-ears into the wardens."

"Lieutenant look at her tabard," another man replied, "griffon insignia."

"So, you are a warden," the first man, the lieutenant purred.

"Yes ser," Serene gasped, "I have become separated from my garrison, I…am certain they would reward you for my safe return."

"We might be able to get some ransom money out of this little one ser," a third one responded.

"Yes," said a fourth, "and if not from the wardens, then I hear the Witch King pays handsomely as well, and he can pay in lyrium."

At the mention of the Witch King, Serene tried to sit up she tried to grab for one of her throwing knifes. She felt arms wrench her to her feet, she cried out against the pain in her broken arm.

It was then that she got a good look at her 'rescuers.'

Their armor was stained and dented; they had a hungry desperate look in their eyes.

The sword of mercy emblazoned all four of the men's chests.

They were Templars, or at least…they had been.

"Bring the knife-ear," the one they called lieutenant barked, "Will see who will pay the most for this little bitch."

"Nap time sweetie," the man holding her growled.

Serene tried to fight back, but she was just too weak.

A hard blow struck the back of her head.

Serene slipped into the void…lost again in its depths.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Woman with a Past**

The Prince had been ecstatic since being given that Bethany woman's scarf. Cauthrien was not sure exactly what it meant to the young man, but clearly it was something important.

She stood guard outside his tent, while Sebastian prepared to make the journey to meet up with the Warden Commander. Cauthrien intended to accompany him, she did not trust the wardens, they followed no king, and marched under no banner save their own. She would not leave such an honest and honorable man in the company of the wardens.

In truth, this entire business worried her; the prince had no idea what he was walking into, and all because of a woman's scarf.

The warrior sighed, she needed to know more.

"My Prince," she called out.

"Yes," Sebastian called back.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn Milord, but…I must ask who exactly is this Bethany person?"

Sebastian sighed; thinking of Bethany was enough to remind him of happier times, if only he had realized what he stood to lose by choosing duty over love.

"Bethany Hawke is…one of the kindest and most gentle women I have ever met," Sebastian said with a happy sigh, "she was a mage in the Kirkwall Circle, and despite everything that happened, even after everything that mad woman Meredith subjected her to, she never lost her faith. The world would be a much better place if everyone had at least half her strength."

Cauthrien considered this, most nobles would not even want to admit that they knew a mage, much less speak on one with such favor. She could not help but wonder if there had been more between her Prince and this mage girl.

She found her eyes wandering throughout the rebel camp, soldiers went about their business, while that mage girl Ella attended to any wounds that remained, they had pulled off several more raids in the last few weeks, all of them successful. Rather than raid the shipments between Starkhaven and Ostwick, they had begun to attack the supply caravans supplying Starkhaven itself. Sebastian was clear that no unnecessary loss of life was to occur during these raids, only to protect the men, or if the guards put up any kind of fight. For the most part, the plan was working, last time the guards surrendered without complaint, seeing that it was the Prince raiding them.

That would not last however, Thrash would change up the guard routes, placing his own people, people loyal to Prince Goran in these patrols soon enough. They might even be ordered to kill the merchants if they tried to surrender.

Cauthrien's eyes narrowed, she would do what she could to protect those people.

She found herself wondering what Anora would think of all this. It was not disloyalty that had forced her to betray her mistress. She had simply decided to follow her own conscience, if she had one this during the Blight, would things have gotten as bad as they had? Perhaps she would have been able to convince her lord to turn away from his path of destruction.

_You're kidding yourself_, she thought_, the state of mind the Teyrn was in after Ostagar, he would likely have hanged you for treason, or at least had you imprisoned in Fort Drakon._

Cauthrien sighed heavily, she hated to think the man that had given her so much, had fallen so far.

Loghain had been more than a commanding officer, he had been her mentor, more like a Father to her than even her own had been, in the end she had stepped aside. Loghain had loved Ferelden once; the only way to save it had been to trust the Wardens.

_And he died because she had stepped aside._

Cauthrien tried not to dwell on that, it had been her duty, it had the bitterest of tastes, but Loghain Mac Tir, the true Loghain Mac Tir would have understood.

The soldier's eyes narrowed; there she was again, Constance, that mute Warden girl.

The red-haired warden was never far from Sebastian, she stuck to him like a shadow, her cool gaze often directed at Cauthrien. She appeared to be warming her hand s by the nearest campfire, but it would have been nothing to shift her attention to Cauthrien, if she so chose.

The warrior hated being under suspicion, did the Warden know who she was, what had happened during the Blight? It was possible, though surely anyone could see that she was not the same person she had been back then.

_I'm not just some mindless pawn. I can think for myself. Decide what I want for myself, and protect those who need my protection._

Constance turned her head; once again that cold gaze fell upon her.

Cauthrien snorted, she had had enough!

She stormed over to the warden, the girl rose from where she had been kneeling, though smaller in stature, she did not back down.

"What is it," Cauthrien hissed, "have I wronged you in some other life warden. Why do you watch me so? I'm not your enemy."

Constance did not shy away from the larger woman; she held her ground, her hand never far from one of the many assassin knives that she carried.

"What have I done," Cauthrien repeated angrily.

The girl kneeled down, she put her finger in the dry earth, her eyes never left the warrior though, if she tried anything, Constance would leave her lying in a pool of her own blood.

The warden wrote in the dirt, one single word, when she was done she stepped back, pointing down, directing Cauthrien's full attention.

The warrior glanced downward…her heart fell.

One word was written there…Ostagar.

IOI

Constance glared hatefully at the female knight; Justin had prepared her well for this mission, providing her with a list of all known soldiers known to be serving under Prince Goran Vael.

Ser Cauthrien of Ferelden was on the top of that list. The woman had been an attack dog for Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, and his poisonous ally Arl Rendon Howe. She had stood idly by while every Grey Warden in Ferelden had been abandoned to die on the battle fields of Ostagar.

Constance had been surprised to see the female knight here. She had returned to her lady's service shortly after the Ferelden civil war had ended. Reports filed by Commander Solona Amell described Cauthrien as a woman conflicted by her duty, but extremely loyal to the Mac Tir line.

Such a woman would not sell out her masters so easily.

Constance suspected this was some kind of ruse, a trick to lure Sebastian Vael out into the open where he could be destroyed.

The mute warden would not let that happen.

She faced Cauthrien here and now, if the woman was a traitor she would see her unmasked and destroyed before she could harm their mission.

Surprisingly it was Cauthrien who blinked first.

"I can't undo the past," the warrior admitted, "I can't bring your fellows lost at Ostagar back to life, even if I could."

Constance's eyes narrowed, she doubted that Cauthrien had lost much sleep over the deaths of all those Wardens.

"I did not act when I should have," Cauthrien sighed, "I could not have saved them; my lord had made up his mind."

Constance snorted at the warrior's excuse.

The warrior's temper flared.

"DO NOT JUDGE ME," she barked, "You were still a child when that battle occurred, you know nothing of what we suffered, what my people continue to suffer."

Constance sneered, how much had the innocent people of Ferelden suffered, if Loghain had supported his King, had he not tried to steal the throne, maybe the Blight could have ended even sooner than it had.

Cauthrien's hand twitched, she longed to have her summer sword in her hands, to teach this silent little bitch the meaning of respect.

The warden did not back down, if she was to rid the world of Cauthrien now, she would not hesitate.

It was then that Sebastian emerged from his tent.

"My ladies," the nobleman asked with a curious look on his face, "Is there a problem here?"

IOI

Cauthrien spun, she did not trust this warden she would inform the prince that…

Her voice caught in her throat.

Sebastian stood before her a man transformed, he was still dressed in his rather plain leathers, but everything else had changed. His hair was now cut short, his beard and goatee were now gone. He seemed fresher somehow…younger, more idealistic.

Cauthrien was…distracted to say the least; her heart betrayed her, beating far faster than it should have.

_Stop it! He is your lord and commanding officer!_

"Is there some problem Cauthrien," Sebastian asked her.

"N…no my l…lord," she stuttered out a reply, she cursed herself for showing any weakness in front of the warden, not to mention embarrassing herself in front of Lord Sebastian.

"Constance," Sebastian turned his regard to their warden guest, "Is there some type of problem?"

The red haired girl shook her head no, though she took careful note of Cauthrien's reactions. Master Zevran had taught her long ago to read people's emotions, it made them easier marks.

She might be wrong, but it appeared that Cauthrien was…a little sweet on the Prince.

She filed that information away for future use.

"Perhaps then we should proceed then," Sebastian said addressing the two women, "I trust you know where to rendezvous with your fellows Constance?"

The warden nodded.

"My prince," Cauthrien interrupted, "forgive me, but I cannot in good conscience let you go with this woman without at least one guard to protect your person."

"Do you seek to protect me Cauthrien," Sebastian smiled.

The warrior's body warmed.

_**Stop it!**_

"I do not need to remind you that the rebellion would not survive without your presence my prince," Cauthrien said with a respectful bow, "With your permission ser, I would like to accompany you as you parlay with this Warden Commander."

Constance shook her head.

"I will not leave him alone with your fellows," Cauthrien glared at the young girl.

Sebastian considered her offer, he doubted that Bethany would help lead him into a trap, but at the same time, he had had the continued welfare of his men to consider.

He was not simply working by himself anymore.

"Your counsel is wise in this matter Ser Cauthrien," he nodded, "You may accompany us. That will not be a problem, will it warden?"

Constance's eyes narrowed, she did not like the female knight, nor did she trust her, still if the Prince did, she would likely have to put up with the woman's presence.

After all Justin was not entirely defenseless.

_They needed this alliance; it could not fall apart now._

Finally…Constance nodded in the affirmative, she would permit this, but she would not stop watching the female knight, at the first hint of treachery…

"Excellent," Sebastian smiled, "We shall leave before the hour is out, I trust you can both be ready by then my ladies?"

Both women nodded.

Sebastian left, to see to horses being prepared, he also needed to speak with his commanders; the army could not afford to sit idle in his absence.

Cauthrien faced Constance; the warden's face had become an impassive mask once again.

The knight glared at the young warden.

"I have done nothing to warrant your suspicion," the knight growled, "but, by the same token, you have done nothing yet to prove your loyalty. Regardless of what scarves you carry."

The warden returned the knight's icy glare.

"I will do everything in my power to keep him safe," Cauthrien promised, "if your allies try to harm them they will pay dearly for it."

Constance shrugged, if there was to be any treason it would not come from the wardens.

Cauthrien would not be the only one on guard for treachery.

The two women separated both eager to prepare for the coming journey.

Trust was in short supply here.

Fortunately courage was not.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Those Left Behind**

The Grey Wardens moved quickly into the interior of the Free Marches, normally that would have stuck to the coast, moving north until they reached the mouth of the Minanter River, but after the Raider attack, none of them wished to be attacked again before they could reach the rendezvous.

They moved quickly, Justin would have preferred to let them rest for a few days, especially Betts who was still recovering from her time at sea, but he understood that they could not. They were technically in enemy territory now. Starkhaven had scouts everywhere evaluating possible targets among the other city states. Plus, there were rogue Templar elements known to be in the area, men who though no longer part of the Chantry might likely attack them for having mages in their party.

The former was a problem, the latter a distraction, if the Templars weren't careful they were going to bite off more than they could chew, if the nations of Thedas came to see them as a threat, they just might come to see all Templars as enemies and exterminate the remaining Templars, or at the very least start openly supporting the mages.

The war was messy enough they did not need to throw more fuel on that particular fire.

Still Justin could not help but be pleased with how the new wardens were performing, they had come through their first battle quite well, but it would still take time until they became properly seasoned warriors, but at least they were on the right track.

Constance would be leading the Prince to a small Ferry along the Minanter, it was there that the wardens would meet up with him and his allies, from there they could hopefully come up with some kind of strategy to remove both Goran Vael and the traitor, whoever that was, from power in Starkhaven.

Provided they avoided any more surprises.

Justin pushed them hard, moving until just after dark. Finally he realized that they could go no further, it was time to set up camp and wait until morning. Leonie and Wulfe stood guard while the others helped set up camp. Despite Serene's loss everyone seemed to be in good spirits.

Varric sauntered up to him, Justin had to admit, he was tougher than he looked. He could definitely see why Marian had allied herself with him in the first place.

"Varric," he said in way of greeting.

"Commander Sunshine," the dwarf replied smirking.

Justin grimaced, "Please don't call me that in front of the men, I can't afford the others picking up on that particular nickname."

Varric chuckled, "Sure thing, Commander, just paying tribute to your relationship with Milady Sunshine over there."

Justin's eyes sought out his wife, she was sitting near the fire helping Merrill get supper prepped, he smiled warmly in her direction.

She caught his look and blushed slightly.

"She seems happy," the dwarf commented, "that is good, after all the shit she went through back in Kirkwall. She deserves a little happiness."

Justin nodded, it took a bit of doing, but slowly Betts began to tell him the story of her life in the Gallows, after hearing some of those stories he was hard pressed to believe how she had gotten out alive.

Betts was truly stronger than most people gave her credit for.

"I'm not truly sure how she did it Varric," Justin admitted, "Avoiding the Templar's wrath all those years, and then finally escaping with her life and soul intact."

"She is still a Hawke," Varric shrugged, "they are far stronger than anyone realized, they take a hit, but always seem to come back swinging." Varric paused, as if some thought had just occurred to him, he smiled fondly, "You realize of course we are bound to bump into Marian at some point."

Justin had considered that, "You think she is still in the Free Marches?"

"Possibly," the dwarf replied, "Plus she would never turn her back on a friend in danger, if she is around, and if she has heard about choir boy's plight…I can't imagine that anything would stop her from coming to his aid. That is just the kind of woman that Hawke is."

Justin thought about that, what would Marian think of his union to Bethany? Would she be happy for her sister? Would she think that he was not good enough for her? Both were possibilities, Marian was far from the most predictable girl he had ever known, who knew how she was now as a woman, and a champion to boot.

The dwarf's response about Kirkwall also brought up another question in Justin's mind. He had asked Bethany about it before, but now that he had one of her old companions here, he felt the need to bring it up again.

"What is he like?" the Commander asked.

"Hmm," the dwarf said.

"Sebastian…what is he like?"

A hint of smile played at Varric's lips, he had expected the Commander to ask him about this sooner or later, Bethany had probably answered that question for him, Daisy to, but she was a bit too flighty for any answer with substance.

Varric knew substance very well.

"Choir boy happens to be one of the most uninteresting person I have ever met," Varric said smiling, "And believe me I tried, but no matter what I said, I just could not find a way to make him exciting in my stories, and believe me, I'm usually good at that kind of thing."

"What about him and Betts?"

The dwarf fell silent.

"Oh, come on Varric," Justin complained.

"I don't know what you want from me?" the dwarf shrugged.

"Were they really close?" Justin asked, "I know that he chose to stay behind and focus on his life with the chantry but…"

Varric frowned

"I don't really know why you are asking about this? I think it is safe to say you won. Sunshine is wearing your ring, and she sleeps in your arms at night. Does it really matter how close she and choir boy used to be?"

He supposed it did not matter, but the sad fact of the matter was that Justin still worried. Maybe he was just a little bit afraid that Bethany would take one look at her former love and decide she had made a mistake. He found that prospect more terrifying then facing an Archdemon.

He did not want her to see their marriage as a mistake. He loved her so much.

Varric gave him a knowing look; perhaps he suspected what Justin was afraid of. Probably because it was a fear that Varric lived with every day now. Even though their relationship was long distance, Varric had come to love Mae with all his heart. A few years ago he would not have thought it possible, he had been a simply businessman and a storyteller. Having a beautiful Magister fall for him had not been a part of the plan, but despite it all he was grateful. He could not imagine his life without Mae in it.

Just as he was sure that Commander Sunshine could not imagine his life without Milady Sunshine.

"It is not really relevant anymore Commander, " the dwarf sighed, "Sunshine wanted choir boy to go off with her and he refused, then you came into her life and swept her off her feet, and you two rode off into the sunset, perfect ending to her story if you ask me."

Justin nodded he could see that.

"Besides," Varric chuckled, "Little late to turn back now isn't it. Sunshine does not strike me as the type of lady who would just throw her marriage out the window for an old flame."

"Even if that old flame was a prince that could give her everything she ever wanted?" Justin asked.

Varric had to admit, the man made a good point, but he knew Bethany very well, he did not think Justin had a thing to worry about.

Not that he was above having a little bit of fun at the warden's expense.

"Well you got me there Commander her replied," He grinned, "I'm going to go see if Daisy needs any help. Talk to you later."

The look on the warden commander's face was priceless, it was mean sure, but as he had said, he did not think the Commander had anything to worry about, Bethany had chosen him.

He really should take comfort in that.

IOI

Bethany took deep breaths and tried to focus, she…Maker help he she had thought that the queasiness would pass when they had reached dry land, but it had not helped. She was still having trouble keeping food down, but with luck that would pass in a day or two.

She still felt a little sick to her stomach.

She wasn't too worried about it though, it was just nerves… she was sure, she was still not sure what she was going to say to Sebastian when she saw him again. Maker help her…how would she even begin?

_Hello Sebastian, this is my husband Justin. Hello Sebastian, I would like you to meet Commander Justin Oslin, he is my husband. Hello Sebastian…_

No matter how she tried to imagine it her mind nothing seemed to work.

She knew that she should not feel bad in the slightest. Sebastian had chosen to leave her; he had chosen to try to continue Elthina's work. If he had not, would he have been able to live a simple life in Ferelden, a simple life with her?

Bethany did not think that he could have, Sebastian would have been drawn to help others, if not in the Chantry then in his homeland. He could never have lived the life of a simple husband with her as his wife.

True Justin was no simple farmer, but he loved her, and she him. He had given her a world with both safety and freedom.

_He had given her everything…he __**was **__her everything._

Everything she had craved was now hers, and it was all because of Justin. He was her everything now, best friend, confidant, and lover.

She had found the kind of love that her parents had enjoyed, she had never been happier.

The heart wanted what it wanted her Mother had once told her.

For once she thought about her Mother without a sense of loss, she missed her still true, but she had begun to let her heart heal finally.

Surely her mother would have wanted that.

Part of her wondered what Mother would have thought of all this. Leandra Hawke may have had a hard time accepting Justin as her son-in-law at first, but eventually…she would have come to love him as much as her daughter did.

Bethany was sure of that.

Her eyes fell on the rest of the camp. Isabela sparred with Simon, she had seemed to have found at least one of their little party to latch onto, Bethany suspect that the pirate Queen would be bedding to boy in a day or two. Merrill spent her time with Mateo, the Rivaini pit fighter did not seem to mind the Dalish's company, and he listened to her ramblings and nodded contentedly. Faizyl and Leonie kept close together, they were truly and odd pair the golem and the dwarf, but thanks to one of Merrill's spell, Leonie could be human at least once a month in the fade. She could draw Faizyl there, despite him being a dwarf, it made the two one of the ultimate odd couples. Poor Wulfe stood apart from the others, the former hunter from the Brecillian forests did not function well with others, and she hoped that he would find that he did not have to be alone one day. Justin and Varric chatted amiably, it pleased her to see that her husband and one of her oldest friends were getting on so well, she truly loved the dwarf, his visits and stories had kept her hopes during her almost seven years in the Gallows. Treasure patrolled the camp, she was still not sure what to make of the intense young warden girl, her zeal was commendable, but could be dangerous if left unchecked.

That left only Ser Bevin and Toby.

Bethany smiled, not brothers in birth, but definitely brother s in attitude. Justin would not admit it, but he liked the two warriors, they always seemed to be able to lighten in the darkest of moods.

She watched them closely as Treasure passed by them…

"Hello my darling Treasure," Toby called out to the blonde.

She gave him an acidic smile and replied, "Drop dead, Toby," before continuing on.

Toby just stood there slack jawed, while Bevin tried not to laugh.

"Nice one," Bevin, chuckled.

"I'm wearing her down slowly," Toby confessed, "She may not be moaning my name into her pillow yet, but I'm working on that."

Bevin shook his head, "You're playing with fire my friend."

Toby snorted, "That is really funny coming from a guy sharing his bed with an Antivan Crow."

Bevin's eyes turned worried, he was trying not to think about Constance. Bethany had known the two had become close, but she was surprised to hear that they had started bedding down together.

"Constance is a sweet girl," Bevin said glaring at his friend.

"I'm sure she is," Toby said diplomatically, "But I'm sure I could be involved with a woman who could make my death look like an accident of she wanted to."

"No," Bevin replied, "You would much rather have one who would kill you openly."

"AS you said," Toby grinned, "I like playing with fire."

Bevin shook his head, "You're such an idiot."

Toby laughed quietly.

Bethany shook her head, they were a strange bunch the Lost Garrison, but they were also a tight knit group, more of a family than anything else.

She was grateful to be considered a part of it.

Now…if only her stomach would stop gripping.

Then everything would be back to normal.

Hopefully it would happen when she saw Sebastian again.

As daunting as that prospect would be.

**Next chapter: We check in on Serene, and she meets a certain Templar, see you all soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Faith**

_She is dying._

_I can see that you idiot! Help her!_

_I' m no mage you know!_

_Do you think anyone will pay anything for a dead warden!_

_But she can't die!_

_Anissa._

_SHE CAN'T! WE NEED LYRIUM! SHE CAN'T DIE UNTIL WE GET SOME!_

Serene coughed weakly, it…it seemed that she had reached the end of her rope. It was funny really; two years ago she had been sentenced to die here in the Free Marches.

Now it seemed that she would do just that.

The Templars had brought her to the Chantry that they had once served in, apparently the priests had been forced out long ago, but the knights still maintained a base here. From what Serene had gathered; these Templars had turned to raiding when their lyrium supply had run out. Their Knight-Captain had been killed in a fight with a group of mages, and they had no way to contact any other Templar commanders.

Now the withdrawal was slowly destroying their minds.

Normally Serene would have tried to turn this to her advantage, but sadly, she was in no shape to anything like that. They had marched her back to this place, but every day she had grown weaker and weaker. Now…now she could not even stand, her fever burned, and ghosts of her past haunted her.

These fool Templars knew nothing of the healing arts, they had always depended on mages to do their healing for them. They knew nothing of the herbs that would bring down a fever, nor did they know any treatment for the poison of the blood.

Serene knew some of these things, but she remained silent.

She would not be some bargaining chip to be sold for these fools. Death would be her final victory over them.

It was funny, Serene had survived things very few people had, she had faced the joining, taken the darkspawn taint into her body and had mastered it.

And now…now she was going to die of a common infection, blood poisoning would soon take her life.

_Irony._

She continued to listen to the Templars whine like mules, she would have pitied them, but considering that they had turned to common thievery to get lyrium proofed what pathetic creatures they truly were.

_Her Bradley would have been appalled._

Thinking of Bradley now made the elven warden smile; she was going to die, and Maker willing he would see her to his side. She would see her one true love again.

_She and Bradley would be together again._

Tears ran down Serene's face, that was all she wanted now.

She was ready to go home.

IOI

There had been a time that Marian Hawke had many contacts throughout the Free Marches. Many people would have gone to great lengths to earn the gratitude of the Champion of Kirkwall. What had happened in the Gallows years ago had changed that a bit. Many of those she had worked with no longer wished to be acknowledged as her acquaintances. There were still people that owed her favors however.

It seemed that if they were going to find Sebastian, she needed to call on one of those old friends.

Hawke led them to an old trade station several miles from the Minanter River. Typically wagons loaded with goods were exchanged at such a place for coin, and the trader within would fill whatever orders the various city states requested. Unlike the farmers and small time miners that he traded with him, he had the coin and the connections to move the goods they wanted to sell.

Unfortunately these were not typical times; the Free Marches were a dangerous place these days. The Templars, the mages, or the forces of Starkhaven were known to seize goods on the road, appropriating them for their war efforts. As a result, trade had suffered here, but she was not here to trade goods, she needed the trader's information.

Such a man knew where to find his customers.

Hawke hoped, given the man's history, that he had traded with Sebastian in the past. After all, he was an old friend.

Amethyne glanced up at the sign, _Duval Import and Export_ it said.

"Stay and keep an eye on the others," Fenris told her.

The girl nodded, she would make sure that Wren and Bradley caused no trouble. The mage had been unusually quiet since Bradley had collared him, the Seeker seemed to be trustworthy, but the chantry still hunted her and Hawke could not afford to be too trusting.

She had made that mistake with Anders, a mistake she intended never to repeat again.

She and Fenris approached the trader's office.

"Eric," she called out, "I seek Eric Duval, is he here?"

The door to the trading post opened, two large armored guards stepped out, they had crossbows resting against their shoulders.

Hawke and Fenris tensed, but did not attack, the men were just showing themselves, showing that their employer was not defenseless. If they had wanted to attack, they could have from inside the building.

Hawke did not blame the trader; these were indeed strange and dangerous times.

Finally the trader himself emerged; he was an older man with grey hair, and a finely groomed mustache. He looked…frailer than the last time she had seen him, but his eyes were as sharp as ever. He regarded her and Fenris intently.

A warm smile came to his lips.

"Mari my dear," he said opening his arms, "It has been far too long."

Hawke grinned and walked up to him, embracing him in gentle hug. There had been a time when Eric Duval had been very close to her family. He had nearly been her stepfather truth be told. He had been courting her Mother right up until the time of her…

Hawke shuddered; it still hurt to think of her poor Mother's murder.

"Hello Eric," she said warmly, "Did not mean to scare you."

"You didn't," the older man grinned, "Hello Ser Fenris, has Mari here made an honest man out of you yet?"

Fenris swallowed hard, Amethyne might have been wrong but it looked like her adopted Father's ears were a little pinker than usual. She could not help but giggle.

"That is Amethyne back there," Hawke said motioning to her, "my adopted daughter. With us are the mage Andreas Wren and Seeker Reinhart of the Chantry."

At noticing Bradley the old man scowled. His men maneuvered so that they could get a clean shot at the Seeker if they needed to.

Both Hawke and Fenris noticed this; they gave the old trader a questioning look.

"Is there a problem Eric?" she asked him.

"Not you my dear," he said glancing coldly at Bradley, "it is the company that you keep these days that worry me."

"I'm sorry ser, but I'm not sure that I understand?" Bradley said with a frown.

"Templars have been raiding the local farms and trade caravans," Eric informed them, "At first we took them for common raiders in Templar armor, but they hunted down and killed a mage that had offered to provide security for us. He was not even a true apostate, just a mage who had been outside the circle when all this madness happened."

"So these Templars are criminals," Wren said with an evil smirk, "I can't say I' m surprised. Templars have been murdering my kind for years."

Bradley shot the healer a cold look, but Wren just smiled back at him.

It seemed that the mages were not the villains this time.

"Those men do not act in the name of the Divine Ser," Bradley informed the trader.

"Never the less they have crippled trade in these parts. They have attacked almost every caravan and farmer who has passed by this place in the last few months.

"I am sorry for your troubles Eric," Hawke said shaking her head, "but I was hoping that you might know where Sebastian Vael and his rebels were hiding?"

"Looking up old friends are we Mari?" Eric smiled.

"He is in trouble," Hawke informed him, "I'm going to offer him a hand. I would gladly pay for anything you may know."

"We can do more than that Hawke," Bradley said dismounting, the traders guards raised their bows, but Eric stopped them with a look.

"I don't suppose you know where these Templar thieves are hiding?" Bradley asked.

"I might Seeker," the older man answered, "Why would you ask?"

Bradley's eyes turned cold.

"These men have betrayed the Chantry; they have abandoned their vows and have brought shame on the name of the Templars."

"That is not very hard," Wren quipped.

Fenris silenced him with a look.

"I'm sorry Hawke," Bradley informed her, "but I cannot allow these raiders to continue harming these people. If you wish you may leave me here. I need to deal with this; my prisoner can remain until I return."

"I'm not your prisoner," Wren spat.

"You will be brought back to the Divine, slave of the Witch King!" Bradley snarled.

"**Enough! Both of you!**" Hawke barked; she turned to the Seeker, "You are right in one thing Bradley, we cannot allow these bastards to continue hurting these people. I will aid you in this."

"As will I," Fenris offered.

"I will help to," Amethyne offered.

"If you are going to be killing Templars," Wren offered, "I would gladly help, it has been such a long time, I fear I am getting out of practice."

Bradley shot the healer a look, but considering what kind of men they were going after…

These Templars were traitors, they deserved someone like Wren.

"I can't say for certain where they are," Duval said thoughtfully, but the traders who passed this way had a good idea.

He went inside; looking for a map, with luck Hawke and her friends would deal with this quickly.

Perhaps his beloved Leandra's little girl could aid him once again.

It was nice to know some things did not change.

IOI

It had taken a good two nights travel to reach the chantry the Templars were using as their base.

By then, Bradley Reinhart had worked himself up into frenzy.

If there was one thing he could not stand, it was Templars who had violated their oath to serve and protect the chantry. It was true that the Lord Seeker had severed their ties with the Chantry, but that did not mean that they should all start turning on innocent people.

A Templar served, that was the way of things, too many in the order had forgotten that simple tenant, they were too busy plotting against the mages, and seizing the biggest share of the lyrium reserves.

The Templar order needed to be…corrected.

Bradley knew that he had served in Kirkwall; he knew that he had served in the Gallows. He had no memory of those years, but he had read the reports filed by both Knight-Commander Meredith and her lieutenants.

Meredith's reports had becoming increasingly erratic in her last years in Command and Kirkwall, they all pointed to a woman lost in her own paranoia. Yet, the Lord Seeker had taken her ramblings as genuine fears about the mage population, or at least he had claimed to. Leliana had described the man as someone who had been hungry for power in the chantry, so much to the point that he had ordered the arrest of every First Enchanter in Thedas during a meeting of the College of Magi.

Bradley frowned, the Lord Seeker was technically his superior, or had been before he had split from the chantry. If the man had not vanished at the start of the war however, Bradley would have happily brought his head to the Divine on a plate.

The man had betrayed his oath; it was time that Templars learned that that kind of thing would no longer be tolerated.

Justice was coming to all who had turned against the Divine.

All who agreed to return willingly to the Divine's service would be spared, Her Perfection's loyal were not monsters, and they did not slaughter people for what they might do.

As for the rest…Bradley swallowed grimly, there could be no mercy for the traitors who refused absolution.

The purging of the Templars was about to begin.

IOI

They came upon the old chantry around dusk on the third day. Amethyne had watched the place from the shadows.

She counted at least ten different Templars going in and out, they regularly sent out patrols in the evening to hunt for merchants to prey upon.

Bradley had shut down Wren's collar temporarily; it allowed the mage to cast an illusion of a trade Caravan, six of the Templars tried to assault it, only to find themselves surrounded by Hawke and her allies.

She offered them a chance to surrender, but in their lyrium addled state they had not listened.

None of them escaped the ambush alive.

It was then that they set their sights on the chantry itself.

Hawke hoped that whoever was in charge had more sense than the ones on the road.

IOI

Bradley, Hawke and Fenris strode right up to the doors; the Templars lookout had not raised the alarm. One of Wren's illusions hid them. Hawke cracked the man hard in the jaw, sending him into unconsciousness.

Bradley glared angrily at the state of the old chantry; these fools should have been ashamed of themselves.

He kicked open the door.

The place stank of sweat and vomit, crates loaded with pillaged supplies lined the doors. The three remaining Templars looked up at the seeker like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar, all three of them looked bad, they were all pale sweating buckets. They raised their weapons but from how shaky their grip was, Bradley seriously doubted any of them were much of a threat.

"In the name of Her Perfection, Divine Justinia V," the Seeker called, "You are all herby ordered to stand down!"

"And what is this?" their leader snorted, he wore the bars of a full lieutenant, but it was clear that he was no better off than his fellow, "In case you haven't heard Seeker," he spat Bradley's title like a swear word, "We do not serve the Divine anymore."

"The Lord Seeker has severed our ties with the Chantry, yes," Bradley agreed, "but that is no excuse for loyal Templars to be turning to common thievery."

"Maybe he has lyrium lieutenant," a female Templar suggested, her hungry eyes suggested that she would likely kill for a flask of the stuff now.

It turned Bradley's stomach, he no longer required lyrium himself, whatever had taken his mind away had taken away his need for lyrium as well, but that did not bother him. Somehow he knew that he had been trying to stop taking it even before his injury.

He did not know how he knew this…but he just knew.

"SHUT YOU GOB ANISSA!" the lieutenant growled, "A Seeker should fetch a fine price in some circles," the lieutenant sneered, "put down your blade boy, and maybe the three of us won't kill you."

Bradley rolled his eyes; they honestly thought they could defeat him, in the state they were all in?

"We have men returning soon," the lead Templar sneered.

"They aren't coming," the Seeker informed him, "We dealt with them before we came here."

"What," the female Templar gasped, "oh Damon…no."

Bradley guessed that she had been close with one of the raiders they had killed it was too bad. If the man had cared about her he should have surrendered.

"You couldn't have killed them all!" the Lieutenant growled.

"I have no reason to lie to you," Bradley snorted.

"If they're all dead, you are dead Seeker!"

Bradley sighed.

Some people never learned.

"You have one final chance to surrender," Bradley informed them, "There is no reason for further bloodshed."

Unfortunately, the Templars did not agree.

"Kill the arrogant little bitch," the lieutenant snarled.

The Seeker shook his head, poor dumb bastards, he gave the signal.

Wren dropped the illusion

Fenris, Hawke and Amethyne appeared behind them. Fenris stuck his hand into the Lieutenant's chest crushing his heart. Hawke decapitated the other man.

The woman took one look at Amethyne's glowing form, and threw down her blade, she fell sobbing and Bradley's feet.

"No please," she begged, "Don't kill me…I don't want to die! It is not my fault! It is the dust! I just need a little lyrium! Please just a little bit!"

"Get away," Bradley snarled kicking her in the face, if this is what lyrium did to Templars he was glad that he did not need it anymore.

The woman was pathetic.

"Your raiding days are done yes?" he asked her.

"I surrender," the woman cried, "Please don't kill me!"

Wren sneered down at her, "Ah the mighty Templar order, how nice to see what they have turned into."

Bradley did not even have the strength to dispute what the mage had said.

He was right this was what the Templars were turning into, Andraste save them all.

"I have something to offer you," the woman said bobbing her head up and down, "we took a prisoner down along the coast a few days back, she is Grey Warden, the lieutenant wanted to sell her but…"

"So not only have you violated your oath, you have risked angering the Grey Wardens as well," Bradley growled.

"Yes…I mean no…she was dying on the beach we brought her back here…to try and help her…"

"So you could sell her like a piece of meat," Fenris growled, his markings were glowing, the girl was very close to death now.

"She is lying over behind those crates," the Templar girl offered, "she is yours, take her, I…I just want to get out of this alive!"

Bradley Reinhart sighed; this pathetic girl did not even deserve a merciful death on the edge of his blade.

"You are hereby ordered to surrender yourself to the chantry in Tantervale," he ordered her; "the sisters there will help you with your addiction, after which you shall remain there, serving in their defense."

"But Lord Seeker Lambert said we no longer serve the sisters…that we…"

Bradley put his blade to the woman's throat.

"You can either accept my judgment, or I will send you to the Maker and you can face his, your choice."

The woman swallowed nervously.

"I accept your judgment," she whimpered, "I accept!"

Bradley took his blade away; he pitied the girl, but could offer her no comfort, not after what she and her fellows had done here.

"Go," he spat, "and don't even think about not doing as I order, or by the Maker I will hunt you down and see you hanged like the dog you are."

The woman nodded she fled sobbing pathetically.

Bradley hoped that she would return to the Chantry, if for no other reason that he did not want to have to hunt the poor girl down when this was all over.

Wren shook his head, he did not agree with the mercy Bradley had shown her, but the Seeker did not care.

He hurried over to help the poor warden that these bastards had taken prisoner.

It was a woman, small with dark curly hair; her skin was dirty and slicked with sweat. Bradley tried to brush the hair out of her face, revealing a pointed ear.

So she was an elf, Bradley was surprised; her figure was more akin to a human woman than one of the elven folk.

She was clearly also ill, hopefully Wren would be able to save her.

The Seeker turned her over to get a better look at her injuries.

He gasped.

He….he recognized her, her hair was longer than he remembered, but the pale skin, pouty lips, and…

She opened her eyes.

They seemed to burn into his soul; they were the color of red flame, the same eyes that had haunted his sleep over the last year and a half.

It was her, the elf from his dreams.

"Bra…lee?" she croaked weakly.

She knew him, she actually knew him!

"I knew you would come for me love," she wheezed, "I…I jus…"

Her head lolled to the side.

No…she could not die! She had to tell him who he was!

"Help!" the Seeker cried out, "Somebody please help her!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Truth…Hurts**

Serene awoke.

Which was kind of surprising for the bard truth be told, she had expected to not wake up the last time she had lost consciousness. She had thought the fever would finally end her.

She had thought she would finally be with Bradley again.

That had not happened, she was clean…mostly, and her wounds had been dressed. The bed she was laying in was damp with sweat, but her fever had broken. The room itself was fairly Spartan, a nightstand with an oil lamp, a sketch of a woman who sort of reminded her of Bethany hung on the far wall. The place as a whole did not feel lived in. It looked like someplace that you would stop in the middle of a long journey.

She tried to sit up, but vertigo put her flat on her back. She was alive, but clearly not strong enough to go anywhere.

She was weak as a newborn kitten but at least she was alive.

Lucky me, she thought.

The elf sighed, she looked under the sheets and examined her wounds, who ever had tended them obviously knew what they were doing, and at least she was not going to die of an infection. Of course that brought up a new question, was she a prisoner, or something else?

Had someone paid the Templars price, and if they had, then who? This place did not look like a typical slavers den. Few would care enough to give a sick elf a warm place to sleep or medicine to heal her injuries. Even one who was also a Grey Warden?

For the moment she was stuck here, hopefully whoever was holding her would bring her something to eat; now that her fever was gone she found that she was actually hungry. She did not believe that these people were her enemies; they would likely have kept her chained up if that was the case.

Not that she was strong enough to escape, at least, not yet.

The sound of a door unlocking drew her attention, she closed her eyes and feigned sleep, hopefully her 'hosts' would let slip where she was.

The heavenly aroma of food made her mouth water, despite her training as both as a bard and a warden she opened her eyes. She was shocked to discover that one of her new captors was an elven girl. She looked to be about fifteen with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a fine chain shirt and heavy blue skirt, a long sword rested in a scabbard on her belt.

A little young to be a mercenary, but Serene had heard of stranger things.

"Good morning," the elven girl said with a smile.

Serene nodded, her ruby-eyes focused entirely on the bowl of soup and bread that the girl carried.

"Good morning," the warden said with a yawn, she glanced around the room, still trying to figure out where she was, "Um…if you don't mid me asking…where am I?"

"Your safe," the girl said, "This is the home of Eric Duval, a trader that services the merchant's guild here in the Free Marches. We rescued you from those Templars two days ago. You have been asleep for the most of that time. To be honest we were not even sure that you would pull through."

Two days, Serene shook her head, she was probably lucky to simply be alive, not to mention the fact that she had managed to find her way to people who were not trying to kill her or ransom her off to the highest bidder.

"Merci," Serene said quietly, "I don't…I don't know if I could have survived another day with those Templars."

"Probably not," the girl shrugged, "you were pretty close to death when we found you. Another couple of hours and you would have been beyond our aid."

"Then I am most grateful to be here," Serene answered, "You have my sincerest thanks Serah…"

"My name is Amethyne," the girl informed her.

"Serene," the bard replied, "Warden Lieutenant of the Grey."

"An officer," the girl grinned, "Do I have to salute?"

"I'm in no position to force the issue," Serene shrugged with a wry smile.

The girl helped her sit up; she offered her some bread and helped her spoon up some of the soup. Serene did not like having to depend on anyone for help, but even she had to admit that a little food went a long way. Her stomach began to settle and she felt at least some of her strength starting to come back.

"If you don't mind me asking,' Amethyne said, "What were you doing out here all alone?"

"We were on a ship," Serene shuddered, "I was wounded and fell overboard. My garrison likely thinks me dead. I…I will have to try and catch up to them when I am strong enough."

"Mother Hawke might be able to help you with that," the girl offered.

Serene's eyebrows went up slightly.

"Mother Hawke?"

"Technically I'm adopted," Amethyne confessed, "Mother Hawke rescued me from slavers almost two years ago. She and Ser Fenris are the closest thing I have to parents now. "

The bard nodded, the names sounded familiar, Bethany had told her many times about her sister and her companions, including an elf she had nicknamed Wolf, otherwise known as Fenris.

_Could she have found Bethany sister? It was possible, though why Hawke would not have fled the Free Marches was beyond her._

Her bardic training suggested caution; this might all be part of some larger game. She would play at ignorance until she was strong enough to defend herself. Then if it was really Bethany's sister that had saved her, perhaps she could convince the woman in aiding her getting back to the others.

She knew after all where they were supposed to rendezvous with the prince. Perhaps this Hawke would aid her. She did not like the thought of striking out on her own just yet.

She would just have to depend on her rescuers kindness a little longer.

Though it felt good to be fed, drowsiness quickly over took her again. Amethyne took the empty bowl and let wounded bard lay back down. Her body still needed sleep to recover, when she awoke next time perhaps she would be strong enough to talk with Hawke herself.

She needed to find her way back to the others, they still needed her, and despite the way she acted sometimes…she still needed them.

IOI

Wren found himself lying on the floor, his head spun and he could taste blood in his mouth. All things considered it was not a bad result considering what he had just told his companions.

Fenris stood over him, glaring down at him, Hawke and Bradley watched from a corner while Eric Duval tended to business at his desk. None of his companions looked happy with him, which was not surprising considering what he had just confessed.

He had no choice though, once Serene saw him, she would tell the others everything, everything that had happened in the Dragonbone Wastes of Ferelden. She would reveal what he had done to his allies. Wren could not afford to let the bard sway the others against him, it was better that they heard the story from him first. Not the whole story of course, he left out the parts where he had tried to destroy Val Royeaux and had tried to deliver Bethany Hawke to the Witch King. He did his best to play the role of a loyal servant who had been tasked with a job and had a change of heart at the end. The wardens had punished him of course but he did not blame them. It was a lie yes, but hidden amongst enough truth to be believable.

He had stressed that he had tried to keep Bethany safe during the ordeal, the better to keep Hawke from slaughtering him. Fenris however was not so inclined to let him escape unharmed.

He had hit the healer in the mouth.

Wren wiped at the blood and sighed, so far so good.

"So you know who this elven warden is?" Hawke asked him.

"Yes," Wren replied.

"And you knew my sister, worked with her?"

"Yes."

"And you still betrayed her to the Witch King."

"Obviously not Hawke," Wren frowned, "She and the wardens won that battle. I was lucky to escape with my life. I…I'm not proud of what happened, I believed in the Witch King, trusted that he had my best interests in mind…I was wrong."

Hawke's brow furrowed, she considered what he was saying.

Her elven lover was not so forgiving.

"There is no reasons to believe anything you say here mage," Fenris spat.

"Tis true," Wren shrugged, "our warden **can **confirm my story. She may not like me, but even she can't deny that I stood by her for months before the King ordered me to do otherwise."

Fenris snarled and shook his head, no matter where he went mages were always willing to twist things to suit their purposes.

Bradley listened closely not sure what to make of all this.

"You said you knew her?" the seeker asked.

"As I said…yes," Wren replied.

"And what of me then, did…did you know me?"

Wren smiled; yes this was what he had been waiting for, the leverage that he had needed.

"You know tis the funniest thing, I have seemed to have forgotten everything to do with you, must be something going around. I…"

The Seeker darted forward; he grabbed Wren by the front of his robes and slammed him hard against the wall, stars exploded before the healer's eyes.

"Do not toy with me mage,' Bradley spat.

Wren smirked.

"Or you will do what exactly," the healer asked with mock sweetness, "torture me with your Qunari glow stick. Do you think I know nothing of pain? I watched as your foul kind murdered my mum right in front of me," fury flashed in Wren's eyes, the fury that had drove him to try and destroy the chantry in the first place, "There is nothing you can do to me that will make me answer. I helped the elf as a gesture of good faith. If you harm me and she takes a turn for the worst, I will not help her further. You will lose all chance at finding the answers you seek."

Bradley glared at him, clearly he did not like it, but he had little choice.

The thought amused Wren.

"You want to know what I know, you want me to finish healing the elf, there is a price attached. You will remove this wretched collar from my neck. I will not aid you anymore unless you…"

Bradley brushed the control rod with his hand.

Agony shot through the healer, he gasped in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Bradley no!" Hawke shouted.

The seeker released the rod, the healer gasped as the pain subsided, he looked up at Bradley and grinned,

"Behold the kindness of the chantry," he cackled, "Is this the future that Divine Justinia will offer us? Will all mages be collared like the Qunari? Will we have to sleep in pens? Your precious chantry likes to say it has the mages interest at heart but you still result to torture to get what you want. No wonder the circles turned against you."

Wren glared defiantly at the Seeker.

He would not give Bradley the pleasure of begging for his life.

If Wren was to die here, so be it.

What did he have to live for anymore?

IOI

Bradley's eyes widened, how dare the mage…

_Was Wren wrong?_

The question shocked him, but he realized the truth in it. It was so easy to turn to violence, wasn't that the lesson the Templars had taught the Divine in Kirkwall, and then again in Val Royeaux?

Bradley had wanted to be better, but the mage had pushed him, and he found himself looking at the man with no compassion, only with avarice, the desire to take what the mage knew no matter the cost.

The realization sickened him, he was no better than the faithless Lord Seeker Lambert!

He looked down at his belt, at the Qunari rod there, the sight of it made him sick to his stomach. The Divine was trying to build something better, the mage was not wrong, they…they could not start like this.

"You are right," Bradley murmured.

The healer looked shocked, "What?"

"I said you are right…I…I apologize Ser Mage," he removed the rod from his belt and handed it to Hawke, "I can't trust myself to wield this anymore," he told her, "I ask that you don't remove the collar, but at least I will not be tempted to use the rod again."

Hawke took it; she nodded to Bradley as he moved to the back of the group. She had never once seen a Templar apologize to a mage before; perhaps Bradley was not so different that he had been before. Bethany had told her of a young man who believed in what the Chantry stood for, and the few times he had dealt with her seemed to reinforce that fact.

Wren started to rise, but Hawke back handed him with her gauntlet sending him back to his knees. The mage's jaw clicked from the impact.

"Damn," the healer grumbled, rubbing his sore jaw, "what was that for?"

"Lying to me about my sister, and nearly turning her over to the Witch King," she answered, "Is there anything else Wren? Any other secrets you want to tell us before we go any further?"

Wren shook his head, nothing more that he could think of. Hawke had seemed to accept his explanation. It was not entirely true of course, but anything that Serene could tell them now would not be anywhere near as damaging to him.

He looked over at the Seeker, Bradley had apologized to him, Wren did not believe he meant it for a second, but still…

"Her name is Serene," he told the Seeker, "The two of you became close during the Delance mission. We watched you die, or…at least it seemed that you did."

Bradley's head spun, he…he had fought at Wren's side at the Wardens' side against his own, against traitors in the order, and the elf…he and her…they had been…

He…could scarcely believe, how could he have forgotten such a woman?

How could he?

IOI

Amethyne returned from tending to their guest, she had heard the raised voices in the other room but had done her best to assure the warden that she had nothing to worry about.

Serene had not been convinced, she rose from the bed, her side hurt and she could barely walk but she managed to support herself against the wall, and managed to make it out of the room, the young elf had not locked the door and she made her way into the main room.

Her eyes fell on a familiar figure rising from the floor.

_**Andreas Wren!**_

Her eyes flashed with fury and hate, rage gave her strength back temporarily.

**Wren…that traitorous bastard!**

She lunged at Wren, knocking him to the ground. Her fingers grasped around his throat with surprising strength.

"Traitor!" she growled, "Bastard…I will keel you Wren! I will keel you!"

She could hear people commanding that she stop, but she would not! If these people were working with wren they were no friends of hers.

Strong arms wrapped around her pulling her off her prey, she struggled like an angry cat.

"Non!" she wailed, "Witch king slaves! Let me go! I'll…"

"Serene stop!"

The voice was familiar, yet the cold commanding tone was new. She stopped struggling and the man holding her released her. She spun unsteadily. He was dressed in the black armor of the Seekers of Truth, but the face…the eyes so familiar. She…she could not believe it! It could not be real!"

"Mistress Serene," Bradley said with a slight bow, "You have nothing to fear. You are among friends."

"B…B…Bradley?" Serene's eyes filled with tears, it could not be, it was impossible.

"I am Bradley Reinhart," the Seeker admitted, "but I need to tell you…"

He did not get a chance to finish. The bard's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the floor.

Wren gasped, trying to regain his breath. The others were trying to help him to his feet, so that he could help the woman who had just tried to murder him. He had been a fool for coming with Hawke in the first place, he now found himself surrounded by enemies. If it wasn't for the thrice damned collar he would find a way to escape this place. Not that they would let him go now, his skills were needed, despite the pain his new 'friends' had heaped upon him.

The healer could not help but roll his eyes.

It was true what was sometimes said…the truth could hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Big L

The wardens made camp for the night. The path to the rendezvous was taking them longer than they had expected. Patrols out of Starkhaven continued to hold the roads in the surrounding areas. The Minanter River was also being watched so the wardens had to be careful as they made their way to meet Sebastian and his rebels.

Still life in the camp continued, the fire was set, the watch schedule was followed and dinner was eaten.

Isabela sat near the fire watching what was happening around her. Her experience with wardens was fairly limited before this. She had spoken with King Alistair of course, and she had met Commander Solona during the Blight, and Anders…well to be truthful, she did not think Anders counted, being an abomination and all.

She did know Justin though, or she had known him before he had to gone and get himself all Grey Wardeney, and she knew Merrill, her little kitten had been one of her best friends during her time in Kirkwall, she had missed the Dalish during the last year.

Of course she wasn't just the kitten anymore, she was a Grey Warden now too, and that wasn't all…oh no.

Merrill had to go and make the biggest mistake of her life.

Merrill had gotten herself married, and then Bethany, who was probably the sweetest and most level headed girl Isabela had ever known, decided to do the same.

Isabela could not believe it! **Had her friends not been listening? Did they not care?** She knew a little something about marriage; it was the ultimate form of confinement.

_**Marriage **__was a prison!_

The love bug had seemed to have bitten almost everyone in the camp. That dwarf Faizyl and his golem friend seemed to have something going on, what that was Isabela could not possibly imagine. Varric was smitten with his Tevinter Magister, not that she blamed him, Mae was a peach, she wouldn't have kicked her out of bed that was for sure. Merrill could not stop blathering on and on about her beloved Alim. The pirate queen could not believe it when the elf had told her about him, and then she had truly dropped the bomb on her friend.

Merrill confessed that she and her husband were trying to have a child.

Isabela's eyes widened in shock!

It was difficult for a warden woman to conceive, Merrill acknowledged that. Yet it was not impossible, Avernus, Merrill's new teacher, believed that he could help her achieve her goals. The Dalish suspected that she and Alim might be able to have a child before the end of the year. She was very excited.

Isabela had almost choked on her ale; did Merrill know what she was saying? _Children?_ **Sodding Children?**

Her reaction had hurt the Dalish's feelings, Isabela had tried to apologize, but the elf would not hear it.

She had left her friend then; Isabela cursed herself, what had she been thinking?

That left only Bethany, and her husband Justin.

Justin had never liked her very much, she knew that. A dislike that had seemed to have grown in recent years, though she had no idea why, Justin was polite enough she supposed, but that was only to keep Bethany happy.

Their little sweetie had certainly chosen an interesting man to play husband to her.

The Pirate Queen chuckled at the whole ridiculousness of the situation.

Justin Oslin…a husband, if Isabela had heard such a thing a year ago she would have not believed it. Justin had told her more than once during their pirating days that he never intended to settle down.

Bethany had made a liar out of him it seemed.

It was all very sweet, so sweet that it almost made Isabela gag.

The two were almost sickening truth be told. They could barely keep their hands off each other. They were always touching, holding, or kissing.

The pirate queen shook her head; she could only imagine what Hawke would say about the way the two of them were carrying on. Merrill watched them and sighed happily, she saw the two of them as a great love story. Feelings long denied finally ensnaring two lonely souls.

_Love_, it was one of the Maker's most insidious inventions, his darkest trap.

Isabela did not believe in love, she preferred her freedom thank you very much.

_Of course…it had not always been so._

Naishe had believed in love, and had even hoped to find it

Naishe, the little girl who had become Isabela, had wanted to be in love. She had thought that one day a man would come into her life and sweep her off her feet. That she would find a home and a family, that little girl had wanted that.

_Then papa had died, and everything had changed._

_Isabela_ frowned, she did not like thinking about her past, it was better to think that it had happened to some other poor girl.

Thinking like that had gotten her through some very hard times.

Mama had been lost without Papa, she went out into the night looking for answers, what she had found was the qun. Little by little, the Qunari philosophy had taken away everything that Mother was and ever would be. She decided she wanted to go to Par Vollen; she wanted to take her place among the ox-men.

Her daughter had not wanted that, she had no desire to be a slave to anyone. She argued with her mother, pleaded with her when that failed, finally she had even begged. She wanted their lives back; she had wanted her mother back!

Her Mother would not listen, but at the same time she would not force enlightenment on her daughter.

So she had done what she thought was necessary to ensure her daughter's future.

She sold her.

Her Mother had needed coin to get to Par Vollen so she sold her only daughter to an Antivan merchant named Luis. Luis had called the money a dowry; he had found a priest desperate enough to marry him to his new prize.

The girl had been heart broken, but more than that, she had been enraged!

Naishe had never forgiven her Mother for that betrayal. She turned her back on everything that her Mother had given her. She wanted nothing from that heartless, weak-willed shrew.

That was when Naishe had died, and Isabela had been born.

She eventually escaped her husband, and from that day forth she swore that she would never again cage herself to anyone. She took lovers sure, but they were entertainment only, she had no desire to confine herself again.

_She was free, and she intended to remain that way._

Then she met Birdie…and that almost changed…almost.

The Pirate Queen grimaced; Birdie was yet another painful topic she chose to avoid.

At the time, Andreas 'Birdie' Wren had intrigued the pirate queen. A dangerous apostate, he could kill as easily as he could heal. The cunning in his blue eyes drew her like a moth to a flame.

It was not surprising that they had become lovers. Unlike Luis Birdie had treated her like a princess, like a queen. He never looked on her as his property, while at the same time making her feel that she was more than a quick bang in a dark room.

It had been…perfect.

She had shared his bed for several months when he finally made the ultimate mistake. The most unforgiveable trespass that she could ever imagine. The one sin that she could never forgive him for.

_He had asked her to marry him._

Isabela had been shocked…not to mention horrified.

No! She would not do it, not again. She would never surrender her freedom.

**Never again!**

That night she left Llomerryn, she had sailed away without even leaving Birdie a good bye note.

It was better that way, Birdie needed to forget about her, and she needed to forget about him.

_Her stupid, wonderful, idiotic Birdie._

Had she broken his heart? It was a possibility, she can't imagine that he would be happy with her for leaving like she had; still it was for the best.

She would never endanger her freedom again.

Justin refused to talk about Birdie. She found herself wondering what had happened. Justin and Wren had been like brothers, she understood him being pissed at her, but why would he be pissed at his best friend, his brother-in-arms?

Isabela could not even guess.

Justin had agreed to take the first watch, it finished shortly before midnight. Isabela could see the light of Bethany's lamp blazing in their tent. A light quickly doused when Justin slipped inside. A few moments later the Pirate queen could hear the sounds of giggling coming from the tent, shortly after that…moaning.

Isabela shook her head, their little Bethany was all grown up…how very sad.

She settled down into her bedroll, trying to ignore the rather uncomfortable thoughts that had sprang up more and more in the past few weeks.

She did not want to even think about Birdie, but being around Justin again made that difficult. What had happened between the two that made Justin not want to even hear his oldest friend's name, and why…oh why…could she not shake the feeling that **she** was somehow responsible?

Isabela did not like these feelings, feelings were inconvenient, feelings hurt.

Isabela did not want these feelings anymore!

Yet they remained…Maker help her.

Why could she not just be free!

Was that so much to ask for?

She finally drifted off to sleep, in her dreams Birdie haunted her, and she could not even apologize.

It was at that moment she realized the cold and inconvenient truth.

She wasn't free anymore, and that hurt worse than any weapon she had ever been hit with.

She was trapped, she always had been, and there was nothing she could do. Her time in Kirkwall had changed her in profound ways. She…she hated those changes!

She had only one person to blame for what she had become.

_Damn you Hawke!_

IOI

"What is wrong Daisy?"

Merrill had practically stormed past Varric, Mateo, and Toby, the four of them had been playing wicked grace, while Wulfe took his turn on watch.

Varric had come to know the Dalish very well from their time in Kirkwall. It was not hard to see that the elf was fuming. She had been talking to Isabela before, what could the pirate have to upset her so?

Part of him was afraid to ask.

"It is nothing Varric, I'm fine I…" Merrill paused, her lip quivered, her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"Do you think I would be a bad Mother!" she blurted out.

Her fellow wardens gave the elf a look of pure shock.

Varric took a deep breath and tried to regroup

Okay, he had not been prepared for that particular question. It was one of those questions that could get a man in trouble no matter what he said.

Varric would have to choose his words carefully.

"Is that what Rivani said Daisy?" he asked her, "Did he say that you would be a bad mother?"

"She acted like I was crazy for saying I wanted to have a child. I don't think that is crazy do you Varric?"

The dwarf shook his head no.

"Listen Daisy, Rivaini is just being herself. You know she has never wanted the whole family thing. She is just concerned that it might hurt you that is all."

Merrill considered his words, he found himself hoping that she would buy them,

"You think?" she asked, "You think Isabela is just trying to protect me?"

"I think so,' the dwarf nodded, "she has always tried to look out for you. You know that."

The elf nodded, she accepted what he was saying.

Varric suppressed a chuckle; it was nice to see that he could still bullshit his way out of trouble. For a moment he had been afraid that he would say something that would piss Daisy off at him.

"What do you think Varric?" she asked him, "Do you think I would be a good Mother?"

The other wardens were smirking at him, almost daring him to talk himself out of this one.

Only one word came to Varric's mind.

**Shit.**

IOI

Justin collapsed in their bed roll, he lay there, panting, Bethany murmured softly into his neck as he rolled onto his back, she snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his bare chest.

_Andraste save him, she was __**incredible!**_

They lay there… naked in each other's arms, both lost in the moments after love. He felt himself fading fast. He…he did not know what he would do without her.

She was his life. The reason he had the strength to fight on.

_His Betts, his beautiful wonderful Betts._

"I love you," he murmured, his eyes closing as sleep claimed him.

Bethany glanced up at him; her honey-brown eyes shone with love, a cat-like smile graced her lips.

"And I you husband," she murmured.

A silly smile played across Justin's lips.

Husband, what a wonderful title, and all made possible by one special woman,

His beloved Betts.

He drifted off quickly then, at peace with himself and the world around him.

He had Bethany, what else could he possibly want?

He could not think of a single thing more, except for sleep perhaps, and that was easy to obtain.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his mind.

Sleep came easily for him then, a perfect ending to a perfect evening.

IOI

Sleep did not come easily for Bethany however.

She lay in her husband's arms thinking, her brow furrowed as she turned to face the matter at hand.

Bethany was afraid, not of the mission, and certainly not of meeting up with Sebastian soon, no it was nothing like that.

Bethany was afraid of the future.

She and Justin had discussed it several times over the last few months, what would come after. Would he remain in the Lost Garrison or would he take a position with the regular wardens in Amaranthine.

How far would they go to make a new life for themselves?

She sighed, she hated to put Justin in this situation, but it was not exactly her fault either.

_They had both played a part in her current…predicament._

This was…unexpected to say the least, the odds had been completely against them. He was a Grey Warden, and she a mage of Kirkwall. Meredith had done everything in her power to stomp out the mages of her homeland. Bethany was one of the few survivors. The odds of Bethany surviving Kirkwall and finding any sort of happiness had been remote, but never the less, she had found happiness, and she had found Justin. Fate had been far kinder than she would have thought possible.

Fate it seemed was not done with the Oslins.

When she was a girl, her mother had told her that the unexpected things were the spice of life, the things that could be both terrifying and wonderful at the same time.

She had not understood that when she was little, but she thought she understood it now.

Bethany had lost something, or perhaps…missed something would be a more appropriate way of putting it.

She had suspected that something was wrong with her the past few weeks, but she had been wrong, it turned out something was not wrong but very right.

Now she just had to find a good way to tell Justin.

She was frightened, she did not want this to distract him, but she also realized that she had no choice, he deserved to know.

When she had married him, she had promised that she would not leave him alone, that it would be the two of them together through thick and thin.

Fate, it seemed, had made a liar out of her.

The two of them did not matter anymore.

Soon…in about nine months or so, the two of them would become the three of them.

And that would be the most important moment of all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Back in Business**

_This isn't a woman, it is a war machine, a machine that was damaged, but now that it has been fixed, it is ready to return to the war._

That was what Amethyne thought as she watched Serene putting on her armor and weapons. The elven woman's recovery had been almost miraculous. Wounds that should have kept her in bed for weeks had healed in days. Wren's healing had helped of course, but that was not the main reason.

_It is her will,_ Amethyne thought, _she will not be denied. Are all wardens like this, she wondered?_

Serene had turned cold in the last few days, once she had learned about the Seeker, and his place here, something within the warden had change. Her temper was gone; she replaced it with cold professionalism. She was a soldier marching off to war.

_She had no time for feelings. _

_Here is one you can learn from apprentice,_ Mercy offered helpfully from the fade, _here is someone who understands dedication to her mission._

Amethyne nodded, yes; there was much that she could learn from Serene.

IOI

Her heart was broken.

No, that…that was not a large enough word, it didn't even come close to the yawning chasm that had become her chest.

Broken was not a strong enough word, shattered into a million pieces was more appropriate.

Bury it, the bard p[art of her demanded, you have work to do, focus on that, take solace in that!

She swallowed hard, pushing back the angry tears that wanted to flow…

She was trying.

FOCUS!

Serene knew that she needed to stay focused; she did not want to think about Bradley or anything else. Now that she knew what had happened almost two years ago, she found herself wishing that she had not learned the truth.

Bradley was alive.

How many times had she prayed for the Maker to grant that miracle? How many times had she begged for him to return her love to her?

It seemed now that he had, but as with all things, there was a catch.

Bradley did not know her, didn't know any of them. He had no memory of his time with Serene and what they had shared, and that wasn't even the worst part. No, the worst part was that Bradley was now apparently the servant of the former bard Leliana, the same Leliana who had murdered one of Serene's teachers years ago.

The elf's scowl grew.

**That beetch…that murdairing whore!**

The bitch had known; she had known all this time that Bradley was alive and had said nothing. She could have sent word to the warden base at Vigil's Keep; they would have passed it on to the Lost Garrison. Had she not deserved to know that her true love still lived?

But did he still live? He had lost his memory, he…he was a different person now.

Her Bradley's body had survived, but the man he had been was truly dead!

The thought of it alone was enough to make Serene burst into tears. How could the Maker do this to her? How could he restore her Bradley, but take away his memory and bond him to her greatest enemy?

How could the Maker be so cruel? Was he trying to punish her? Is that what this was, punishment for her cruel violent life back in Orlais?

_There is nothing you can do about Bradley, he is lost to you. You need to focus, You have your duty, and You have a mission. You need to focus on that above all else._

_You need…I need…to be __**strong!**_

First things first, she needed to take stock of what she had, and what she didn't, only then could she decide how best to move forward.

She could do nothing about the Seeker. It was best to deal with what she could take care of, and so she went over her armor and weapons. These were problems that she could deal with.

Her tunic was a loss so she got rid of it, she had also lost her chest plate, fortunately she was able to get a new one from Eric Duval. The trader was clearly skilled in his trade; he knew just what to keep in stock.

_You have checked your armor now the weapons, work…don't think!_

Now she was going through her weapons, checking for damage, repairing what she could, and discarding what she couldn't.

She hoped to be on the road before sunset, they had a lot of ground to cover if they were to catch up with Justin and the others at the rendezvous.

The others were coming as well, Bradley was coming.

_Non…not Bradley…the seeker…that is who he is now!_

_Bradley is dead!_

She picked up a small flask, examining for any damage, it would not do to have the contents leak and become volatile.

"What is that?" Amethyne asked from behind her.

Serene almost smiled, the girl was as curious as a cat.

She liked that.

"An acid flask," the bard informed her, she did not bother to turn to the girl, just continued with her work. "You shatter it on the ground, the mist it creates burns the eyes, nose and throat, or you can throw it at someone."

"What happens then?" the girl asked.

Serene turned to her smiling grimly.

"If it hits there face, a few minutes later they will not have one."

"Ooh," Amethyne replied wide eyed, her ears twitching at the thought.

Serene returned to her work.

"Could you teach me to make them?" Amethyne asked the bard.

"Perhaps," she replied with a shrug, "Ask your Mother,"

Amethyne's ears flattened slightly, she could see how that conversation would go.

_You are a warrior Amethyne, leave poisons and traps to the rogues._

Sometimes Mother Hawke could be a real killjoy.

IOI

Serene could not help but laugh, despite her personal pain. Amethyne was one of the most skilled fifteen year olds she had ever seen, but she was still just a fifteen year old, still just a young girl. A girl capable of tugging at her adopted parents' apron strings from time to time.

Serene was not too old to remember what that was like yet.

She would lead them to the warden rendezvous with the Prince; hopefully she would be able to arrive before the others did. They probably assumed she was dead, reasonable considering what had happened.

If she missed them, she would need to go to Ansburg, to await her fellows success or failure. She did not like the sound of that; she was a warden of the lost garrison. She belonged on the front lines with her fellows.

Plus…she…she missed her friends; they had become her family in the last year. She had gotten use to waking up and seeing Beth, Justin and Merrill.

She missed them, she no longer liked being outside her unit.

Her old bard master would have laughed at her weakness, but she was not the same woman she had been back in Orlais, she had changed.

Because of Justin and Beth…and because of Bradley…

She stopped that line of thought right there, she bit down on her lips…fighting back hot tears. Now was not the time for tears and self-pity.

Now…now was the time for action!

IOI

Later that evening they were ready.

Eric Duval had supplied them with horses and supplies. Hawke had paid for them of course, but at an extreme discount. With Leandra gone and his own daughter somewhere in Tevinter, Marian Hawke was the closest thing that Eric had to a family, and he treated her as such.

The old man embraced her, his bodyguards lounged on the steps of the trade post, they no longer saw the woman and her odd companions as a threat.

"Good bye Mari," he murmured into her shoulder, "Maker watch over you."

"And over you Eric," she said warmly, it…it was good to see the old man again, "I'll try to stay out of trouble.'

"I doubt that," the old man chuckled.

"You're probably right," she admitted, "trouble does seem to follow me like a shadow doesn't it?"

"That it does," he agreed, then he moved in closer to whisper in her ear, "Stay close to Fenris and Amethyne, I…I don't think I trust these others."

She glanced over at Wren, Bradley, and Serene there was a lot of history between those three, history that still had a part to play for good or ill. Serene and Bradley were bound up in things she did not completely understand. Wren was dangerous, but the collar had neutralized him somewhat, not that she would underestimate him. Oh no, she needed to keep an eye on all them, especially Wren.

From what Serene had told her about the mage, he always had a plan and always had an agenda.

She would just have to make sure that whatever he was after did not affect them.

She mounted up and joined her companions, she turned to Serene.

"Lead the way Warden," she said, "we need to catch up with your companions."

"As you wish Hawke," the bard said with a slight bow, she turned her horse and they made their way down the road.

Hawke glanced back over her shoulder, she gave Eric Duval one final wave. Part of her doubted that she would ever see the old man ever again. The thought made her sad; Eric was the last link she had to her Mother and their life in Kirkwall.

It was hard letting that go, but she did it.

There was no use dwelling on the past and the future was so uncertain.

She needed to find Sebastian, and hopefully catch up with Bethany and her warden friends.

That is what mattered now.

She wanted to see her friends again.

They needed her help.

IOI

Bradley found himself sweating as he watched the elven warden. He…he wanted to talk to her, he…he had so many questions,

She knew him. She knew the man he had been.

He needed those answers after so long, he wanted to know everything.

"Mistress Elf," he called out as he rode up to her, "Mistress elf?"

She did not even bother to look at him, just stared at the horizon.

"Mistress Elf?" he repeated.

"Yes Seekair," she replied coldly.

"I…I was hoping that we could talk later, I…"

She turned her ruby-red eyes on him; they were as cold as a southern glacier.

"I am not here to feed your curiosity Seekair," she said angrily, "I am here to complete my mission, just as you need to complete yours. We can eithair waste time talking or we can do it. Please do not pestair me with this again."

She rode on ahead catching up with Hawke and Wren.

The Seeker just sat there, dumbstruck, what had he done to prompt that reaction?

Fenris came up beside him.

"Give her time Ser Knight," Fenris suggested, "seeing you again was likely a shock."

She is angry with me," he said with surprise, "Furious, I…what have I done?"

"Seeing you again as obvious stirred up old feelings, she thought you dead, now you turn up alive, but not the man she remembers," Fenris sighed, he found himself thinking of his sister. Though they did not speak he often wondered what happened to her. What had she felt when they met at the hanged man all those years ago. What did she feel when she realized that he was not her brother Leto?

Fenris could not answer that question.

"Give her time," he repeated, "let her get to know you again."

Bradley nodded, what Fenris said made sense, he did not like it, but he would follow the elf's advice.

Every question he had, everything he desired to know was riding up ahead of them now.

Why would the elf not tell him?

And why did he feel like it was somehow his fault?

IOI

Serene did not want to look back; she could not bear to see the pained looked in Bradley's eyes.

If she looked, she would likely fall apart.

She tried to remain cold, riding in between Hawke and Wren, between a new friend and an old enemy.

It was better here.

"I knew you would trade up one day elf," Wren smirked evilly, "I always knew that you would one day submit to my charms."

Serene'e eyes narrowed dangerously, she would not spit on Wren if he was on fire. She would lay a finger on him if he was the last man in Thedas.

She might drive her dagger through his heart, but that was about it.

She glared coldly at the healer.

"Let us get one thing straight Wren," she said coldly, "I am watching you, at the first hint of betrayal I will finish what Justin started in the Dragonbone wastes, and I won't stop at your leg either."

Wren's eyes narrowed the dragonbone wastes were a bit of a sore subject with him, if he was not collared…

"The only reason I haven't settled our old account is because you and Hawke saved my life," the bard continued, "Do not expect similar mercy from the others. Justin has not forgotten what you did, and neither has Bethany or Faizyl," Serene smiled then, it was a cruel and savage thing, "And you can bet that Leonie has not forgotten either."

Wren considered what the elf had said; he had hoped that Leonie had not accompanied them on their latest mission, wishful thinking it seemed.

"Leonie?" Hawke asked.

"A golem, and a fellow warden," Serene informed her, "Wren used her rather cruelly during their last encounter. She has been hoping that you survived, so that she could deal with you herself."

On the surface Wren showed no fear, but he knew quite well what an angry golem could do to a person. Once again he cursed Bradley's accursed collar. If he was to face any of his old friends in such a state…he would not last very long.

He smiled dismissively, trying to show no fear.

"I am not your enemy this time elf," he said, "I am simply a humble businessman. What happened before was a business decision, I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"Didn't sound like a business decision to me," Serene smirked, "it sounded like good old fashion revenge from what I heard?"

Wren did not deny that, he had wanted to destroy the chantry, to pay them back for the death of the woman who had raised him, a woman who had been murdered by Templars years ago.

He had failed in that endeavor, but the chantry had still fallen. The Templars and mages were at war. Everything he had wanted had come to pass.

Yet he found no satisfaction in any of it. His designs had failed; it should have been him that had brought down the chantry, not the desires of a corrupt group of seekers and Templars.

The bastards had stolen his kill; he would gladly have destroyed them all for that!

"You are right," he informed the elf, "It was about revenge, but now I have a new purpose. I wish to rebuild my life, to retrieve what my vengeance cost me last time. Aiding Prince Sebastian can do that. There will be time to settle old scores later. For now I have a mission and a purpose. Would you deny me that?"

Serene did not respond, Wren had pushed all the right buttons, plus she was still emotionally vulnerable after finding Bradley again.

She nodded returning to her private thoughts. _What a fool the little bard had become!_

Wren had successfully hid his lies amongst the truth. He cared nothing for wealth anymore, all he had left with his hate and his vendettas hate against the Witch King, hate against the Templars, and hate against Justin and Bethany. He would see them all punished one by one.

_So many enemies and so little time, his life was over, he had nothing left to live for except his hate and anger._

Wren had always been hot tempered, and he held grudges forever. The Templars time would come, but now…now he had to focus on his dear…dear friends.

He looked forward to seeing them all again, all the better to make them pay for his defeat.

He had heard it said that revenge was a cold business, if that was true, then the Free Marches were about to be turned into a glacier.

_All would be held accountable, and none….would be spared._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Prince's Court**

"Prince Goran wishes to see you in the main gardens Milady."

Anora Mac Tir, former queen of Ferelden, and Viceroy of Starkhaven looked up from her work. The last few weeks had not been easy, the requirements of the army, the letters of reassurance to the other city states, not to mention the spin control of Thrash's latest round of executions. It was almost too much for Anora to bear on herself but she did it.

If she was ever to regain her homeland, she needed to do what was necessary here and now.

"Thank you Erlina," she sighed, rising from her desk. The dark haired elven handmaiden nodded, holding the door for her mistress to pass through. As always she fell in step behind her mistress.

It was not a good thing to keep the Prince of Starkhaven waiting.

The two women moved together down the fabulous halls of the Prince's Palace. The beauty and grandeur of Vael family surrounded them. Gold lined fabrics graced the walls, the marble pillars shown white in the morning light. The great windows faced outward like eyes over the grand city below them.

Anora took note of it all, when she regained the Ferelden throne, she would have to see about improving the palace. Ferelden could do to have a little Starkhaven beauty.

The guards snapped to attention as the Viceroy and her handmaiden passed. Anora did not even deem to acknowledge them. She had once been a Queen once, such respect was her due.

Even at forty years of age she still carried herself with the same confidence of her youth. For eight years she had languished in the tower of Fort Drakon, forced to watch as Ferelden became a place she no longer recognized. Maric's bastard and his Cousland whore had taken their homeland and led it down a path that would only lead to more war and death, and that was not even the worse part. The two had actually spawned a son, a son! The people saw this Prince Duncan as a sign that they had chosen well when they ousted her after the bastard's warden mage whore murdered her Father and stole the throne.

_The child of a bastard and a Cousland brat! A girl who had betrayed her __**Queen!**_

_Did the people not see? The Orlesians were practically clawing on the gates! Once the Grand Duke and the Empress had finished their little war, the winner would surely turn his attention on Ferelden! How could they not __**SEE!**_

Had Anora been in charge, she would have found a way to avoid such things.

The seizing of Ostwick had not been her idea, but she could not doubt the effect it had, the other city states had begun to see Starkhaven for what it was becoming, they were the new super power in the Free Marches. If Goran listened to her, if he followed her advice, he would likely see himself as King of the Free Marches before the decade was out. Anora already had feelers out, looking for possible allies among the other cities, she would rather they not conquer them all, despite what Thrash thought.

_Thrash._

Anora pursed her lips in distaste, she hated the former bounty hunter with a passion, she hated that disgusting face, she hated that black cowl, and how his eyes almost seemed to glow beneath it.

When Goran promoted him to Inquisitor, she could not help but see it as a mistake. The man was cruel, and his cruelties would come back to bite them all. Already Goran's cousin was gathering his resistance, Thrash's barbarism pushing more people into the traitor's arms.

People like Cauthrien.

Anora suppressed a grimace. She had taken Cauthrien in when Alistair and Elissa had finally let her go into exile. The woman had been a drunkard then. She had blamed herself for the death of Anora's father. Part of Anora blamed the woman herself truth be told, but she could not deny the girl's loyalty to her Father, and thereby…her loyalty to her.

Anora would need such support, if she was to regain her throne one day she would need a strong military commander behind her. Cauthrien had been her Father's protégé; she had a keen military mind. Her work in helping Starkhaven seize Ostwick was proof of that.

Thrash had ruined that, the man delighted in the suffering of his enemies, the punishment of their crimes. He enjoyed the pursuit of what he called true justice.

He had pushed Cauthrien, forcing the woman to do more and more unspeakable acts. Anora's spies had confirmed that, and Cauthrien had come to her several times, asking her to be reassigned.

Thrash had gone straight to the Prince, and convinced him otherwise.

Cauthrien would stay where she was, no matter how much influence Anora had, no matter how much she begged.

Anora perhaps could have helped; perhaps she could have done more to convince the Prince, to give the knight a different assignment.

The Viceroy had not done that, she had needed the girl where she was. She had asked Cauthrien to trust her, to be patient and continue to follow orders. The Viceroy though t that the Knight understood, she had given her a direct order! What had prompted Cauthrien to betray her, to spare the usurper Sebastian Vael?

The only way she would receive that answer now was at Cauthrien's execution, she had joined the rebels, and betrayed her oath. Goran now demanded her death.

Anora would be sad when the girl was executed; she had actually come to like her.

But she would do what was necessary. Goran was the only one who could help her regain the throne of Ferelden.

For the good of the people, she had to stay close to him.

IOI

The Prince's Gardens were the finest in all of Starkhaven; flowers from all over Thedas had been gathered and brought her for the pleasures of the nobility. Goran's Aunt, Sebastian Vael's Mother had tended these gardens herself before her death almost ten years ago.

It was here that a noble could retreat from the demands of rule. Anora herself had been known to stroll here in her off hours. Thinking on how best to serve in her role, and dreaming of how she was going to regaining the Ferelden throne.

Prince Goran was at breakfast when she arrived. A vast meal sat before the young Prince, he sampled the fair carefully enjoying every bite.

Anora pursed her lips, thanks to Thrash there were many starving people in Starkhaven and Ostwick now, if any of them saw this…

The consequences would be dire indeed.

Prince Goran was a heavy set young man, with unruly brown hair and piggy blue eyes. A decade ago he had been placed on the throne by a group of ambitious Starkhaven nobles, thinking him easier to control than the previous prince.

Their leader, a Lady Harrimann had been murdered in Kirkwall by Sebastian Vael, Goran's cousin. When that happened, her allies had turned on each other. Many had thought that Goran's rule would collapse right then and there.

The Prince surprised them.

He had had all of the conspirators arrested and beheaded, and took a more active role in ruling his lands. Goran had played the have-wit just long enough to gather enough support. Now he ruled with an iron fist. With Anora to advise him, and Thrash to enforce the law, Starkhaven had grown into a thriving and aggressive power here in the Free Marches. One that threatened to even eclipse mighty Kirkwall.

"Anora my dear," Goran said with his mouth full of biscuit, "I require a report on the Ostwick situation."

The Viceroy ignored the Prince's slovenly manners.

"There have been complications," she said with a curt nod, "Your new subjects are eager to love you, but the harshness of their treatment is making things difficult. Many have rallied to the rebels."

"Thrash has promised to handle that," the Prince nodded, "Summary executions of the rebels' families that should put them all back into line."

Anora winced, Thrash could be worse than that bastard Rendon Howe, the man who had led her Father astray during the Blight. Anora did what she could to check Thrash's power here in Starkhaven, but the High Inquisitors power only seemed to grow.

"Supply caravans to Starkhaven have also been disrupted," Anora continued, trying to ignore the thought of all those executions in Ostwick. "I know that Thrash has promised to take care of that as well, but I strongly advise that you handle the matter yourself my Prince. The people will expect it. These matters must be handled…delicately."

"You do not trust us to act delicately Anora dear," a cruel disembodied voice said from behind her.

The Viceroy felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

Thrash was here.

"Greetings High Inquisitor," Goran said with a smile, "Long have you been gone from court."

The pale man in the dark hooded cowl stepped out of the shadows and bowed deeply. Anora did her best not to cringe. Even surrounded by beauty, even with the scent of flowers filling her nose, Thrash both looked and stank of death and decay.

Those cruel red eyes, the peeling skin and blackened teeth, the High Inquisitor was by no means handsome, he led his men through terror and intimidation, and he delighted in the suffering of others.

Anora often feared what the man would do without her and the Prince to check him. Starkhaven and Ostwick would likely become lands of corpses; with only Thrash cackling madly above them.

"We have traveled widely," the High Inquisitor admitted, "Bringing justice and order to your lands. The people…they are corrupt and degraded," Thrash spat angrily, "They must be taught that you are their true sovereign."

"That pleases me," Goran nodded, "I will see my lands become the gem of the Free Marches. You have both been very helpful in accomplishing that."

Anora nodded, taking credit where it was due, she still felt that they did not need Thrash however, but could not challenge the man openly…

_At least…not yet._

"We come bearing news," Thrash said conspiratorially, "the rebels are on the move, they are meeting with elements of the Grey Warden, they seek to unseat your rule."

Anora felt her heart beat faster…oh no…not again!

"The wardens are neutral," Goran said tapping his chin lightly, "Why would they seek to attack me."

"Apparently…they…disagree with us borrowing weapons from their stores. They claim that those weapons were reserved should a Blight ever rise here in the Free Marches."

"Those weapons were stored on my lands," Goran said pounding his fist on the table, "As Prince I had every right to use them as I see fit."

"Of course our Prince," Thrash said with a deep bow, "That is why we brought their existence to your attention. You deserve everything that you get."

Anora snorted at the comment, Thrash had used those weapons to buy himself a place in the court of Starkhaven. He cared nothing for the people, only his own advancement. She cautioned the Prince that it was a bad idea using those weapons, that seizing them would only incite warden anger, but all the Goran could think of was how he needed those weapons to conquer Ostwick.

Thrash had endangered them all; he was a danger, a violent and cruel threat!

She wished that the Prince would see that.

"These wardens must be eliminated," Goran said coldly drinking deep from his goblet. "I cannot let them think that they are above the law, the Prince's law. They have no Blight to justify this behavior! I will send word to the Warden Commander in Ansburg. He will hunt down these rebel wardens for me."

Anora almost snorted, she doubted that the wardens would lift a finger to stop this.

"It is better to let us handle this Our Prince," Thrash grinned, "We know warden tactics and protocols, and we know even more than that," Thrash laughed like a septic vulture, "We know that these wardens are going to meet with your cousin, the traitor Sebastian. We are preparing a…proper welcome for both groups at the location where the traitors intend to meet."

Goran brightened at the news, but Anora was puzzled.

_Why had her sources not informed her of this?_

"That is excellent news my friend," Goran laughed with childish glee, "There was a time that I used to see Sebastian as a friend, that he understood that I deserved the role the Maker has chosen for me. Now I see he is just another usurper, trying to steal what is mine."

"We shall not let that happen Our Prince," the High Inquisitor said fawningly, "We shall see your reign strengthened, is that not right Lady Anora?"

The Viceroy frowned; she had no use for Thrash, but even less for the wardens. She would not let them rob her of her dreams, of one day reclaiming the Ferelden throne.

_The wardens would not ruin her life __**again!**_

"I will do everything in my power to assist you in this matter High Inquisitor," she promised, "Though I must ask, how did you come by this knowledge? How do you know where the traitors will be meeting?"

Thrash smiled widely, showing his black teeth.

"We have managed to insert an agent among the rebels," he purred, "this agent has provided us with everything we need. Soon your cousin's head will decorate the city gates, and these wardens will learn not to interfere in Starkhaven's business.

An agent, Anora had heard nothing of this, how could Thrash have done this? Her people watched him constantly, or tried to anyway, how could he of…

A thought occurred to her.

Was Cauthrien the agent? Had the girl betrayed her and joined Thrash?

A disturbing thought, she had thought that the Knight hated Thrash as she did. If the spy was indeed Ser Cauthrien, Anora would have to have her eliminated.

She would tolerate no traitors so close to her.

For now she would have to wait.

"You have both served me well," Goran nodded, "Return to your duties, I will speak with you again during court today."

Both the Viceroy and High Inquisitor bowed to their Prince and left the gardens.

Anora's mind worked feverishly, trying to figure out the best way to turn this new information to her advantage.

Thrash walked along beside her, an enigmatic smile graced his lips.

"We shall enjoy returning your knight to you Milady," he chuckled, "She has always served you so well."

Anora did not let her shock show, was he implying that Cauthrien was his spy?

"I am certain that you shall see justice done High Inquisitor," she replied evasively.

"We always do Milady," Thrash chuckled, "We will see that everyone gets what they deserve."

Anora felt a cold chill run down her spine.

Thrash was Goran's pet for now, but what would happen when he no longer needed the Prince's support and protection?

What would happen when the dog finally escaped his leash?

Anora did not know…but she was sure that she would not like the answer, and prayed that she would be far away from here when that time came.

Thrash would need to be dealt with before then.

Anora thought that for the best, she would make polite inquiries on how best to proceed on that point.

It would be the best for Starkhaven and the best for the people…

And…the best for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Children**

Night had once again fallen in the Free Marches, and once again the wardens set up camp. Tomorrow they would finally reach their rendezvous with Prince Sebastian and his rebels. So tonight would likely be the last peaceful night they would know for a while.

Justin made his way through the camp. The commander quietly observed his fellow wardens and their allies. Faizyl and Leonie had the next watch so they were getting rest, or rather they were using Merrill's spell to spend some alone time together. Justin always chuckled at that one, trust Merrill to come up with a way to enable one of the oddest relationships in Thedas. Not that he did not approve of two of his friends and best warriors seeking comfort with one another, oh no.

He would not deny any of his fighters their diversions.

His eyes fell on the campfire. Treasure, Bevin, and Toby were tending to the deer that Faizyl had brought down this afternoon. The thought of fresh meat had lifted every ones' spirits after days of dry rations and sneaking through the forests.

Justin hated to admit it, but the aroma lifted his spirits too. The warden appetite was probably one of the worse drawbacks of their condition.

Toby was currently playing with one of the antlers, saying gibberish words and swishing it around like a magic wand. He turned to Bevin threatened to turn him into a toad, thereby making him useless to his girlfriend Constance. The young knight chuckled; Bevin warned his friend that if one of the mages in their group heard him they would likely turn **him** into a toad.

"Not a bad way to spend a retirement," Toby joked, "I'm sure that Treasure would take care of me, wouldn't you Treasure?"

The young blonde laughed and rolled her eyes, "Boys," she said with a snort.

Justin felt a slight twinge of guilt, they were so young, and not one of them had seen twenty one summers. Yet all had given themselves to the order, accepted the death sentence that the joining gave all wardens.

_They were not babies that he had snatched out of their prams, they were skilled young men and women, and all had chosen this life for themselves, all had chosen to undertake the joining!_

They had all chosen this, Treasure, Bevin, Toby, and Mateo were all recruits, all had been given a chance to walk away and all had said no.

Still…he could not help but feel a little bit ashamed. If they were not killed in battle, then they would die in the calling years from now.

It was not fair to them; it had not been fair to any of them.

Justin had been in his mid-twenties when the wardens had conscripted him. He had spent ten years living a life of pleasure and profit at sea. He had no regrets for that, and he was grateful that the wardens had finally given him a chance to find Bethany again, to give him a chance to settle down.

He could not help but feel a bit paternal towards them all, these child warriors, his children. He would do what he could to keep them alive, but death still waited for them.

Thinking of wardens dying made him think of his life with Bethany. He…he hated to think it but he could not wonder if he had made a mistake.

He loved her; he made no bones about that, but the taint within him, his warden blood. It was unlikely they would ever have a family together. They had spoken of that of course, she had said that she wanted him that she wanted to spend her life with him, and it did not matter that they could not have a family together.

She would be left alone, he would go on his calling, and she would be alone.

The thought of him dying and leaving her in such a place bothered him more than anything else.

_Had he been selfish asking her become his wife?_

"There is nothing out there commander."

Justin jumped; he had not even heard Wulfe coming up behind him. The hunter's amber eyes blazed in the fire light. The young man was a pure predator; Justin had no doubts that he had been a werewolf when he was little.

"I took a short scouting mission," the boy told him, "on senior warden Leonie's orders, of course. No sign of any troop movements in this area, looks like our meeting with the Prince should go off without a hitch. Of course we should still be careful; Prince Goran might already have people inserted into the ferry."

Justin nodded, that was good news. If they had managed to slip passed Starkhaven's men undetected so much the better, but if a trap was waiting for them, they could be prepared.

"Good work Wulfe," Justin nodded, "Get some rest, dinner should be ready soon."

The hunter nodded making his way over to the campfire.

Justin was glad that the hunter was on their side. If Wulfe had wanted him dead right then no one would have stopped him.

Justin sighed, this was ridiculous, he really needed to stop this. They were about to go into battle and here he was about to cry over how all their lives had turned out.

It was not only unhealthy, but it was stupid!

He would not trade his life with Bethany for anything, and he was proud to serve in the Grey Wardens, proud to be a member of the Lost Garrison. They had a mission to complete, it would not be easy, but it could be done. They would deal with this thief, this traitor, and return Starkhaven to a ruler who would not threaten the wardens' efforts to preserve these lands against the Blight.

Whoever this traitor was, Justin hoped he was ready. The wardens were coming, and they would not stop until he or she answered for their crime.

He hoped the thief was ready, justice was coming.

IOI

Bethany paced the perimeter of the camp, she…she had needed some air. The cold night breeze helped, but it did not take away her problems. She needed to decide what she was going to do.

How she was going to tell Justin about her…condition.

_Justin, we are going to be parents. Justin I am with child. Justin, you…you should sit down…_

It was hard to believe that only a few days ago she was worried about meeting Sebastian again. Now…now she had the most important thing in her life to deal with.

She was pregnant…pregnant! She…she still could not believe it. She and Justin had talked about it of course, but they had never actually thought that it could happen! Between the taint in his blood, and all the foul potions that Meredith had made her take during her time in the Gallows, she had thought that her having a child was impossibility.

_It seemed that the Maker had wanted to give her a surprise, to give them both __**a surprise!**_

Bethany sighed heavily, were they ready for this? Justin's life was far from easy. Not to mention the fact that their child would have a mage for a mother. She had never wanted children; at least that is what she had told herself. She did not want them to suffer the chance that they would be born with magic, that they would have to spend their lives running and hiding from the chantry.

Of course the war between the Templars and mages made that point moot. The chantry existed now as simply a mouthpiece for the Templars and the circles had risen up and disbanded.

The entire world had turned on its head.

Who could say what would happen when the Templars and mages ended their war, something darker than the circle might be formed. If the Templars won, they might just kill all mages on sight! Or what if the mages won, who would take command then: The Grand Enchanter, The Tevinters, The Witch King?

She did not want her child to grow up in a world ruled by that monster! Solona had told her about him before she had left. He wanted to see the world destroyed, and remade in his image. How could she let her child grow up in such a world! How could she…

She took a deep breath; she was almost hyper-ventilating.

She tried to calm down, to force herself not to panic. The wardens had protected her, and she had no doubt in her mind at all that they would protect her child. She…she still felt bad however, bringing a child into this chaos, the world so uncertain. Did anyone deserve to be born into this madness?

_It is a little late to be worrying about that now isn't it?_

Bethany sighed, yes it was.

She and Justin would face this, just as they faced everything else, together. She could not deny that she felt protective towards this new little life growing inside of her. She could not deny that she would let nothing happen to it.

She would have to be brave, if Mother could do this, then so could she.

She would have to tell Justin soon, but not before they had found Sebastian, her husband had enough to worry about for the moment.

She could hide this for a while longer. She ran her fingers down her flat belly, In a month or two she would start to show and then she would not be able to hide, but for now it was better that Justin focus on the mission.

Bethany went to a small stream near their camp, it fed into the Minanter River so they were very close to their objective.

She was surprised to find Treasure there; the young warden was pulling her blonde hair into two long braids. The girl barely seemed to notice her, but the mage knew how quick the girl was, and how lethal she could be.

_And she was a Templar too, or at least had trained to be one._

As a former circle mage, Bethany knew the dangers of that as well.

"Hello Lady Oslin," the young warden said.

Bethany nodded, splashing cold water onto her face.

The girl kept giving her side-long glances, her green eyes flickered with curiosity.

"Is there something you need?" Bethany asked.

"No Milady, I…I was going to ask you a question, but it is inappropriate. Forget I said anything."

"Oh you can't just stop there," Bethany said with a hint of a smile, Treasure did not let her vulnerable side show very often, it was nice to know that there was a young girl underneath all that training and viciousness. Plus, the girl had made her curious; Bethany wanted to know what was bothering her.

"How can you expect to learn anything if you don't ask questions," the mage inquired.

The blonde warden shrugged, she supposed that made sense.

"I don't want to trouble you," the girl added, "You are my commanding officer's wife after all. I don't want to risk his anger by saying something that you might consider inappropriate."

"Treasure, Justin is not going to flog you for asking me a question. Please ask, whatever your question is I will try not to take offense."

The girl took a deep breath, "Alright," she sighed, "You…you know I grew up in the Chantry, after my family was killed."

"Justin told me that yes," Bethany nodded, "And you received some Templar training there."

"Yes," the girl replied, "It is my history with the Templars that makes me want to ask this question, but as I said I do not mean any offense."

"Treasure, please just ask your question, you won't get in any trouble, I promise."

The girl took a deep breath, she mustered her courage.

"I would like to know what happened in Kirkwall, what really happened?"

Bethany winced, she…she had not spoken of this in a while. Justin knew some of the details but not all.

Treasure bowed her head, "That is why I wasn't sure to ask you. I know you lost friends there, but I have heard dozens of stories, everyone seems to have an opinion on what happened. You were there! You can tell me the truth."

Bethany considered this, it was a painful topic true, but it was one she could deal with now, and it was not as confusing as dealing with seeing Sebastian again, or telling Justin about her condition.

_It was not the most pleasant of escapes, but it was an escape._

"The Gallows does not hold many good memories for me," Bethany admitted, "But I appreciate your curiosity, and admire your courage. Too many people don't care what really happened, they just assume they know."

"So what did happen?"

Bethany tried to put it into words. How did you some up almost seven years of memories and help someone understand.

Bethany wanted the girl to realize that the truth was not black and white.

"There were no innocents in the Gallows, not in the end," Bethany began, "Both Templar and mage had done things that led to that dark night. The First Enchanter had given up hope and turned to forbidden magics. The Knight-Commander saw us all as demons and wanted to exterminate us completely, down to the last child. Had Meredith given us room to breathe, if she had not squeezed us, maybe we could have reached a peaceful solution. But too many mages carried grudges. They wanted the Knight-commander punished, they became exactly what she wanted them to become. Then Anders…he…"

Bethany shivered, she could still smell the smoke, she could still feel the strange magic that Anders had unleashed that day.

The day he took away compromise, and embraced chaos and war.

The day he broke her sister's heart.

_The circle has failed us Orsino!_

"I know who Anders is," Treasure said, her green eyes turning cold, "He betrayed the order. Abandoned his oath and turned his powers against the chantry. If he had not died in Kirkwall, the Lost Garrison would have hunted him down and executed him."

Bethany did not doubt that, it would have hurt Marian, but she would have understood why. Perhaps her slaying of Anders had been a mercy of sorts. The wardens would not have been as merciful as a knife to the back.

"Lady Oslin?" Treasure sounded concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bethany sniffed wiping at a rogue tear, "The night the chantry was destroyed was the final straw. There was no going back after Anders did that."

"Did the circle know what he was planning?"

"No, we never would have," Bethany paused, she would not lie, not about this, "Some mages might have known,' she admitted, "The magic Anders unleashed that day was not circle magic, and it was not entirely Tevinter either."

"Then what was it?" Treasure asked.

Truth be told Bethany had considered that many times over the last two years. That kind of power could not have been unleashed without help. She supposed that Justice had helped, but he was no mage.

There was one possibility, who benefitted most from a war between the Templars and mages, who wanted to see Thedas destroyed, destroyed and remade in his own black image?

Bethany shivered.

The Witch King **could **have been helping Anders; Anders might not have even known who was helping him. From what Wolf had told her later, Anders had become so obsessed with bringing down the chantry he might have turned to anything for help.

Even a monster like the Witch King.

Bethany did not want to think about that. It did seem possible however.

"It doesn't matter anymore," the mage sighed, "Anders is dead and the Chantry has been torn apart. I guess…I guess he got his wish, his revolution is raging, and too many innocents are going to die in the crossfire."

Treasure looked down at her feet, the girl actually seemed ashamed.

"I never wanted to be a Templar," the girl confessed, "I saw them as a way to get the wardens attention, but I still felt anger the first time I heard about Kirkwall. I remember thinking that we should go to Kirkwall and wipe all the mages out. "

"And now?" Bethany asked archly.

"Now I see things are not so easy to understand, Templars are not all tyrants, but mages are not all monsters either. Blame can be laid at the feet of both sides I guess."

Bethany nodded; the girl understood.

"I would kill that bastard Anders on sight though," Treasure growled savagely, "He betrayed the mages and the wardens both. I can think of no one more deserving of getting my halberd shoved up their ass."

Bethany winced, "Anders did not do this by himself. He was possessed by a spirit of Justice, a spirit that became corrupted by his anger."

"A demon by any other name is still a demon," Treasure said narrowing her eyes, "The world is a better place without either of them."

Bethany could not help but agree, Anders had hurt her sister badly, and she had seen Justice rip people apart when he was lost to one of his furies.

Treasure was right.

The world was a better place without Anders and Justice in it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Rendezvous**

Croft's Landing was a small ferry along the banks of the Minanter River. It was one of the more well-known trading stops along the water way, dozens of ships and barges stopped here to take on goods destined for the various city states of the Free Marches and beyond.

It was an essential pipeline of trade for all the cities, which made it extremely valuable to any conquerors who tried to seize these lands. The Qunari had tried to seize it during their occupation, but the Orlesians, with the aid of the Templars and the Circles of Magi, held them off, and stopped any further Qunari advance. In the eighth year of the Dragon Age, this place was taken from the Orlesians by the armies of several of the city states. It was then that it was decided to be a neutral site. No single city would have claim, it would be open to all to trade here.

It was for this reason that the Grey Wardens had chosen this spot to rendezvous with Sebastian Vael and his rebels. Even with Starkhaven would not risk provoking the other cities until they were ready. It made this place a natural choice for this meeting.

It was to this place that Serene led Hawke and her companions as well, the elf still hoped to link up with the rest of her garrison and return to her mission.

It seemed that everything would go smoothly, that the three groups would have no trouble meeting up with each other there.

Sadly, that plan was already doomed to fail.

Thrash's spy had managed to get word to the Starkhaven.

A surprise was waiting for both Sebastian Vael, and the wardens.

This meeting was a chance to kill two birds with one stone.

Thrash welcomed the opportunity, justice would be served.

IOI

Wren sighed as he looked down upon the river; the ferry's moving back and forth. Croft's Landing was packed with people, a perfect place for a clandestine meeting.

Perhaps…a little too perfect.

"I don't like it," the healer frowned.

Serene gave him a cool look, "Problems Wren?"

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this smells funny?" Wren said shaking his head, "If I was setting a trap, I would set one here."

"You do know a lot about traps and betrayal don't you?" Serene said dryly.

If she had meant to insult him, it did not work.

"That I do," he agreed, "There was a time that I loved Justin Oslin like a brother. I know how he thinks, he would feel safe in such a place, and that is where I would strike if I was an enemy."

"I thought you still were our enemy Wren?" Serene spat, "You did not think too much of us back in the dragonbone wastes."

"What I did to you all in the dragonbone wastes was business not personal," Wren reminded her.

"You betrayed us," the elf snarled, "I would call that pretty personal."

"That is very funny coming from a former Orlesian bard."

Serene's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Enough," Hawke snapped, the elf and the mage had been sniping at each other for days. She did not blame Serene, but she was getting sick of listening to it.

Bradley looked at the Landing, he could see Wren's point, everything looked peaceful, but looks could be deceiving. He would have expected to see at least a token force from Starkhaven here. Given the city's expansion recently, it would be only logical to maintain a small military presence here. Not large enough to scare the other states, but to remind them of Starkhaven's growing power.

The fact that he saw none was disturbing.

"The mage might be right," Bradley nodded.

"Thank you Bradley," Wren smiled, "It seems you have grown a brain since losing your memories."

The Seeker glared at him, Wren gave him a saucy grin.

Serene sniffed.

"So what do you propose Seekair?" she said coldly.

Bradley winced; the elf had been hostile to him since she had learned the circumstances of his survival in Ferelden. He…he wished that he could apologize, but he did not know where to begin.

Andraste save him, he did not know how to apologize for simply surviving. How could he apologize for the fact that the Maker had taken his memories?"

He had no idea.

"Do we have a plan Hawke?" Fenris asked his lover.

Hawke sighed; it seemed that she was once again cast in the role of leader.

_How wonderful! _

"We are in an excellent position here," Wren advised her, "Any trap here is likely set for the wardens or Prince Sebastian or both. No one is expecting us, I think we should wait, see what develops."

Amethyne gave him a look, "You think we should do nothing?"

"Just until the trap is sprung my dear," he grinned, "Then we can turn things to **OUR** advantage."

Serene gave Hawke a nervous look, "Hawke…I…I advise you not to listen to zis bastard. He iz not above manipulating things to serve his needs."

"I am indeed elf, It is so nice to meet a kindred spirit. "

Serene started to pull her scythe.

Hawke glared at her.

"Settle your grudges later, both of you," she spat, she considered the best course of action, as much as she hated to admit it, Wren had a valid point. They had no idea what they might be walking into down there. For now, it was best to wait.

She had a feeling that it would not be long.

IOI

The Grey Wardens arrived at Croft's landing.

Justin was in the lead, behind him came Bethany and Merrill. He thought that bringing the two women would help show Prince Sebastian that they were not his enemies.

The rest of their allies watched from cover. Justin had no desire to spook the Prince with a large show of force. He hoped that old friends would serve to draw the nobleman out.

Familiar faces would go a long way to convincing the prince of their sincerity, provided that Constance had led him here safely.

Treasure trailed behind the group; she had changed out of her armor into a simple trader's garb. The girl's halberd was still strapped to her back, but any who saw it would likely think it was either a trade item, or something the girl kept for self-defense.

No one would guess how deadly she was with it.

Bethany looked around, she saw no sign of Sebastian, but that did not mean anything. Her old friend might be in hiding waiting to see if they had come alone, or had been followed.

"I don't see Constance?" Bethany said quietly.

"You likely won't," Justin shrugged, "she would be cautious. It might have been too dangerous to come here along the roads. If she could not make it herself, and she followed my orders to the letter she would send word through an old contact of mine. A friend from my raiding days."

"Can this contact be trusted?" Bethany asked.

"No, but he has not love for politics, coin has always been his motivation. He…" Justin noticed a man approaching through to crowd, the warden smiled, "Ah, here he is now."

Justin shook the man's hand, by the robes he was wearing Bethany could tell he was a mage.

"Hiya Justin," the man smirked, "Long time no see."

"Hello Quill," Justin grinned, "I hope you have good news for me."

The man gave him a predatory smile of yellow teeth.

"Don't I always," he purred.

IOI

Wren's eyesight was better than the others, he spotted Justin first…and then…he spotted Quill.

Fury blossomed in the healer's breast, **Justin you stupid fool!**

He knew that he should not be surprised; Justin knew nothing of Quill's allegiance to the Witch King. Of course he would turn to the mage for help, just as Wren himself had.

"Quill is here," he said pointing, "this is most definitely a trap!"

Hawke's eyes narrowed, she could see Bethany down there as well, if that bastard thought to hurt her sister.

"Hawke," Wren said angrily, "I demand that you release me from this collar. My powers are stunted with it on. I will be more valuable to you without it!"

"I advise against that Hawke," Bradley said quietly.

"He is too dangerous," Serene concurred.

"I can't transform with this thing on," Wren spat, "My drake form would serve us better in a fight."

Hawke considered that, Serene had told her all about Wren's trick of turning into a dragon. It was enough to make her believe what else the elf had told her.

Wren was supposedly a son of Flemeth.

If he was, she was not surprised that Wren's loyalty was so fluid. The witch played her own games with people as the pawns. She could expect nothing less from the witch's children.

"The collar will be powered down," she promised, "but not removed."

"Hawke," Wren growled.

"That is my decision," the warrior said calmly, "You can still use your illusions and arcane bolts yes?"

"Yesss," Wren hissed, "But those abilities are nothing compared to my drake form, tis a valuable weapon that we could…"

"Mother!" Amethyne gasped.

Hawke looked down at the Landing.

About half of the merchants down below had drawn weapons. One of the trade wagons had opened revealing a full company of knights wearing Starkhaven heraldry.

They surrounded Bethany and her friends.

Hawke's eyes turned cold, these bastards would not hurt her sister!

She touched the control rod at her belt.

Wren felt the collar power down.

The healer smiled.

I leave you to protect your friends Hawke," Wren grinned, "Quill, however, is mine."

"Let's get down there," Hawke ordered before.

"The sound of cavalry behind them caused her to turn. Twelve knights on heavy horses came up the road.

There lances were pointed at Hawke and her companions.

"Surrender rebels," their captain ordered, "In the name of his highness Goran Vael."

Hawke was about to respond, but Serene beat her to it.

The elf threw a small knife at the captain; it flew straight through the eye slit of the man's helmet.

The captain fell without a sound.

"Next," the bard purred dangerously.

"Wren blast them," Hawke ordered.

The healer did not respond.

"Wren?"

She shot a glance over her shoulder.

Wren was gone.

_**Damn it!**_

Hawke drew her sword.

The battle began.

IOI

"Sorry Justin," Quill snickered, "Just business yeah."

Justin glared at his former contact. He intended to make sure Quill did not survive the next few minutes.

"The prince will be here soon," Quill informed the officer in charge of this trap. "It is best that this lot is dead before he arrives."

"The Inquisitor will decide their fate," the officer said, "Surrender wardens."

"Kiss my ass," Justin spat.

The Starkhaven knights advanced, Merrill and Bethany stood back to back. Treasure was maneuvering around with the other merchants who were trying to flee. If the blonde saw an opportunity, she would attack.

Justin pulled Vigilance; he could feel the beast clawing inside of him.

The rage wanted to be unleashed.

That is when something strange happened.

Several of the knights' weapons changed, some turned to poisonous snakes, others to swarms of insects. The soldiers shrieked not sure what to make of this!

Justin took advantage of the situation.

He attacked.

He decapitated one of the knights, and then spun away slashing at another.

Bethany threw fire at their enemies, while Merrill slit her hand with a dagger, calling on the power of her blood. The knights began to fight among themselves.

The Dalish grinned evilly.

Justin shuddered; he could not help but wonder what Treasure thought of Merrill's blood magic, being Templar trained and all, but now was not the time for thought.

Now…was the time for action.

He went after Quill but the man fled. The officer in charge engaged the warden commander. Their blades clashed. The man was good but Justin had the advantage of skill and fury, but as it turned out that was not needed.

An arcane bolt struck the man in the back. Justin cut him down as he fell.

Justin looked up, wondering if Sebastian Vael was here, wondering if the prince had brought mage allies.

He saw a mage striding towards him, and it was clearly not an ally of the Prince.

Justin felt the bile rise in his throat.

As the mage approached he changed. His clothes morphing into battle armor, a horned crown-like battle helmet covered his brow. The mage looked as he had that long dark night in the dragonbone wastes a year and a half ago. He walked with a very bad limp and needed his staff for support, but despite that injury, he seemed as powerful as ever.

Their eyes met Justin's hazel eyes to the mage's ice blue ones.

Justin was in shock.

"You," he stammered, "You…you're alive?"

"So I am," Andreas Wren purred cruelly, he had been waiting for this for such a long time, "Hello Captain…it…has been far, far too long."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Old Friends and Enemies**

Treasure was in her element.

Starkhaven cavalry were trying to ride down on the wardens, and fell right into the trap the blonde warden had set for them. She pulled one knight off his horse, hooking him with her halberd. Its pike end, sent him to the Maker before he even had a chance to recover. Another came at her, trying to disarm her with his shield, she split it down the middle, and then, for good measure, did the same to him as well.

The girl smiled hungrily, her green eyes flashing with savage delight.

_Come to me little marchers, my halberd is thirsty!_

This was why she had wanted to join the order, to face their enemies head on. To show them the folly of trying to stand in the way of the Grey Wardens, Treasure wanted to be just like her hero, the legendary mage Solona Amell.

Solona had done what was required of her, and she had not even been eager about it. She had simply done her duty. Treasure reveled in her duty, welcoming the taste of sweet blood and victory!

And she was always hungry for more!

Lady Oslin and Merrill fought back to back, freeing her to wage her own war against the forces of Starkhaven. That is when she spotted new fighters on the field. She saw a chantry seeker and a mage in strange looking leather armor….

That is when she noticed the elf, silver haired and wielding a great sword.

A Starkhaven mercenary no doubt, she thought grinning maniacally.

He would be hers.

She charged her halberd collided with his blade, the strange markings on his arms pulsed, burning her.

So not just another hired sword after all, the blonde warden thought, good.

"You are no match for a Grey Warden," she said triumphantly.

The elf's eyes widened, he thought her some random fighter, she was not in her armor after all.

Still she found herself looking forward to the fight to come.

This would be a battle worthy of tale or song.

"Treasure stand down," an Orlesian accented voice said behind her.

She circled around; the elf with the strange markings followed her.

Fortunately, it gave her a view of who had shouted at her.

Treasure's green eyes widened.

"L…L…Lieutenant Serene?" the blonde warden could not believe it!

The elf was glaring at her, just as she had done so many times during her training.

"Fenris is on our side Treasure, stand down." The bard repeated.

"How do I know it is really you?" Treasure growled, "This could be some kind of magical trick!"

The elf shook her head, Maker save her from Templar trained children.

"The griffons may be gone," Treasure said to her, it was an old warden recognition phrase.

"But we still walk beneath the shadows of their beating wings," Serene replied, giving her the proper response.

It seemed that it was indeed the lieutenant.

Treasure cursed under her breath.

She relaxed her stance, but was still careful not to underestimate the elf.

"Sorry," she offered.

The elf, the one Serene called Fenris did not seem to think much of that.

"Turn your attention to our true enemies' girl," he growled, engaging yet another Starkhaven soldier.

Treasure shook her head.

The Commander would be pleased to see that Serene was alive, but at the same time…

The girl frowned.

"There goes my promotion," she grumbled angrily.

Another knight tried to ride her down.

She sidestepped his charge, and hooked him with her halberd.

Treasure was not in a good mood, the man would die ugly.

And so, the battle continued.

IOI

Wren could not help but smile, the look on Justin Oslin's face…priceless.

How many nights had he dreamed of this moment, facing his former Captain with staff in hand? Unfortunately survival demanded he not satisfy those urges, at least not yet.

Wren raised his staff, a fresh bolt of arcane energy crackling there.

His smile widened at his oldest friend's look of disbelief.

"Down Captain," Wren said helpfully.

Years of fighting at his side made Justin obey, the bolt struck a Starkhaven rogue trying to sneak up on Justin from behind, knocking the man flat.

Justin made sure that he did not get up again.

The two men spun back to back, it was almost second nature after almost ten years of fighting at each other sides.

"I thought that the trick with those knight's weapons looked familiar," Justin growled.

"I should certainly hope so," Wren chuckled, "Tis a very old trick, one you have seen me use many times."

"What are you doing here Birdie!"

"For the moment, I'm trying to save your life, again. Tis a common enough occurrence, how you have survived these many months without me is truly a mystery."

Justin's eyes narrowed, it was easy to fall back into old habits, but he would not let that happen, he and Wren had unfinished business.

It would need to be settled before all was said and done.

"You and I are going to have words later," Justin said coldly.

"I can hardly wait," Wren replied dryly.

IOI

Bethany's force magic crushed two archers trying to shoot her and Merrill. The mage cursed under her breath, this entire place had been a trap. Had Constance been captured? Perhaps Sebastian and his men had already been defeated? Perhaps poor Sebastian was now dead?

No…no, she would not think like that, they would fight through this, and then they would find some answers.

She heard Merrill's victims scream as the Dalish brought the full wrath of her blood magic down on them. She could not help but shudder. In Kirkwall Merrill had at least abstained from using her dark powers, she had not wanted to upset Mari or Fenris.

In the wardens, Merrill did whatever was necessary, that was not exactly a good thing.

The Dalish glanced around at the others, seeing if anyone needed her help, when her eyes fell on Justin they widened.

"Ooh Bethany look," she said pointing, "Wren is here, he has come to help us! Isn't that nice of him?"

Bethany felt her heart lurch, she looked for her husband, and yes…there he was…and fighting back to back with him…

Andreas Wren.

_He was __**alive.**_

Memories of that dark night in the dragonbone wastes came screaming back. She saw Wren as he truly was that night, a monster, not human, not dragon, but something dangerously both.

A witch of the wilds, a son of Flemeth, Wren was a monster!

"Watch it Sunshine!"

Varric's warning caused her to throw herself forward; she only just avoided an attack from a man in heavy plate. She parried the man's blow with her staff; twirling it defensively she was pushed back. Merrill was too busy to aid her, and she had lost sight of Treasure.

The knight managed to knock her down. She rolled out of the way of his weapon the best she could. She tried to cast, but her mana was exhausted.

A black streak moved across the battlefield.

It slammed into the knight, he fought bravely, but his opponent was just too good for him.

The warrior in black decapitated the man.

Then she turned to Bethany.

Marian Hawke pulled her to her feet.

"Are you all right Bethany?" her sister sounded concerned.

"I…I…I'm fine sister," Bethany stammered, "I…how did you find us?"

Hawke grinned.

"We will talk later sis, for now we have to survive this little scrape."

Bethany snorted, trust Marian to see this battle as a 'little scrape."

Still, Bethany could not help but smile.

Mari was here!

Marian was here, and she had not come alone.

Bethany spotted Fenris; she should have known that Wolf would not let her sister go into battle without him.

Her sister had seemed to have built a new flock. Bethany saw a glowing teenage elf girl, as well as chantry Seeker in full armor and helmet.

_Why was a Seeker fighting with her sister?_ She would definitely have many questions for her when the battle was over.

And that was not all…

Serene was here as well! Here and fighting at the side of the Seeker!

Bethany felt her head swim. First Wren and now Serene, it seemed that no one stayed dead anymore.

IOI

Justin gave the signal; the other wardens rushed the battlefield. The landing was stained red with blood, and flame. The arrival of Hawke and her allies had tipped the balance in the warden's favor.

Quill hid behind a tree, the mage cursed as the Starkhaven troops fell to the skill of the wardens and their allies.

Plus, the champion was here! How had the bitch managed to escape the trap he had set back at the inn?

Quill did not know, and it did not matter.

The Witch King would be most displeased, he had wanted the Champion of Kirkwall captured by the inquisition, that way, when he freed her, she would be in his debt.

So much for that plan, Quill thought.

The mage began to creep away, he needed to get back to the coast, he would contact the Witch King there, maybe see if someone could come and collect him.

He almost collided with Wren.

"Quill," Wren smiled savagely, "My good…good…god friend!"

The other mage turned pale.

"Now Birdie, don't do anything stupid now," he warned the healer, flames began to come to Quill's fingers, "I was only obeying orders. The Witch King wanted this, it wasn't my fault."

"Oh I know all about that," Wren smirked, "You see, I even know what is going to happen to you when you report back on this failure. The way I see it, why wait, I will do the Witch King a favor and punish you myself."

Quill through fire at Wren, but the healer dispelled it. He advanced on his fellow mage.

Quill tried to bring up his staff, Wren knocked it aside, and he pushed his way into Quill's defenses, and touched the man's forehead.

Wren spoke a quick spell.

Quill's eyes widened as it took effect, and then…he screamed!

He screamed and screamed.

As Quill fell to the ground, clawing out his own eyes, Wren sneered.

Such was the price of betraying a son of Flemeth.

The nightmares that Wren had put into Quill's head would likely burst his old friend's heart, but not yet, oh not yet. Wren hoped that it would be slow, slow and painful.

He left his betrayer to his fate.

Part of him wondered it would be this sweet in dealing with other enemies.

No, he decided, it would not be…

It would be sweeter.

IOI

The battle ended, the Starkhaven troops found themselves out matched. Few retreated, the others chose to fight to the death, death would be preferable than reporting back to Thrash, the Prince's High Inquisitor would show no mercy to the failures, and it was unlikely that the prince would speak up for them.

Justin gasped, feeling the rage within him cool.

He turned looking for Wren; the healer emerged from the tree line. He was smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Justin found himself feeling sorry for someone.

The wardens mingled with the ones that had come to their rescue. Justin saw Bethany hugging one of them, a woman in black armor.

Wait! Was…was that Marian Hawke?

He knew he should not be surprised, Varric had said that it was likely that they would bump into her out here.

Wren sneered at the two sisters. He stood beside Justin.

"Sentiment," he spat shaking his head.

Justin glanced over at him; did Birdie think he could just come back? Just reenter their lives like nothing had happened?

"I thought you dead," Justin said flatly.

"Did you?" Wren snorted, "Tell me, did you mourn my passing? Did you shower flowers on the top of the tower where you pushed me into the sea?"

Justin grabbed him by the front of the robes, the healer did not resist.

"Did you think I wouldn't mourn you?" Justin growled angrily, "You were my best friend Birdie! Did that mean nothing to you?"

"It was business," the healer shrugged, "and besides you shouldn't be surprised. Bethany told you my true parentage did she not? What else would you expect from a witch of the wilds?"

'You were my friend," Justin repeated.

Wren snorted, it seemed that Justin's circle pet was not the only one guilty of being overly sentimental.

He pushed Justin's hands away, he had no desire to be manhandled, he limped back to where Hawke was…

He did not make it.

The ground shook, Wren turned just in time to see a massive silverite hand close around his throat. He tried a spell, but he could not even gasp.

The healer was brought to his knees.

He found himself staring up into cold glowing blue magical eyes, eyes that blazed like stars.

_He was staring into the eyes of an enraged __**golem.**_

"Wren," Leonie purred, her tinny Orlesian voice dripping with scorn.

He tried to speak, to explain, but he could not even breath.

"You are finally in my way mage," the golem hissed triumphantly, "Let us see what we can do about that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Reunions**

Isabela had gotten bored.

Justin had told her to remain behind with Simon and guard the camp, but the pirate queen simply would not hear of it anymore.

She was no tracker of course, but a blind fool could still follow the river. She made for the ferry like an arrow.

Even at a distance she could smell smoke, and see the signs of a battle.

Justin and the others had apparently been quite busy.

The pirate queen sniffed, and they had not even invited her.

She could hear the sound of raised voices coming from the ferry. Perhaps ole Justin was interrogating prisoners.

Perhaps she could help.

She made for the sign of the battle.

She would never have been able to guess what she was about to find.

IOI

Silverite fingers constricted tightly around his neck.

Wren fought the urge to gasp; he stared up into those cold blue eyes. Leonie had never liked him much, even when she was human.

He could just imagine the bones in his neck cracking, the golem's powerful hands turning them to dust with a single squeeze.

He could feel the rage emanating off the golem, rage and satisfaction!

"Try something mage," the golem hissed, "please."

Wren wasn't in the mood for a broken neck, thank you. He remained still.

Still the fingers tightened, spots began to dance before his eyes.

If no one did anything, he would blackout, and be gone in seconds.

That is when Justin stepped in; the captain had apparently seen enough.

"Leonie… release him."

The golem snarled; her fingers refused to loosen.

"Leonie," Justin said coldly, "I said…LET. HIM. GO!"

Justin's command was a whip crack. Wren heard the golem sigh as she complied. She let him fall to the ground with a thud.

He lay there gasping for breath.

"Feel grateful mage," Leonie spat, "The commander just saved your worthless hide."

Wren sneered up at the golem; a witch of the wilds was not so common as to be considered nothing.

_Worthless indeed!_

He glanced around at the people assembled before him, some he knew quite well others were new to him.

The Captain and his circle pet stood together of course, her hand in his. The other wardens ringed her, keeping her safe. The girl just brought that out in people. He never understood what Justin saw in Bethany Hawke.

Perhaps she was better in bed than he would have expected.

Leonie, Merrill, Faizyl, and Serene were watching him very closely, after how the Delance affair had ended he really could not blame them. The new wardens seemed curious enough, but were well-trained and did not interfere.

Hawke, Fenris, Varric, Bradley, and Amethyne stared down at him, their eyes full of questions, he would be happy to answer some, once his breath had returned.

"I say again Birdie," Justin repeated, "What in the name of Andraste's tits are you doing here?"

For some reason Justin's comment struck the mage as funny, he giggled despite the pain in his throat, he giggled until tears came to his eyes.

"It _**is**_ good to see you all again," he chortled.

Justin yanked him back to his feet, his former captain glared at him.

_So the integration is back on again,_ Wren thought, _**joy of joys!**_

The pain of their last encounter burned in the Grey Warden's eyes, Wren could understand that, after all he…

"Having a party without me? I'm insulted. I…"

The low sultry voice stopped all free thought in Wren's mind; he turned to the speaker, though he knew exactly who he would find there.

She had not changed; her dusky skin was the same as he remembered. Her raven hair pulled merrily through her blue bandanna. The silk bodice she wore barely containing that generous, gorgeous form of hers, it always she looked as if she had been poured into it.

Her golden eyes flashed with danger, the cruel smirk that had always made him so weak in the knees, graced her beautiful face.

_She was here, his goddess, __**his bane.**_

Isabela was here. She had bounded out of the woods right in front of him, and stood before like no time had ever passed.

She took one look at him and gasped, fear danced in her golden eyes.

He glared at her, years of unsaid questions and anger shone in his blue eyes.

"Hello Bell," he hissed.

"Birdie," she gasped, emotions flitted quickly across her face. He wondered what she would say to him, what could she say?

In the end, she did what she always did when confronted with something that disturbed her.

_She ran._

Bethany called after her, but the pirate did not turn. She went off in pursuit of her companion.

Wren sighed heavily; a sense of defeat filled him.

It seemed something's never changed.

IOI

"Bela!"

Isabela ignored Bethany's words, she…she had been a fool to come with them. She…she should have stayed on the Call. Maybe, if she left now, she could make it back to Kirkwall. It would be better than remaining here.

Better than being in Birdie's presence again.

"Bela…please stop!"

The pirate queen sighed, she would have to stop and talk to her friend, no matter how much she did not desire to.

She stopped, but she did not turn.

"Did you know he would be here?" she asked Bethany.

The former circle mage paused, "I…um…I assume you mean Wren?"

"Yes," Isabela replied coldly, it…it had been almost ten years. Ten years since he had asked to her to marry him, ten years since she had returned to her ship and never looked back.

She had seen the anger in his eyes, the betrayal…

After what had happened, she wasn't ready…

She might never be ready to talk to him.

"I thought he was dead," Bethany confessed, "Justin and I both so him fall. We thought he was dead, or at the very least gone." Bethany sighed; Wren's betrayal had hurt her husband badly. She hated him for that. Then when Flemeth had appeared to her during her honeymoon, when the witch had told her that Wren had survived…

She had hoped that the witch had been lying…that it had been just another one of her games.

But it wasn't, Wren was back apparently, and back in their lives again. She felt a cold breath of fear. If Wren discovered that she was with child?

No…he would not harm their baby. She would see him dead first!

It would have been better if he had died in the dragonbone wastes.

"Perhaps…perhaps I wanted him to be dead." She confessed.

That did make Isabela turn, her eyes were cold, but there was at least a twinge of shock in them.

"Birdie was Justin's best friend," Isabela said, "They were like brothers once, what in Andraste's name happened that turned them against each other?"

Bethany sighed, they should have told Bela the truth, but seriously, the chance that they would encounter Wren again…the odds of it occurring.

Well the odds had never favored the Hawke family, and now they had returned to haunt them again.

"Come back with me," Bethany asked the pirate, her friend, "There is a lot to tell."

Isabela paused for a moment, but finally she did follow.

They still needed to wait for Sebastian to show up, that gave them time.

Bethany had a story to tell her friend.

She did not think that Isabela would like it.

IOI

Justin sighed; this mission had just gotten a bit more complicated.

Birdie stood with Hawke for the moment. Marian had assured him that Wren could not do any damage to them. She told him about the qunari collar that was now attached to the healer's neck, and how it allowed her to keep him from getting too far out of hand.

Leonie and Faizyl both chuckled when they heard the news.

"So let me get this straight," Faizyl giggled, "That collar forces you to obey Hawke's commands, otherwise she can torture you with it."

Wren glared at him, "Silence dwarf," he spat.

Faizyl cackled, but fell silent.

Leonie however would not let it go.

Tell me Wren," she purred, her voice dripping with venom, "How does it feel to be on the wrong end of a control rod? To be made a slave. Forced to do whatever your lea asks you to?"

"What I did to you I did for the good of my people," Wren retorted. He did not like the comparison. It was…a little too close to home for his taste.

The golem grinned, she liked the symmetry of this, let Wren find out what she had suffered in the dragonbone wastes.

The healer continued to shoot her dirty looks.

Justin went over Marian, Maker it had been so long, almost twelve years now. He still remembered her as a bratty teenager, now she had come back into his life not only as a hero, but as his new sister-in-law as well.

"When Serene told me you were alive I couldn't believe it," Hawke confessed.

"Bethany felt the same," he confessed.

"I imagine she was happy to see you."

"Actually," Justin sighed, "She hit me with her staff…hard, and then she called me a bastard."

Marian laughed, "Well, it is nice to see that she still has her Hawke temper."

Justin gave her a sheepish grin.

"So…um…you're not going to try and kick my ass for taking liberties with your sister?"

"I thought about it," Hawke admitted, "but considering the fact that you have apparently put a ring on my sister's finger. It seems a little bit pointless. After all, we are technically family now."

Justin nodded.

"I am glad to see you again Mari," he said, "Betts has been worrying about you this last year. Especially with everything going on with the chantry."

Hawke nodded, "I've managed to stay out of the Seekers' sight, at least…until recently."

Justin looked over at the knight in the black armor, he wasn't sure what this was about exactly, Serene seemed to be going out of her way not to look at the knight, and vice versa.

What was up with this?

He turned to the bard.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive elf," he said.

Serene snorted.

"No need to get mushy Commandair," she said harshly, "I have returned to do my duty."

Merrill did not let her get away with that, the dalish through her arms around the elf, she was actually sniffling.

"We thought you dead lethallan," Merrill whimpered, "I'm so glad you're not. We already lost Colo, I…I would hate to lose you too."

"She is right elf," Faizyl said kissing Serene's hand, "The garrison isn't the same without you."

"Indeed," Leonie agreed, "Welcome back lieutenant."

Serene looked like she was about to burst into tears, her lip quivered, despite everything that had happened, this was her family. Justin, Beth, Merrill, and the others, she had missed them all.

Justin turned to Mari's pet seeker, he had questions, he thought that all Templars were fighting against the mages and looking to arrest Marian.

'So what is your story?" he asked him.

Serene, bowed her head, her elven ears drooped slightly.

"He is an old friend of sorts Justin," she said sadly.

The seeker removed him helmet.

Merrill gasped.

Faizyl grinned.

Leonie shook her head, "Doesn't anyone stay dead anymore?" the golem said dryly.

"Um…hello," Bradley said shyly, he could tell by the look on the faces of these wardens that they knew not only him but Serene as well, "So…um…do I know you?"

Justin shot a questioning glance at Serene.

"It is Bradley Justin," the elf said with hurt in her eyes, "but he doesn't remember anything, not you, not our mission against Delance…he…" the elf choked back a sob, "he…he doesn't even remember me."

"Oh…you poor, poor dear," Merrill embraced her friend, Serene accepted it. She had not needed how much she needed to be with friends right now.

"How did you survive the fire Bradley," Justin asked the seeker, "We saw you leap into them, we saw you burn."

Bradley shifted uncomfortably, he…he had so many questions, and here were his answers, these wardens could tell him about his past.

Why did that scare him so much?

"So you were there," the seeker asked, "All of you?"

Justin nodded "everyone except our new recruits."

Bradley nodded, if these wardens had been in Haven, there was no reason not to speak freely.

"The flames consumed me, I was told that much," Bradley confessed, "the sisters did not tell me how much time had passed, but when the guardian of the ashes let them back into the temple, they…they found me."

"The chantry did something to heem," Serene spat angrily, "Seestair Leliana, that murdairing whore, she made him forget and turned heem into her own personal weapon!"

Bradley glared at the elf; he did not like anyone speaking so about his teacher, his commander. He…he owed sister Leliana everything! She had taken him in after his…death. She had given him a place at her side. He…he owed her everything!

_Yet, she never told him about the wardens…_

_She never told him about Serene._

There was some truth in what the bard was saying.

"The Maker burned away what I was, but he must have seen something of value in me" Bradley said flatly, "I was cleansed and sent back, to serve the chantry, to serve the Divine."

Bradley's comment made Wren laugh, did the fool actually believe what he was saying?!

"The Divine does not rule your precious chantry anymore you twit," Wren spat angrily, "Your precious Templars will hunt her down and kill her for denying them what they feel is theirs."

Bradley glared at the healer.

"Justinia will be returned to the sunburst throne," Bradley growled, "The traitors within this…this so called inquisition will be hunted down and exterminated for their betrayal of the Maker!"

"The bulk of the Templars support the inquisition," Wren smirked, "Once they have finished dealing with the circles they will turn their attention to your precious Justinia."

"And what do you suggest mage?' the seeker growled.

"This is not helping Wren," Hawke said frowning at the healer.

"Indeed," Justin nodded, "Stand down Bradley, at least for now."

"Bradley?"

The sound of Bethany's voice made everyone turn. She had brought back Isabela, but as she had made her way back she suddenly did not feel very well, her stomach twisted and the world began to spin, she had planned to rest when she reached the other but…

She walked back into the clearing, and took one look at Bradley, dressed in his Seeker armor.

She gasped.

It was him, the one nice Templar, the only one in the gallows that she felt she could trust.

He…he had somehow survived the battle of Haven.

"You're not imagining things love," Justin assured her, "This is Bradley."

"Just not our Bradley," Serene added.

"Hello Miss," Bradley said with a slight bow, "Did…did I know you to?"

_No,_ she thought, _he can't be here, Wren and Serene either, something is __**very wrong!**_

"Betts," she heard Justin say, "Are you okay?"

She tried to take a deep breath, to force the world to stop spinning.

_It did not help._

"I…I'm…fine…love…I'm…"

Bethany's eyes rolled back in her head.

The last thing she heard was her sister and husband calling her name.

Then…darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: My Best Friend**

The ferry was abandoned, the bodies of the slain Starkhaven troops remained where they fell. The wardens had moved their camp, but it was still necessary to wait for the prince. Someone would need to remain behind to guide the prince and his people to the wardens' new camp. Someone would need to convince Sebastian of their sincerity to help.

Hawke had promised to be the one to wait.

She wanted to be with Bethany, her little sister had collapsed, and she had refused to let Wren examine her. She said she did not want him within a hundred paces of her or her husband.

_Husband._

Marian Hawke shook her head, she never thought that Bethany would ever marry; that she would ever allow herself to care enough for a man to become his wife, the fear of her magic had always seemed to get in the way. Justin made it easier she supposed; the two had been friends since childhood. He had likely been Beth's first crush, though she would never have admitted it.

Part of her, that over-protective big sister part, wanted to punish him for bringing her back to the Free Marches, or maybe she was just angry that he took nightly liberties with her sister. It was not easy to see Beth as a grown woman, fully capable of deciding who she chose to sleep with; she would always be that sacred young girl to her big sis.

She tried to remember that, but it was not easy.

Now Bethany was back in her life, and she was glad, but…she would have preferred if she had stayed in Ferelden, out of harm's way.

Between the war and everything else, she would have preferred that Bethany be safe.

_But was anywhere safe anymore? The chantry had collapsed, the Templars were running wild, and now something was wrong with her little sister._

She wanted to do something, but what could she do? This was not a problem she could solve by drawing her sword,

Bethany had insisted that it was just nerves that had made her faint, the shock of seeing Bradley alive, and the excitement of the battle. Hawke found herself hoping that was all it had been, but…

She knew her sister.

She knew how her little sister thought, how she behaved, and she knew the tells that her sister used when she was lying.

Marian grimaced.

She knew that Beth was lying, the only question was…about what.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips.

She hated this.

Justin had promised to stay with her, to talk to her, and make sure she was alright. He got her to admit that she did not need to be hovering over Beth. He was her husband now that was his job.

She knew the truth in that statement, and she could tell by the way he looked at her that he did love her.

She wished that she could let go, but she couldn't.

She heard the slight rustle of bushes; she started to draw her sword.

"It is only I."

She lowered her sword her blade.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a woman like that," she said, "No telling what they might do to you."

Fenris stepped out where she could see him.

"Is this at promise Hawke?" he said playfully.

"Always," she purred kissing him chastely on the lips.

The Tevinter elf settled down next to her, she found herself grateful for his presence, his warmth, and strength.

She needed that now, more than ever.

Hawke sighed.

After Kirkwall, she had been lost in her own rage and self-doubt. What Anders had done, what she had allowed him to do, it had crippled her emotionally. At the time, she had no idea how to fight through that rage, that pain. She had lashed out at everyone, seeking greater and stronger foes.

Fenris had accused her of wanting to die.

Looking back, she was starting to think that he was right.

It had taken time, time and patience on his part. Bringing Amethyne into their lives had helped, but slowly, through his love, patience, and affection. She had found her way back. The shadows receded, the anger was still there, but she could direct at where it needed to be directed now, and she could feel love once more.

Love for one of her most cherished friends.

He had confessed to her not to long ago that he had loved her for years, that he had come to care for her almost since the moment they had met, but she had been so blind then. She had lost her heart to Anders, his charm and charisma had ensnared her. It kept her willfully blind, right up until the time that he had lied and betrayed her. When he had used his place as her lover to destroy any chance at compromise left in Kirkwall.

_The windows of the chantry melted, the glass turned to water. Red light suffused everything, people turned to dust thirty seconds before they even realized that they were doomed._

**I told you I would break your heart. **

Those had been some of the last civil words that she and Anders had spoken to each other. He had been so smug, he had manipulated her perfectly, and he had gotten exactly what he wanted out of her.

Then he had died, leaving her to face the consequences of his actions. He had forced her hand.

_Five years of love gone in a single moment of blood and __**revenge!**_

She had been so strong back then; even her mother had recognized that.

After Kirkwall, after Anders…she had been so tired of being strong.

"How is Bethany?" she asked him.

"Viper is sleeping," he informed her, "Her…husband is with her."

An amused smirk came to Hawke's face.

"Does that bother you love," she asked, "That Beth is a married woman now?"

He snorted.

"What do you know if this…Justin Oslin," he said quietly.

"Beth and I grew up around him; he was our brother's best friend. He was a raider for about ten years, according to Wren. Then, he was recruited into the Grey Wardens."

Fenris snorted.

"What?" Hawke asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Talk to me love," she said warmly.

He grumbled.

"What?" she repeated.

"She deserves better," he said flatly.

Hawke was surprised.

"Better than Justin?"

"Better than a common raider turned warden," he growled.

Hawke laughed.

"Oh love," she giggled, "I would not say that around Bethany. She would likely hurt you for talking down about her husband."

"You want the best for viper?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered.

"Then how can you see this…this relationship as a good idea.

She leaned in and placed her arms around his neck.

He did not try to push her away, but he did not look into her eyes either,

She raised his chin, and made him look at her.

"You and I have no say in this Fenris," she informed him, "Justin was there for Beth when we could not be. I'm grateful to him for that. He got her to open up to him, to fall in love with him for Maker's sake. She has made her choice; she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. The fact that he accepts her without fear is a good thing. Justin looks at her and he doesn't see a mage, he sees the girl he fell in love with. We…we need to accept that."

Fenris grumbled.

"Come on love," she said playfully. She rubbed his neck gently with one finger.

A hint of a smile came to his lips.

"He is still not worthy of her."

"Perhaps not," she shrugged, "But I already have the best man in all of Thedas," she grinned, "My sister will have to settle for second best."

Fenris grinned, "The best man you say?"

"I do not lie, love," she said he voice turning a bit husky, "How bout you show me why you're the best."

The Tevinter elf did not need much encouragement.

He pulled her into a deep kiss. Marian groaned with pleasure. Fenris started to push her back against one of the trees, his hands starting to explore her body.

She felt herself surrendering to his touch.

She did not resist, she would never resist his touch.

He pulled away.

"Hawke, we…we should stop," he said panting, "WE are supposed to be…"

"Two of Justin's wardens are out there," she reminded him, "I'm sure they will let us know if anyone..."

"I hope you two know how to breathe through your ears."

Fenris pulled away from her, his sword out and at the ready. Before them stood Merrill and Treasure, the blonde was grinning, and Merrill was giggling.

Fenris took offense.

"What are you laughing at witch," he spat.

Treasure stepped up to defend the dalish.

"At your rather inappropriate use of time elf," Treasure said with mock sweetness, "We came to warn you, someone is coming."

Hawke and Fenris separated themselves from each other, suddenly they were all business.

Down near the ferry several shadows emerged, one pulled out a whistle, and gave a low warbling call.

Treasure pulled out one of her own, and responded in kind.

"Come along Hawke," the blonde warden said, "Your prince friend is here."

IOI

Bethany couldn't sleep, she tossed and she turned but she could simply not get comfortable.

She hated that Wren was in camp, she hated that he was anywhere near Justin.

She hated that he was within a hundred paces of her and their baby.

She would not allow him to know about this, the healer…he was a monster…she did not know what he would do if he found out, but she had no desire to find out.

He would not touch her; he would not touch her family!

Bethany tried to remain calm, to remind herself that Wren was under control. Mari had that control rod for his collar, if he got out of line, she could…

Well, she did not know what Mari would do, but it would not be good for Wren.

Maybe…maybe it would be better if he did try something, then they could be rid of him, once and for all.

That might be for the best.

Bethany's hand drifted to her flat belly, she felt a wave of protectiveness sweep over her. She would not let Wren touch her. She would not let her even near her…near both of them.

After she had fainted, she had awoke to find Mari standing over her, though she was grateful to see her sister, it was not Mari she had worried about.

"Justin," she had moaned weakly, "Where is Justin?"

Her husband appeared over her sister's shoulder.

"I'm here Betts, your safe. I…"

She sobbed reaching out for him.

He pulled her into his arms.

"It is okay Betts," he murmured, "I'm here, and I won't let you go."

They had stayed that way for a long time, until it was time for them to move the camp. Bethany assured the others that there was nothing wrong with her. She did a quick healing spell, though she knew that it would not truly work.

_Technically there was nothing wrong with her, pregnancy was not an ailment._

She hated hiding this from Justin, but what could she do?

There were enemies in their camp now.

She could not tell anyone yet, not with Wren still here, and definitely not with a Chantry Seeker in camp, even if he had been her friend.

Bradley was alive, she was happy about that, but it was as Serene said, it was a Bradley, not their Bradley. She had no idea what he would do once his mission in Starkhaven was complete.

_What if he tried to arrest Marian? What if he tried to harm them?_

She would not let that happen, Bradley had been her friend once; she did not know who he was now, not since he had changed.

_She did not want to hurt him, but she would if she had to!_

She felt tears stinging her eyes; she did her best to wipe them away. Was this part of her pregnancy too? Maker she hoped not, her emotions were completely out of control.

For a mage…that could be extremely dangerous.

Voices from outside her tent brought her back from her musings.

It sounded like Marian and the others had returned, and they had guests.

She slipped on her robes and went out to join the others.

She smiled when she saw Constance, the red haired mute was good friend of hers, she embraced the girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "Do you need healing?"

Constance shook her head no.

There was a female knight that she did not recognize; she wore a great sword strapped to her back. She watched the wardens suspiciously.

A body guard she supposed, Sebastian would…

He stepped into the light.

Bethany smiled.

She almost did not recognize her old friend; he was not wearing the armor his parents had commissioned anymore. The dirty leathers he wore seemed far different a look than any that she had seen him in before. He looked thinner not to mention weary, with bags under his eyes.

Her heart went out to him.

She came forward eager to tell him hello.

She caught his gaze, their eyes locked.

Sebastian smiled.

"Lady Hawke," he said warmly.

"Hello Sebastian," she said with a slight bow, "It has been a long time."

He took her hand, she thought to kiss it, but he had other ideas.

He pulled her into his arms.

He kissed her deeply on the lips.

Her head spun.

She tried to pull away, but he held her too tight!

_Justin was looking right at __**her!**_

Oh Maker, she thought, oh no!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Way Things Were**

_A warrior must master her emotions, in combat, you must be cold, mercy and compassion are for later, focus on what you are doing, and end the life of the one who is threatening you._

That had been Cauthrien's first lesson, her lord knew what it took to survive the darkest battles, during the war with Orlais, Loghain had needed to do things that most would call ruthless or brutal.

He had taught her well, she had mastered her heart, even at Ostagar, when she had felt the horror of abandoning the King to die; she had been able to focus on her duty first.

Loghain had known what he was asking of her, she had done what she could to make him proud that day.

Later, she had to confront the grim reality that he had not cared, that the man she had respected, the man she had looked up to like a second father had gone mad. That he had not likely not care what she felt, he had been focused only on his paranoia and ambition.

It had been a bitter pill to swallow.

Over the years since, she had tried to follow his advice, but she had been lost. When Anora had found her, she had lost everything, now, thanks to following her conscience, Cauthrien felt that she was finally on the right track; she was fighting for something she had come to believe in, following a good and honest man.

_She could be cold for Sebastian Vael; she could use that to help his people._

She thought that she had learned control, that she had mastered her emotions.

When she saw her prince take the girl into his arms, when she saw him kiss her so deeply…

_She realized just how wrong she was._

It was strange, one minute she had been standing there, watching these wardens who had brought them into their midst, and the next.

**Fury.**

Cauthrien glared at the girl, the prince…her prince was holding her, kissing her. Cauthrien had never felt that way before. The soldier part of her brain pulled back, trying to analyze what she was feeling. Why did it matter? Her new lord had a right to kiss who he pleased.

_Why should she __**even **__care?_

She came up with a horrible conclusion, one that made no sense. She felt the truth in it as it came to her.

_She…what she was feeling…it made no sense, but it was __**real.**_

Cauthrien was feeling jealousy.

The realization struck her like a sword, she…she had become fond of the prince over the last few months. Why did this bother her as much as it did?

Because on some small level…she…she wanted this for herself…

_She…she wanted the prince for __**herself.**_

The realization was as shocking as it was terrifying! It…it was…

Cautherien frowned.

_It was ridiculous; she was __**nothing**__, a simple farm girl elevated by Loghain's kindness. She was not noble born!_

What nobleman would want a common soldier?

She cursed her weakness, she had…she had always been able to hold her woman's heart at bay in the past. Duty endured above all else.

She had lost that perspective now it seemed.

That frightened her more than anything else she had ever faced.

Yes, it frightened her a great deal.

IOI

_**Uh oh!**_

Serene's red eyes widened, this was _**not**_ good.

She glanced over at Justin. He was in shock, just staring at the prince as he held and kissed Bethany.

The bard knew that that shock would not last…

Soon…it would be replaced by the fury of an angry berserker.

The prince would likely not survive that.

She started to move, to try and separate the two…

Fortunately, Varric beat her to it.

The dwarf had obviously seen what she had seen, and decided to take the initiative.

Good for the prince.

IOI

"Whoa there Choir Boy," Varric said sliding his hands between the two, breaking their embrace.

Bethany was blushing, she…she looked at Justin fear and shame warring on her face.

Sebastian looked confused…he did not understand why his Lady Hawke had pulled away?

Varric took it upon himself to enlighten him.

Sebastian looked down at his old comrade.

"Varric," he asked, "What is going on? Why did you…"

"You should save a little room for the Maker there Choir Boy," the dwarf replied, "Not to mention the fact that most husbands don't like it when another man locks lips with their wives."

It took Sebastian a moment to understand what the dwarf was saying. Perhaps…perhaps he did not want to understand.

He looked at Bethany, her blush darkened, she…she could not meet his gaze.

"Wife?" he said.

Bethany nodded.

"Yes," Justin said his voice cold and brittle, he stepped before Bethany, shielding her.

"Easy there Commander," Varric soothed, "I'm sure Sebastian here did not know."

Justin glanced at Constance. He waited to see if she had informed the prince of Bethany's marital status.

"The red-haired former crow shook her head, she…she had been afraid this would come back and bite them in the ass.

It seemed that it had.

Varric hated to admit it, but this was going in the tale of this little adventure when he told it. What a wonderful love triangle.

_His audiences ate this kind of shit up!_

Justin took a deep cleansing breath; he let the rage flow out with it. After a few of those, he turned to the prince.

"My apologies your grace," he said with a slight bow, "I should have sent word with Constance. Bethany and I married a little over a year and a half ago."

Sebastian's Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat. He…he had not expected this, he felt like a complete and utter ass.

"No," he said bowing his head, "It is I that owe you the apology. I…I should not acted in such a manner." He turned to Bethany, "You have my sincerest apologies Milady Hawke. Had I known, I…I would not have acted so rashly."

She gave him a sad smile.

"I sorry Sebastian," she said, "I…I thought it best that I not mention that I had married. I felt that our shared history would allow you to trust Justin quicker."

She touched her husband's arm lightly, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry love," she said, "I did not mean to hurt you, either of you."

Justin glanced down at her hand. He was clearly still trying to push back the fury that Sebastian had unleashed.

Finally, he took his wife's hand and pressed it to his lips.

She relaxed slightly.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he murmured, "You have forgiven me for so much. For running off to a raider's life at sea, to dragging you into that Delance business, I think I owe you a few more apologies before we will be even Betts."

Varric watched Bethany's face melt under her husband's admission. Lord Sunshine was certainly a silver tongued demon that was for sure.

Choir boy however was beside himself; he had this sick horrified look on his face. He slipped past Merrill and Fenris, heading for the edge of camp.

Hawke followed after him.

Varric decided to give chase.

He suspected that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

For the good of the story, he had to hear it, or at least enough of it that he could bullshit about later.

Either or would be good.

IOI

Sebastian paced back and forth, he…he still could not believe it!

Bethany was married, married to that…that…

Words failed him. Thoughts failed him.

Sebastian Vael felt empty; he could not even fathom what had happened here.

"Hello old friend," Hawke said approaching him, Varric following closely at her heels, "You look like you could use a shoulder to cry on. I have two available, no waiting."

Sebastian glared at Hawke.

"Did you know about this Hawke?" he asked her.

"Not until recently no," she confessed, I was kinda out of touch until recently. Serene, that is the red-eyed warden elf told me. It was a bit of a shock for me too."

"A raider," Sebastian spat, "Bethany…our Bethany married a raider turned Grey Warden!"

Hawke smirked.

At least she was able to find a husband;" Hawke said dryly, "I always feared that when Bethany did fall in love, it would be with a Templar, like cousin Solona. Now there is a truly screwed up woman. I could tell you many a tale about her."

"I'd be willing to listen, Hawke," Varric volunteered.

"I will tell you sometime," she promised, "My cousin is…"

Sebastian stopped their conversation with a cold glare.

Even Marian fell silent.

"I do not see how you can be so calm about this," he said angrily.

"What do you expect me to say?" she asked.

"I at least thought that you would not approve."

"Why would I disapprove Sebastian," Hawke shrugged, "Bethany has found a man who not only makes her happy, but she makes him happy as well. I don't see why…"

"The man is a scoundrel Hawke," the prince said flatly.

"A Hawke falling for a handsome scoundrel," Marian quipped, "I can't imagine that ever happening!"

"Me neither Hawke," Varric added, "You Hawke ladies are pillars of strength and virtue. You would never let a handsome scoundrel turn your heads."

"Sebastian looked at the two like they had both gone mad.

"How can you joke about this?"

"How can we not?" Hawke asked.

Sebastian's frowned deepened, he had heard enough.

"That…that scoundrel…he does not deserve her!"

All amusement faded from Hawke's eyes, they turned icy, and hard.

Varric backed up behind her, not wanting to be on the receiving end of what was to come.

The warrior glared at the prince.

"Sebastian," she began, "I will be the first one to admit, that the thought of Bethany marrying a Grey Warden worries me. That it just happens to be our old family friend Justin Oslin is yet another worry."

Sebastian gave her a triumphant grin.

"At least you see sense in this that man is…"

"Let me finish," she said coldly.

He closed his mouth.

She paused for a moment, making sure he would not interrupt her, and then she continued.

"I…I was not in the best frame of mind when we fled Kirkwall," she confessed, "I was hurting, in pain, and probably at least a little bit crazed. After Anders, I…"

The warrior shuddered at the memory.

The very, very bad memory, yet, she gathered her wits and continued.

"I do remember though, that my sister asked you to go to Ferelden with her," Hawke reminded him, "Beth offered herself to you. She would have married you. She wanted you to go with her."

Sebastian shifted nervously, he felt like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I had hoped to carry on Elthina's work," he reminded her, "I…I could not leave the Free Marches, not when Elthina still had…"

Hawke's eyes turned colder.

"Elthina is dead," she reminded him; "She chose to ignore the mage problem, to trust in the Maker to sort everything out for her. That was foolish, I mean no insult to her memory Sebastian, but… she was wrong. She could have stopped Meredith with a word. Instead, she became the trigger that has caused this nightmare. The mages and Templars are slaughtering each other in Orlais. This could have been prevented."

"And what of Anders?' Sebastian asked defensively, "Have you forgotten his role in what happened in Kirkwall?"

Marian's eyes flashed with rage.

Sebastian had scored a hit, just not a very wise one.

She held her temper though, and did not rise to the bait.

"No," she said flatly, "I have to get up every morning and realize that that was my mistake. I was willfully blind, and Kirkwall paid for it, but this is not about me, or you, it is about Justin and Bethany."

Sebastian growled at the mention of the warden commander's name. How dare the man not tell him the truth about Bethany?

"She deserves better than him," Sebastian continued, "If she needed help, she could have come to me. I would have…"

"You weren't there for her," she reminded him, "You chose _**not**_ to be there for her. She needed protection, and you were not there. Justin was. I…We owe him for that." Hawke stood up a little straighter.

"Justin saved my sister's life. I owe him that," she said, "I understand why Bethany brought him into her heart, she needed him, almost as much as he needed her. So please…do not speak ill of my brother in law. He has earned my respect. He is part of my family now, and I will defend him accordingly."

Sebastian was shocked. Hawke was actually standing up for this Justin. He thought that she loved Bethany.

_She is not wrong,_ his conscience chided, _you chose the Maker's work over Bethany._

_I needed to carry on Elthina's work, he reminded himself._

_Have you done that? Would she have approved of you trying to regain your parent's throne?_

_Goran has become a monster._

_You could have used Bethany's help; she could have stayed at your side, and in your bed._

_I could not do that. My vows…_

_If you become prince you will need to sire an heir. You have to let go of your vows if you are to hold Starkhaven._

_I can't, I promised Elthina._

_If you will not live for your people, perhaps you should have died with her then._

_The cause could always use another martyr…_

_Just like Anders._

The realization struck him hard; did Elthina's death make anything better? Did Anders death make anything better?

The answer of course was no.

Sebastian hated this; he hated to think that he had anything in common with the butcher who had blown up the chantry in Kirkwall.

He…he did not intend to become a martyr.

He intended to save his people, to be prince.

Then you will have to act like a prince, his conscience growled.

Sebastian said nothing he found himself staring at the moon, lost in deep thought.

Hawke and Varric left him then, left him to think about what came next.

Who was he now? Was he a chantry brother? Was he a prince, a rebel, a freedom fighter, a criminal?

He was all these things and more.

What he was not, what he would never be…?

Was Bethany Hawke's love.

That realization cut him deeply.

He…he had thrown away something…someone he had cared for deeply.

He…he had not realized the consequence of his actions, now he would pay for them.

He could not afford to do that with Starkhaven.

His mistake with Bethany had cost him her love.

If he lost Starkhaven…he would not be the only one to suffer. The whole Free Marches would likely pay for that failure.

He could not afford to fail again.

The price…was far too high.


	25. Couples

**Chapter 25: Couples**

Sebastian and his rebels led the wardens and their allies back to their main camp. The march was quiet for the most part, fear of discovery by Starkhaven forces was still a serious threat, not to mention the rogue forces that claimed to fight for the mages or the Inquisition were still believed to be moving through the area.

Sebastian had spoken little to anyone since his talk with Hawke. He found himself wondering if she was right. After everything that had happened in the last three years, did he have any right to think that he had still had a claim on Bethany's heart?

Hawke was not wrong. He had chosen to remain behind, and she had asked him to come with her, to start a life free of Starkhaven, the chantry, and magic.

He…he had refused her; he had felt that he needed to stay, for Elthina's sake, for the work that still had needed to be done.

_Elthina was wrong; she could have stopped Meredith with a single word._

Sebastian frowned.

Hawke's words were perhaps an oversimplification of what had happened, but that did not make her wrong. Could the Grand Cleric have stopped Meredith? What would have happened if Elthina had ordered the Knight-Commander to stand down?

_Would the circle in Kirkwall have still fallen?_

_Would the war that was raging in Orlais still have happened?_

_Did it really matter anymore?_

So many dark questions filled the prince's mind, and not an answer in sight.

Cauthrien rode up beside him, the warrior looked concerned.

"Is everything fine, My Prince?"

He smiled slightly, he was not her prince, not yet anyway, just a contender…and not a very worthy one at that.

"Do you ever think about the past Cauthrien?" he asked her.

She gave him a wry look.

"I try not to ser," she confessed.

"Any regrets?" he asked.

"Enough to fill all of Ferelden," she replied, a sad look on her face.

Her answer surprised him.

She realized that she needed to explain.

She sighed heavily.

"When I was but a girl, I risked my life to save a man, a good and noble man. Afterwards, he took me under his wing, he did not have to, but he did it anyway. He trained me, educated me, and gave me command of one of the finest military units in Ferelden."

A wistful smile crossed her face, she had been so proud to serve with the Teyrn, to be his captain in Maric's Shield.

_Then her __**entire **__world seemed to fall apart._

The sadness Sebastian had seen earlier returned.

"Then came the battle of Ostagar, and…and the betrayal that came after. I watched…I watched as the man who had taken me in changed. How day by day and month by month he became someone that I no longer recognized. He attacked innocent freeholders. He called nobles to parlay only to murder them when they entered unarmed. He…he sold innocent elves to the Tevinter to pay for our war machine."

A single tear ran down Cauthrien's face, she…she had not spoken of this to anyone…ever. Yet, for some reason, she felt safe around her prince; he would not judge her, at least…not too harshly.

"Then came King Alistair and his warden…friend," Cauthrien had said other words over the years to describe Solona Amell, but she held them back today. The Prince did not need to hear her speak in such a way. "The two of them undid everything my lord had built, and then…at the moment of his greatest triumph, I stood between them and him, and…and…"

She wiped at her face, angry at the treacherous tears.

"It is all right," he told her, "You may tell me what you wish, no judgment."

She smiled sadly.

"I walked away," she confessed, "I knew the kind of man my lord was, and what he desired for our homeland. I let the wardens kill him, and I did nothing. I let them remove his daughter from her throne, and I did nothing. I…I fled, and spent the next few years lost in a drunken stupor. Until, my lord's daughter found me, and gave me a place at her side again. A side…a side I have betrayed, yet again," the knight shook her head.

"My heart, my conscience, it has turned me into a coward, I have fled from my duty twice now, and…for all my regrets…I…I don't hate myself. Why is that? Isn't everything I done for the love of my country and conscience wrong?"

Sebastian gave her a sympathetic look.

"You have a good heart Ser Cauthrien, a just heart. I believe that you do not hate yourself because you know what you have done is right. Hard choices were needed, and you did not shirk from them. The fault is not in you, but in those who you served, they chose to turn against their conscience. The fact that you can still feel sorry for them is proof that you are still a just and righteous woman," he gently touched her hand.

The warmth of his hand spread up her arm, making her heart pound.

"I'm sorry for you lord Cauthrien, but it was he that chose to abandon what he had taught you, not you. Remember that, and try to remember what we are doing for the people of both Starkhaven and Ostwick. For them, we cannot fail."

The female knight nodded, the prince was right; at least she hoped he was.

"Thank you my lord," she said respectfully.

She allowed her horse to fall back, but her eyes never left him.

_I have to step away; I have to stay focused for the good of the people._

_**I cannot afford to lose focus!**_

Sadly, she was dangerously close to losing her heart, and that loss was one she was not likely to recover from.

IOI

It would take at least another day's ride to meet up with the rest of the rebel army, once the various group leaders were satisfied that they had lost all pursuit, they made camp for the night.

It would give them all time to take stock of what had happened and recover.

It also gave the various couples among the wardens and their allies' time to themselves.

Hawke and Fenris took the chance to catch up with old friends. It had been a long time since they had seen Varric or Merrill. Hawke was surprised to hear that Merrill had wed, and that Varric had apparently entered into a committed relationship.

Fenris was not pleased to hear it was with a magister, but…with Danarius long dead, he had mellowed considerably on the nobles of Tevinter.

Justin and Bethany sought a few moments of solitude. Bethany apologized to her husband for the fact that she had let Sebastian kiss her. Justin apologized to her for not telling the prince of their status. He could have avoided all this trouble had he sent word in their initial letter.

They held each other, letting warmth and tears wash away their pain. They were not intimate, but they came very close.

Bethany had still not mentioned her condition to him; she hoped to tell him at a more appropriate time.

If there was such a time.

Faizyl and Leonie took it upon themselves to keep Wren under control. They knew about the collar, but still did not trust that the son of Flemeth was entirely helpless.

They would be ready for any treachery on his part.

They both promised each other to be vigilant.

Among the new warden recruits the former crow, Constance, found herself happily reunited with her lover Bevin.

The two had gone through their joining together, they had fought, bled, and shed blood together, after such proximity, after such intimacy, how could two people not fall in love.

The red haired assassin kicked Toby out of his and Bevin's tent for the night; she intended to give her lover a proper hello.

The young man took it in stride, he even tried to parlay his situation into an opportunity with the beautiful Treasure, and sadly the former Templar did not take the bait.

Toby ended sleeping out under the stars.

Though he did not lose hope, he would get to Treasure eventually. He just had to find some way to reach her heart.

Provided she had one of course, if not…well…he would settle for casual sex.

He hoped that she was in to that kind of thing.

IOI

Bradley could not sleep.

He tossed and he turned, but no matter what, he could not find his rest.

The discussions of the day had set his mind awhirl, he could not forget what had been said, and yet…he could remember nothing.

It was beyond frustrating, it had come extremely close to torture.

It had been Mistress Bethany's idea, one by one; those who had travelled with him during the Delance affair would speak to him privately. Each of his former companions would tell him stories about what had happened during their journey together, in an attempt to jog the Seeker's memory.

It…had not worked.

He listened to Justin. He listened to Merrill. Bethany herself spent over an hour talking to him, telling him about events of his life in the Gallows, and the things he had done there. For the first time, he had first-hand accounts of those who had known him before he fell into the holy flames.

And still…all he had to show for it was a great big gap!

When he did doze off he had disturbing dreams, two armored figures were yelling at him, one a Templar, the other a seeker. He heard nothing, and understood nothing. He awoke when they pulled off their helmets, each had his face.

He began to fear that everything that he had been was gone forever. That he would never be himself again, that the people that said that they had cared about him would remain nothing but strangers. Stories of a man long dead.

He hated this! He hated himself for not being able to a simple thing like remembering!

"Non."

The whimper near the fire drew his attention.

Serene lay in her bedroll, she…she had hoped sleeping out under the stars would help her.

_The darkspawn dreams had been especially bad tonight._

Her fingers clawed at the air, she shivered and shook.

The sight broke the Seeker's heart.

"Non," she whimpered, "Stay…stay away from me! 'Elp, someone 'elp!"

He could not stand it, she…she had meant something to him once, at least everyone told him she had.

He could not leave her to suffer needlessly.

He rose and went to her.

He lay next to her bedroll, pulling her into his arms. She whimpered softly.

"Shh," he murmured, "It is okay, I'm here, your safe now. Shh."

She seemed to relax, he felt her snuggle against him.

The feel of her warm skin, the sound of her breathing, the sweet smell of her, it was different that anything he had ever known, but…

Felt strangely familiar.

"Bra-Lee?"

Oh shit!

He felt her stiffen, her eyes opened, she was confused at first…but then realized where she was, and where he was.

The bard frowned.

"Non," she groaned, trying to push him away.

"It is okay," he tried to reassure her.

"Why are you in bed with me?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare, I'm outside your bedroll, do not worry."

She looked down, realized that he was telling the truth.

Her frown deepened.

"Why?"

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Why are you doing zis?" she said tears shining in her eyes, "You…you don't even remembair me?"

He sighed.

"I…I have hurt you mistress," he said, not wanting to meet her ruby gaze, "If I could be him again, even for a minute, for you, I would. If only take away your pain."

A single tear fell from her eyes.

"I…I don't want you to hate me. Please, do not hate me," he begged, "I'm not him, but from what I have told, he loved you, more than his own life. I owe it to who he was to make things right."

The elf let out a gasping sob.

"You…you can't take away my pain," she said burying her face into his chest.

He stroked the back of her neck; his finger traced a line down the point of one of her elven ears.

She shivered, not her Bradley, but still a Bradley.

That hurt more than she could bear.

Bradley was crying now, he…he had hurt this beautiful stubborn woman.

He had been fool to think that he could help her.

"I will leave you now," he promised, "I will stay away…"

Fear shone in her eyes.

"Non," she begged, "Non, stay…please, hold me…just…just for tonight. I need my Bradley, but…if you wish…I need you."

He paused, nodding he wrapped her in his arms, she sighed, snuggling deeper into his arms.

It…it felt so right.

"I…I am sorry…you must think me a sniveling infant." She said with a sleepy sigh.

"You miss your love," he whispered, "I'm…I'm not him, but….for you…I wish I could be."

"So do I," she replied, "So…so do I."

IOI

Wren paced near his tent like a caged animal. His bad leg throbbed, but that was okay.

The pain helped keep him centered.

It reminded him of his desire for revenge!

He glanced up at the guards who had agreed to watch him, one guard in particular.

Leonie's eyes never left him, Faizyl had finally gone to get some rest, but that large Rivaini warden Mateo had taken his place.

The healer sneered.

_If this keeps up, I'm going to think that people just don't like me._

He smiled at the golem.

She clenched her large silverite fists.

He snorted with amusement.

That is when he realized that they were not alone. She had snuck up behind him in the darkness.

She was the only one who could do that, the only one he had let live who could.

He chuckled lightly.

"You look great Belle;" he said warmly, "I always feared that you would let yourself go as you got older."

He turned to face her.

Isabela gave him a pained look; the pirate queen had not changed much in the last ten years. She had to be near thirty now, yet she still looked the same as he remembered.

All but the eyes, the demon-may-care merriment was gone, her eyes had grown old, tired.

She was frowning at him.

"What have I done this time?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"Is it true?" she said flatly.

"Is what true?"

"What you did?"

Wren chuckled.

"I've done a lot of things Isabela, many of them crude, illegal or immoral," his smile turned lecherous, "You enjoyed some of them, I remember that much."

Her frown turned into a scowl.

"Did you try to destroy Val Royeaux? Did you try to murder Justin, and Bethany?"

Wren snorted.

"Murder is such a small word," he grinned, "Considering how angry I was at the time; I wanted to slaughter them both for stopping me," madness briefly shone in his eyes, "As for destroying Val Royeaux, what do you care? You never liked the place?"

"An entire city Wren,' Isabela sounded appalled, "That…that is not the Birdie I remember."

Wren's eyes turned cold.

"The Birdie you knew wanted to spend the rest of his life loving you. You chose to abandon him. You broke his heart," the healer shrugged dismissively; "There are consequence for breaking a man's heart Isabela."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"All I wanted was to be with you," he said angrily, "Yet, you got scared, and ran. I need something else to give my life purpose. I turned to revenge; the desire to destroy those who had murdered my mother was first on my mind."

The callousness in his voice shocked her.

This was not the man who had proposed to her all those years ago!

"You were a thief Birdie," Isabela growled, "A raider, but you were never overly cruel," Isabela's eyes were pained, "You never would have thought to hurt innocent people."

Wren laughed loudly.

Had she really played the innocent people card?

Wren grinned, for the first time in almost a decade, he had what he wanted.

Isabela at his mercy.

"I heard that you had grown soft," he snorted, "I ran into Claudio Valisti a few years back, he was your Luis's business partner was he not?"

At the mention of her late and unlamented husband, Isabela snorted.

"He is dead too now you know," she said fixing him with an icy glare.

"Oh I know, I heard," Wren spat, "My contacts told me the full story. Shortly after my friends and I encountered King Alistair in Redcliffe, he hired you for a job didn't he? "

Isabela did not answer, but then again, she did not need to.

"He wanted you to help him find his father at least that is what my contacts say."

"Your contacts have big mouths," she growled.

"That they do," he agreed, "but…the thing that interested me most, was what I heard happened in the Tellari swamps. Supposedly, you and King Alistair murdered a witch of the wilds there. Yavana I believe her name was."

Isabela snorted, Birdie had always been too nosy for his own good.

"Actually the King did all the killing; I was just there because I had a ship."

"Good to hear," Wren purred, "Because when I tear off his face for murdering my sister, I'll be able to sleep better knowing that I don't owe you the same treatment."

His words shocked her.

Wren grinned; he had never told her his true parentage before.

_Now was a good a time as any._

"I am a witch my dear," he hissed, "A son of Flemeth, and though I don't like my family, that does not mean that I don't care when some scullery maid's bastard runs one of my sister's through with a sword."

You may not like what happens when you try," She said crossing her arms over her chest, "Alistair has powerful friends."

"Well so do I," he shrugged, "But that is not the only thing I heard, I also heard that you got captured by the Qunari during this little rescue mission?"

Isabela's eye twitched slightly.

Wren's grin widened.

"I can imagine that the ox-men were not happy with you, not after you stole from them that one time. In fact, I heard you left the Call for a few months after all that. Even stopped calling yourself Isabela for a while, why is that?"

Isabela was sweating now, she…she had tried to forget her time in Qunari custody.

"None of your damn business," she growled.

Wren reached out with his magic.

The world changed around her, she was back in that Qunari cell.

The pirate queen gasped in fear.

She looked over to where the wardens had been standing.

"The spell I'm using is very subtle, my goddess," she heard Wren's voice in her head, "It does not trigger this thrice damned collar, and no one but us can see the effects. It will give us a chance to be…alone.

She turned; the Tamassran who tortured her was standing there.

"What is your name?" the ox-bitch asked.

"BIRDIE STOP THIS!" Isabela cried.

The image changed again.

She was surrounded by bodies, dozens of them.

Elves…men, women, and children, their dead vacant eyes were staring at her.

A sob escaped her lips.

Birdie cackled in amusement.

"You remember the venefication sea do you not?" he asked, "Lord Devon, the Orlesians, all those poor…poor elves."

Isabela closed her eyes, but that did not help.

"Stop," she whimpered, "Please stop!"

What Birdie was showing her was in her mind.

She could not escape it.

"Is this why you changed," the healer growled, "Because you had to drown all these elves to save your own neck?" Wren snorted coldly, "You think fighting the good fight will ever make up for what you did? You are not like them Belle, not like Hawke, Justin, or Bethany. You are just like me, and I have missed you sooo much."

The illusion faded.

Isabela found herself standing next to Wren; the wardens had not seen a thing.

"Welcome back my love," he purred.

Fury flashed in the pirate queen's eyes.

Isabela punched him, he flew back.

She was straddling him in a second.

Her dagger _heartbreaker_ was at the healer's throat.

He was grinning at her.

"**Fuck you, you monster!"** she snarled.

Wren laughed.

"What is the matter Belle," he asked, "Don't you like what you have created?"

She stared down into those cold cruel eyes, once they had shone only love for her…

Now…they were like Luis's

That made it easy.

She was ready to slit his throat.

"Captain, stop."

She saw Leonie standing over her.

"He deserves this," she spat at the golem.

"And more," Leonie agreed, "Let him suffer in that collar, it is a far better punishment, believe me."

Isabela's golden eyes narrowed.

It would be so easy, to kill him.

_Like Luis, Claudio, Devon, and so many others, she could do it._

She slashed his cheek with her blade, he gasped.

She leapt off of him, and stalked away.

"Stay away from me Birdie," she called back over her shoulder, "Or I will gut you like a fish."

Wren lay there for a moment, he chuckled lightly.

Well, that had felt good.

He rose, calling on healing magic to erase the scar on his cheek.

He followed her with his eyes as she left.

He still did enjoy watching her leave.

"What was that about?" the golem asked.

He grinned at her.

"Nothing to worry your silverite head about," he said smiling, "Simply…a…lover's spat."

The golem grumbled.

She really wished that Justin would let her smear him all over the landscape.

It would have been a just reward for the healer.

And well deserved.

**A/N: What Birdie asks Isabela about happened in the Dragon Age comic series. I have wanted to incorporate it into my work for a while now. As you can see Birdie/ Isabela is not a very happy reunion.**

**See you all next time.**


End file.
